Mil girasoles
by Lachicadelbosque
Summary: Elsa acaba de anunciar su compromiso con Hans, un hombre al que en realidad no ama. Ella se encuentra preparando la boda del año pero puede que sus planes se vean alterados por la aparición de Anna. Una pelirroja que Elsa conoce pero no recuerda. UA. No contiene incesto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! les traigo una historia que espero le den una oportunidad.**_

 ** _algunas aclaraciones: todos los eventos ocurren en un universo alterno,_**

 ** _si, la pareja seran Elsa y Anna (si no te gusta retirate ahora por favor)_**

 ** _no, las chicas no seran hermanas._**

 ** _si, pueden dejar tus review._**

 ** _NO, Frozen no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Disney._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **El matrimonio del año.**

 **Las potencias de la economía nacional firmaran el acuerdo de sus vidas.**

 **Arendelle-Westergard, el matrimonio de los herederos.**

Elsa suspiro antes de dejar el conjunto de periódicos de esa mañana sobre su escritorio, giro su silla y contemplo la majestuosa montaña del norte desde el gran ventanal de su oficia. La noche anterior se había anunciado su compromiso con Hans, y ese día ya era titular en todos los diarios del país. Y por supuesto, había pasado toda la mañana escuchando felicitaciones de todo tipo, comenzando por su eufórico padre y terminando por sus amigas de la sociedad de empresarias. La única que no dijo nada al respecto fue su madre. La mujer la llamo y solo había pedido que antes de ir a su casa para almorzar y charlar pasara por el vivero en busca de algunas plantas que encargo; pues, según le comento, tenia la intención de montar una huerta en el jardín trasero. Elsa ya sentía dolor de cabeza en solo pensar en el largo discurso que tendría que aguantar por parte de Idun. Su madre jamás estuve a favor de su romance con Hans, pues estaba segura que ella solo estaba en esa relación por los constantes pedidos de su padre. Y... En parte podía decirse que no se equivocaba; ella si estuvo encantada con el pelirrojo heredero del imperio Westergard al inicio, pero luego, cuando lo conoció en profundidad, se dio cuenta que no era más que un arrogante, codicioso niño de papi. Aun así, había mantenido el noviazgo por dos años. Después de todo, era lo que se esperaba de ella. Recordó el momento en que estuvo a punto de enviar todo al demonio hacia unos seis meses, el día que conoció a Mérida DunBroch, una escocesa entrenadora de equitación de su prima Rapunzel. La muchacha le había tocado una fibra que no sabía existía en su interior, claro que todo termino en nada; pero no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se rompía el día que Mérida se marchó de nuevo a escocia, luego que ella la rechazara. Ese día no pudo mantener el papel que venía interpretando a la perfección en aquella obra sin sentido que era su vida, y termino desplomándose ante su madre, llorando como una niña y confesándole todo entre gimoteos de dolor. Para su sorpresa su madre la comprendió, simplemente le dijo que debía terminar su romance con Hans de una vez y seguir a su corazón. Tras una larga charla, ella le dijo que no podía hacer aquello, que esa no era una opción. La mujer asintió, le sirvió una taza de té y concluyo diciendo que ella era la dueña de sus decisiones; y que como su madre solo podía aconsejarla no decidir por ella. Luego de eso, el tema no volvió a mencionarse; pero su madre no volvió a tratar a su "novio", salvo en reuniones formales. Pero Elsa estaba segura que la charla de esa tarde iba a ir directo al tema de su compromiso. En tres meses ella sería la esposa de Hans Westergard. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Resoplo de manera cansina cuando el sonido de los pasos contra el suelo de su oficina la hicieron girar la silla. Ante ella estaba su hermana menor, llevaba su ya típica chamarra de cuero negro sobre una remera blanca y unos pantalones deportivo pegado al cuerpo.

-Así que... ¿oficializaras la farsa? - le dijo echándose en uno de los sillones gemelos que tenía frente a su escritorio, Elsa la estudio un segundo en que ella realizo un globo con su chicle y corrió el mecho de cabello pintado de violeta.

-¿No deberías estar en la universidad?- Se limitó a preguntar.

-Debería pero… resulta que necesito cash y tu padre me corto la tarjeta.- Le dijo luego hizo otro globo con su chicle. Elsa asintió recargándose en su escritorio.

-¿Cómo va la nueva bicicleta?- Le pregunto con interés, siempre le había encantado la ciencia y se hubiera dedicado a ella; pero su hermano mayor Tarzan termino dejando a su padre sin un heredero que siguiera sus pasos al marcharse a Inglaterra con la señorita Porter. Agdar termino poniendo sus esperanzas y toda su confianza en manos de Elsa; así fue como se olvidó de las ciencias e hizo un máster en economía empresarial.

-Aun no es lo suficientemente veloz, no logro disminuir la tensión tanto como me gustaría.- Le informo antes de colocar sus pies sobre el escritorio de madera. Elsa elevo una de sus cejas.

-Gogo, no creo que sea necesario recordarte que no estás en tu laboratorio, ni en tu alcoba, así que por los dioses baja los pies.- Le regaño, la muchacha rodó los ojos y obedeció.

-Pero dime, ¿enserio vas a casarte con… Hans?- Le pregunto pronunciando el nombre de manera despectiva.

-Por favor no comiences tú también con ese tema, ya a primera hora tenia a Punzy aquí para decirme que era un error, luego Tarzan; que dios sabe cómo se enteró estando en Inglaterra; quien me llamo para decirme que era una locura. Y ya tengo una "reunión" con nuestra madre para la hora del almuerzo así que te suplico que tu no me digas nada.- Imploro, su hermana se encogió de hombro.

-Es tu vida, Elsa.- Le dijo, ella suspiro con alivio.- Pero…- Agrego ganándose una mirada fulminante.- ¡Oye! no me miras así. Solo te lo digo porque te amo y no quiero verte infeliz el resto de tu existencia.- Comento. Elsa suspiro.

-Lo sé, y por eso mismo te pido que respetes mi decisión.- Le pidió, Gogo asintió.

-Está bien, si quieres casarte con él, yo estoy de acuerdo.- le dijo. Elsa sonrió.

-Gracias.- Musito. Gogo le sonrió.- ¿Te llevo a casa?- Le pregunto, la pelinegra negó.

-No, traje mi móvil, y debo volver al campus.- Le dijo. Elsa asintió.- pero te veré en casa para la hora del postre.- agrego.

-Como quieras. Yo acabo de terminar aquí, pero aún tengo que retirar un encargo de nuestra madre.- Comento, Gogo asintió.

-Entonces… ¿me darás en dinero que necesito?- Pregunto. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Dime.- Le dijo sacando de uno de los cajones su chequera.

\- Dos mil.- soltó sin más. Elsa abrió sus ojos de forma desorbitada.

-¿¡Dos mil!?- Exclamo.

-Si, yo.. Bueno rompí unas cosas de Wasabi, y le debo una apuesta a Hiro y…- Elsa elevo su mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor, no me des explicaciones.- Le dijo extendiéndole un cheque.- Pasa por la secretaria del tercer piso y dales esto. Y por favor deja de apostar en carreras de robots.- Le suplico, su hermana aguardo el cheque y se puso de pie.

-No te preocupes, ya no le haré.- le dijo aproximándose a ella

-Siempre dices eso.- soltó Elsa recargándose en el sillón.

-Exacto… y por eso eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.- Agrego plantándole un beso en la mejilla que compro a Elsa por completo.

-Sí… sí… Mejor vete ya.- Le dijo ocultando una sonrisa. Era muy débil cuando se trataba de su hermana pequeña, ella siempre terminaba cediendo y para su mala fortuna, Gogo era plenamente cociente de ello.

Estaciono el coche frente al pequeño bosque en medio de la urbe; mil girasoles, se leía en un cartel hecho de madera que tenía en la entrada. Elsa entro al lugar insegura de donde estaba la caja, pues el parquizado era todo lo se veía, plantas de todas clases adornaban el lugar. Noto los rústicos carteles que señalaban los nombres de las especies, pintados con pinturas de colores en una bonita caligrafía. Camino buscando a algún trabajador y termino adentrándose en uno de los grandes invernaderos que allí había, donde encontró alineados perfectos de plantines pequeños y entre ellos el mostrador, vio una campanilla y la toco, espero pacientemente como nadie aparecía volvió a tocar la campanilla, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, suspiro.

-¿Hola?- Llamo, pero nadie le respondió. Decidió seguir avanzando y de un momento a otro el invernadero termino. Contuvo el aliento cuando el jardín más hermoso que había visto se presentó antes sus ojos, ciento de flores estaban distribuidas al borde de un camino de piedras, escucho el sonido de una caída de agua y se encontró, perdida contemplando el gran sauce que estaba en el centro de la magnífica escena; se vio caminando hasta allí y sonriéndole a la nada atrapo entre sus dedos las suaves hojas que caían de las ramas de forma tan...

-Es un árbol mágico.- Escucho a alguien decir tras ella.

-Ciertamente.- Respondió volteándose y saliendo de aquel estado de trance en que había caído.

Se encontró con una chica pelirroja que estaba de rodillas entre un conjunto de girasoles, sonriéndole. Elsa perdió de pronto la orientación, sintió un chispazo y de repente estaba contemplándole el alma a aquella joven a través de sus ojos color aguamarina ¿en dónde la había visto? Se preguntó. La muchacha se puso de pie y camino hasta el sauce, tenía tierra en el rostro y el jardinero que llevaba puesto. Dos trenzas de fuego caían por sus hombros. Y Elsa sintió que la conocía de toda la vida.

-Soy Anna, la encargada. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Le dijo, Elsa desvió su mirada a sus manos temiendo que la mirada de la chica la quemara. _Dios, eso ni siquiera era posible ¿o sí?_

-Vengo por un pedido a nombre de Arendelle.- Dijo Elsa recuperando la compostura, o al menos, intentándolo.

-¡Oh sí! tú debes ser Elsa. Tu madre me llamo para avisar que vendrías.- Le dijo.

-Mi madre… ¿llamo?- Pregunto extrañada, Anna asintió.

-Así es.- confirmo.- Espero que la caja de tu camioneta sea grande, los plantones que necesita Idun para su jardín son demasiados.- Comento comenzando a adentrarse en el invernadero de forma enérgica. Elsa la siguió.

-¿Camioneta? No tengo una camioneta.- aclaro Elsa. Anna se detuvo y le sonrió.

-entonces espero que tengas un buen baúl.- Le dijo, Elsa negó con la cabeza. Anna siguió caminando hasta salir a la parte delantera del lugar, desprendía una energía que parecía transformar a la chica en una torbellino.- Estos son los ejemplares que necesitara y aquello el abono ¿Crees que entrara en tu compacto?- indago. Elsa observo los tres cajones de madera con plantines y las 2 bolsas de fertilizantes antes de negar.

-Claro que no ¿Es que acaso esa mujer está loca?- Dijo exaltada, Anna rió. Y aquello la casi la hizo sonrojar.

-Ya, tranquila.- le dijo.- En todo caso puedes llevar una de las cajas y el fertilizante y yo me encargare de llevar lo otro mañana.- la tranquilizo.- Además, Idun me hizo prometer que le ayudaría con la huerta.- Comento sonriendo.

-¿Usted podrías hacer eso?- pregunto Elsa, Anna le restó importancia con un ademan de su mano.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ya tendré la camioneta para entonces- le dijo. Elsa la miro y Anna a ella, fue una fracción de segundo en que sus ojos chocaron; sin embargo, fue el tiempo suficiente para que en su interior vibre de una forma que llevaba años sin hacerlo. Ella rompió el contacto y dirigió su mirada a las cosas que debía llevar.

-Ah.. podría ayudarme a..- dijo señalando los objetos y luego su auto.

-¡Oh sí! Claro que tonta. No queremos que se manches tu lindo traje de oficina.- dijo Anna. Elsa elevo una de sus cejas, el rostro de la pelirroja subió un tono.- Ya que parece muy caro y te queda muy bien, es decir, tienes una figura que ¡Wau! y.- Anna pareció enredarse con sus palabras haciendo que su rostro ganar más color aun.- no, no es que este diciendo que tengas lindas curvas. Porque las tiene, pero yo no me fije en ellas es solo que… el traje parece costoso y…- Elsa sonrió más por lo adorable que la chica se veía en ese momento que por sus palabras.

-Mejor vamos al auto.- dijo cortando el discurso de Anna, quien entonces asintió efusivamente y tomo una de las bolsas de fertilizantes cargándola sobre su hombro. Elsa camino por delante de ella y abrió la cajuela para que Anna pudiera acomodar las cosas allí.

Elsa arreglo el cabello que le caía sobre rostro y observo a Anna. La pelirroja era más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista, los músculos de los brazos se le marcaban ligeramente mientras acomodaba la bolsa en el baúl, luego la vio caminar; tenía un andar danzarín que a Elsa le hizo sonreír, la vio tomar otra bolsa y acomodarla por ultimo hizo lo mismo con una de las cajas de plantines.

-Y… eso es todo.- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Elsa. Ella asintió y cerró la tapa del baúl. Había llegado el momento de huir, al fin.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señorita….- dijo extendiendo su mano. Anna la quedo mirando y Elsa sintió el rubor en su rostro, carraspeo y movió su mano para que la pelirroja la notara.

-¡Oh sí! lo siento. Summers. Anna Summers. - le dijo al tiempo que miraba su mano para luego limpiarla contra su jardinero antes de estrechar la suya. La corriente eléctrica que subió por el brazo de Elsa fue una señal de que debía salir de allí en ese preciso momento; pero no se movía ni ella, ni Anna.

-Summers- repitió Elsa.- pues, muchas gracias por todo.- le repitió intentando zafar ya su mano pero Anna no la soltó.

-Debe decirle a su madre que primero tire una capa del fertilizante antes de remover la tierra.- comenzó de explicarle la pelirroja, a Elsa comenzaba a quemarle el contacto.- con una distancia de 50 centímetros entre líneas de cultivo será suficiente.- seguí diciendo, Elsa miro sus manos entre lazadas ¿por qué justo ese día no había traído sus guantes? se preguntó.- luego un poco de agua y listo. Como ya le dije yo pasare mañana por allí para asesorarla.-concluyo Anna y con eso al fin aparto su mano.

-Si, por supuesto se lo diré.- respondió Elsa, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de sí capto toda la información. Anna asintió, ella rodeo el auto de manera automática y subió con su corazón martillando como en un concierto de rock; en su mano estaba instalada la sensación más extraña que había experimentado jamás. Froto sus dedos contra su palma tratando de erradicarla de allí. Encendió el motor, le dedico una mirada a Anna por el espejo retrovisor, ella sonrió y agito su mano en señal de despedida. Elsa solo arranco el auto y se marchó.

Anna se quedó mirando el auto alejarse y suspiro. Cerró el puño de su mano que había sostenido por un tiempo innecesario la de la joven Arendelle. Pidiendo que por alguna extraña casualidad la recordara, pero no fue así. Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella.

-¿Esa era Elsa Arendelle?- le pregunto la voz de Kristoff, su mejor amigo. Ella asintió.- ¿¡Qué!? ¿y por qué no me llamaste? Llevo años queriendo conocerla.- le reclamo.- ¡por los dioses, Anna! eres una egoísta.- antes de agregar.- pero dime… ¿es tan bonita como en las fotografías?- Anna abrió y cerró sus mano la corriente eléctrica seguía hormigueándole todo el brazo, se giró y miro a su amigo.

-No.- respondió. Él elevo las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿No?- pregunto, ella negó.

-Es mucho más bonita.- respondió. Kristoff soltó un silbido al aire y se adentró en la tienda con la carretilla que traía entre sus manos. Anna miro su mano y suspiro.- tan bonita como la recuerdo.- susurro antes de seguirlo.

Elsa dejo el auto frente a la casa de sus padres, cuando bajo Kai, el mayordomo estaba esperándola.

-Buenos días señorita Elsa.- la saludo.

-Buenos días Kai.- respondió ella entregándole las llaves de auto.- Por favor descarga las cosas de baúl y llévalas al jardín trasero.- le pidió el hombre asintió.

-Como usted diga.- le dijo abriéndole la puerta para que ella entrara. Allí estaba Gerda, el ama de llaves quien corrió a saludarla.

-Niña Elsa que bueno verla por aquí.- le dijo al tiempo que la ayudaba a tomar su abrigo, Elsa sonrió.

-Hola Gerda. ¿Dónde está mi madre?- pregunto.

-la señora se encuentra en la cocina.- le informo tras colgar el abrigo. Elsa la miro con suspicacia.

-No me digas que…- dejo la frase sin terminar.

-Así es, la señora ha querido preparar ella misma el almuerzo del día de hoy.- le respondió. Elsa suspiro y se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones.

-Espero entonces que me tengas listo uno de tus tés de hierbas.- le dijo, la mujer le sonrió y asintió.

-Así lo haré, mi niña.- afirmo con una sonrisa que Elsa replico.- y discúlpeme el atrevimiento, pero permítame felicitarla por su reciente compromiso.- agrego. La sonrisa de Elsa se borró al instante y fue remplazada por un largo suspiro.- ¿la niña no está feliz por ello?- cuestiono Gerda aproximándose. Elsa asintió y forzó una sonrisa.

-Sí, si lo estoy. Es solo que… ya estoy pensando en el estrés de organizar la "boda del año".- dijo recordando uno de los titulares que había leído esa mañana.

-¡Oh! no se preocupe por eso, lo importante es casarse con quien uno ama; lo demás son solo extras.- le dijo antes de encaminarse hacia las planta superior. Elsa medito un segundo esas palabras - _¿si tan solo lo amara?-_ pensó encaminándose a la cocina.

El delicioso aroma a carne horneada le recordó que no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior, y el sonido de su estómago no tardó en aparecer.

-Al fin llegas.- fue el saludo de su madre al verla pasar el umbral.

-Lo siento madre había mucho tráfico.- se disculpó aproximándose a ella.

-Al menos ya estás aquí.- agrego la mujer. Elsa le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo un trozo de queso que estaba cortando.- Elsa, por el amor de dios. La comida estará en seguida.- le regaño con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento. No tuve tiempo de desayunar esta mañana.- se disculpó robando un segundo trozo.

-Tú ya vives igual que tu padre y eso que aun ni siquiera estas en la cabeza de la empresa.- comento la mujer sacando una bandeja del horno.

-Hablando de eso ¿Dónde está él? No lo vi en la oficina esta mañana.- comento tomando ahora unas aceitunas que allí había.

-Pensé que te llamo anoche.- le dijo la mujer. Elsa suspiro.

-Sí, pero digamos que no hablamos de eso.- respondió mirando a su madre cortar la carne. La mujer frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo.- respondió.-pues tenía una reunión importantísima con Westergard.- comento su madre con cierto recelo.- al parecer impostergable. Almorzara con tu futuro suegro.- le dijo resaltando las dos últimas palabras. Elsa se mordió el labio inferior y mando su cabello hacia atrás.

-No me menciono nada.- respondió. Idun la miro a los ojos antes de tomarle la mano, estudio meticulosamente el anillo de compromiso que Hans le había dado.

-Es un hermoso zafiro.- comento. Elsa se quedó observando la joya, la verdad era hermosa, oro con un zafiro. Suspiro.

-Sí… Hans se esmeró mucho a la hora de elegirlo.- observó. Su madre se limitó guardar silencio mientras servía los platos.

-Hablaremos de eso luego.- le dijo más como una amenaza que como algo amigable antes de que Gerda entrara y ella le pidiera que les sirviera.

Al terminar el almuerzo ambas se acomodaron en el living donde toman té y disfrutaban de unos panecillos de crema que Gerda había hecho; habían hablado de los últimos movimientos económicos del gobierno, de las noticias de Tarzan y hasta de cómo le iba al equipo de patinaje que ellos patrocinaban cuando al fin Idun decidió tocar el tema de la boda.

-Entonces... ¿cómo fue la gran pregunta?- indago. Elsa la miro, término de masticar su pastelillo y respondió.

-Salimos a cenar con unos socios suyos. Estábamos en plena charla sobre viajes cuando Hans me tomo de la mano, y me dijo que ya no imaginaba una vida sin mí a su lado, luego se arrodillo en pleno salón e hizo la pregunta.- le contó como si nada.

-Vaya, que romántico una reunión de socios.- señalo Idun. Elsa suspiro.

-Es más de lo que espere de Hans.- respondió ella. Idun la miro por sobre su taza de té y luego añadió.

-Y le dijiste que si sin pensarlo ¿verdad?- Elsa tomo su propia taza y asintió.

-Exacto, luego él me dio el anillo nos besamos y dijo en cien días seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra.- Idun elevo sus cejas con asombro.

-ya tienen fecha.- señalo, Elsa volvió a asentir cuando su celular sonó, miro el remitente.

-Es Hans.- le informo a su madre quien en un gesto le dijo que atendiera.

 _-hola.-_

 _-Si, soy yo.-_

 _-no estoy en lo mis padres ahora. Si lo sé, ¿tú fuiste?-_

 _-¿es enserio?_

 _-me parece increíble.-_

 _-si claro. No, no, no yo me encargare del resto. Tu solo elige un bonito frac para ese día.-_

 _-por supuesto que si iremos juntos. ¿¡Mañana!? No, es decir, sí. Mañana sería ideal.-_

 _-está bien. Yo también. Adiós.-_ Elsa colgó el teléfono y suspiro.

-Hans reservo el salón para la fiesta de bodas. Sera en el salón del viejo castillo.- comento.

-Vaya… increíble que lo haya conseguido.- dijo su madre, ella asintió.

-Es de ensueño.- agrego con un suspiro cansado antes beber un sorbo de su té.

-Definitivamente el sueño de toda chica.- señalo su madre.

-Ahora solo me quede organizar el resto a mí, salvo por las invitaciones, Hans y yo iremos mañana a ver algunas.- comento mirando su té y agregándole un poco más de azúcar.- ¿me ayudaras con los preparativos?- pregunto con amargura. Su madre suspiro.

-¡Por todos los cielos! Elsa, deberías estar feliz. No mirando tu taza de té como deseando que tuviera arsénico en lugar de azúcar.- le reclamo Idun. Ella sonrió.

-Me conformaría con antidepresivos.- comento en broma. Su madre suspiro y dejo su taza de lado.

-No le veo la gracia.- le dijo. Elsa paro de reír.

-Lo siento madre.- replico.

-Cariño.- le dijo con dulzura.- mira, yo sé que es muy poco probable de que cambies de decisión, en eso eres idéntica a tu padre. Y quiero dejarte en claro que yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda en cuanto a esta…- se madre movió su mano en círculos.- a esta boda; pero hija, creo que deberías pensarlo mejor. Y si mis cálculos son correctos tiene 99 días para eso, 99 días para buscar el verdadero amor o para simplemente cancelar esta farsa.- le dijo.-Elsa, cariño no te resignes a un matrimonio sin amor. Quiero que seas feliz.- termino de decirle. Elsa asintió mirando en los ojos de su madre un grito de súplica.

-Te prometo que lo pensare.- musito, Idun asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

-Y yo que te ayudare en todo.- le dijo.- pero dime ¿pasaste por lo que te pedí?- le pregunto cambiando de tema. Elsa sonrió tal vez más de lo que debería.

-Sí, y por cierto ¿acaso estás loca? Eran muchas cosas no pude traerlas todas.- comento, su madre pareció extrañada.

-¿Ah no?- pregunto- pensé que entraría todo en tu baúl.- comento divertida.

-Pues no lo hizo, por suerte la muchacha del lugar se ofreció a traer el resto mañana.-comento Elsa.

\- Anna es muy dulce. Y la convencí de que me ayude a montar la huerta. A que es un encanto y muy bonita por cierto- agrego su madre. Elsa dejo taza de té de lado.

-Si… es bonita, pero dime ¿cómo la convenciste exactamente?- indago, su madre se puso de pie y le restó importancia con la mano.

-bueno, digamos que es tan amante del chocolate como tú y le he ofrecido unos cuantos pasteles.- dijo divertida. Elsa elevo sus cejas.

\- Sabes si me los ofrecieras a mí, también hubiera aceptado ayudarte.- comento ella.

-¡oh, puedes hacerlo cariño! Estas cordialmente invitada a ayudarme todos los días, desde hoy.- le dijo, Elsa rodó los ojos. Escucharon la puerta y miraron hacia allí. Gogo entro dejando el casco de su bicicleta sobre una de las mesas de madera que había a un lado de la puerta.

-Hola, cariño.- la saludo se madre.

-Hola madre. Veo que tiene una bonita reunión aquí.- comento dejándose caer en el sofá y tomando un panecillo de crema. Elsa se sentó un poco más a su lado.

-Solo tomábamos algo de té.- le dijo, Gogo se recostó contra ella y sonrió.

-¿Acaso mamá cocino?- pregunto entusiasta. Elsa asintió.

-Un delicioso cordero.- afirmo, su hermana pequeña se puso de pie a toda prisa.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Idun.

-¡A la cocina!- grito. Elsa suspiro.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos con esa huerta ahora?- pregunto de forma cómplice su madre sonrió.

-Me parece estupendo.-

-¿Tú crees que ella..- dijo señalando hacia la cocina. Elsa asintió.

-Definitivamente estará encantada de ayudarnos.- respondió con una sonrisa la misma que su madre tenía en esos momentos.

 **fin del 1° capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, el apoyo en el primer capitulo fue increible. Hoy les traigo uno medio largo pero espero que les guste.**

 **-aclaraciones-**

 **Este fanfic ocurre en un universo alterno donde Elsa y Anna no son hermanas**

 **SI, las chicas seran la pareja principal.**

 **contiene algo de Helsa.**

 **Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Yo solo me divierto con esto.**

Anna miro la fotografía en el periódico, desde que se había anunciado el compromiso parecía que el país no hablaba de otra cosa más que de la futura boda de Elsa Arendelle con Hans Westergard. Suspiro, para su mala fortuna llevaba enamorada de la rubia desde hacía bastante tiempo. Claro que ella no era más que una chica, con la cual por las puras casualidades del destino Elsa se había cruzado y Anna dudaba de que en verdad ella lo recordara. Fue una mañana de martes, cuando un accidente de esos cotidianos cruzo sus caminos. Ella tenía que hacer entrega de un ramo de flores en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Para ese entonces, la vieja florería de sus padres aun funcionaba. Le indicaron la habitación y recordó como pidió en un grito que detuvieran el ascensor, corrió hasta allí y fue en el momento en que agradeció, al por entonces desconocido, cuando se encontró con aquellos atrapantes ojos azules.

-Gracias.- balbuceo antes tocar el botón del piso al que debía subir. La joven rubia solo le asintió en señal de que la había escuchado. Fue segundos después cuando todo se volvió de lo más interesante.

-¡Achís!- estornudo Elsa.

-Salud.- respondió ella.

-Graa… ¡Achís! Gracias.- le dijo.- ¡achís!-estornudo por tercera vez.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto ella.

-Sí, solo... ¡achís! Creo que… ¡achís!- le dijo Elsa sacando del bolsillo de su traje de etiqueta una pañuelo blanco. Miro el ramo que Anna tenía entre sus manos.- esas... ¡achís!... ¿son margaritas?- le pregunto antes de estornudar una vez más.

-Emm... sii.- respondió Anna mirando las flores.

-¡Achís! Me dan alergia.- contesto Elsa. Ella se sintió de lo más apenada.

-¡Oh! Si quieres puedo bajarme.- comento. Elsa negó con un movimiento de mano y le restó importancia.

-No, tranquila… ¡achís!... solo será unos instantes más ¡achís! ya casi llego a mi piso- dijo entre estornudos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó sin necesidad.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, señorita.- le respondió Elsa antes de volver a estornudar. Fue cuando el ascensor tembló y se detuvo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto aterrada. Elsa se aproximó al tablero y presiono el botón de su piso.

-Creo que… ¡achis!... se ha quedado varado.- dijo despreocupada.

-¿Estas de broma?- pregunto Anna exaltada y aproximándose hasta Elsa para comenzar a apretar todos los botones con su mano.- ¡oh no! no, no, no.- dijo sin percatarse que lo estornudos habían aumentado en su frecuencia. Elsa se apartó de ella y se ubicó en el otro rincón del ascensor.

-¡Achís! solo por favor… ¡achís! manténgase lo más lejos de mi.- le pidió. Pero Anna estaba fuera de control le tenía pánico a la idea de estar encerrada allí. Culpaba enteramente a una película que había visto la noche anterior en la cual un ser entraba por la trampilla del ascensor a torturar a sus ocupantes.

-Moriremos aquí. ¡Oh dios! y encima será de la peor manera.- vocifero recordando las torturas de la película.

-Claro que… ¡achís!..- no- le aseguro Elsa. Anna camino hasta ella.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Vamos a morir!- grito completamente histérica.

-Solo… ¡achís!... se atascó. Es algo normal- comento la rubia. Anna le arrojo el ramo de margaritas a la cara produciendo que Elsa lo tira lejos suyo al instante, no sin antes, producirle una olea de estornudos.

-¿¡Solo se atascó!? ¿¡Es algo normal!?- pregunto a los gritos tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola.

-¿Acaso... ¡Achís! está usted Loca?- le pregunto. Pero Anna ya se había sentado en suelo y abrazaba sus rodillas como si se tratara de una niña.

-Moriré aquí, junto a una chica muy bonita que no deja de estornudar.- chillo. No supo que expresión puso Elsa porque oculto su rostro entre sus manos. Pero recuerda que la intento tranquilizar.

-tranquila... ¡Achís! yo... ¡Achís! la sacare de aquí aunque en este momento… ¡Achís! Parezca que… ¡Achís! tengo algún síndrome nervioso y mortal.- le dijo.- lo prometo.- agrego antes de volver a estornudar.

-Es inútil... moriremos.- lamento ella levantando mirando a la rubia, las luces del ascensor se habían apagado. La vio tomar su celular, hablar con dos personas. Anna no recordó muy bien que dijo, solo recuerda que para ese momento ya había comenzado a sollozar. Elsa saco otro pañuelo y se lo ofreció.

-Aquí tienes… ¡Achís! nos sacaran en un minuto.- le dijo- soy ¡Achís! Elsa.-se presentó Anna tomo el pañuelo y se enjuago las lágrimas. La nariz de Elsa estaba teñida de un adorable color rojo al igual que sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Achís Elsa.- le dijo. La rubia sonrió antes de volver a estornudar.

\- De nada.- le respondió luego de una cinco minutos se escuchó una serie de sonidos y de un momento a otro el ascensor comenzó a descender.- te dije que no moriríamos. ¡Achís!- anuncio victoriosa Elsa. Anna sonrió.- ¡oh! yo… ¡Achís! Lamento lo de sus ¡Achís! Flores.- agrego aproximándose al ramo y entregándoselo a Anna. Ella se encogió de hombro estando nuevamente de pie.

-No te preocupes, no eran para mí. Pero deberé decirle al cliente que una rubia que no dejaba de estornudar las arrojo al suelo con malicia.- comento Anna produciendo una carcajada de parte de Elsa.

-Odios las margaritas.- confesó al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. El gerente mismo del hotel estaba allí para disculparse con Elsa, el hombre ni siquiera miro a Anna. Pero los médicos que ya se encontraban esperándolas, le preguntaron si estaba bien. Ella afirmo que sí y cuando busco a Elsa, quien era llevaba hacia una ambulancia, Anna se quedó con el pañuelo que la rubia le había dado y observo como se la llevaban.

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquel primer encuentro entre ellas hacía ya, seis años. Jamás le dijo su nombre a Elsa y fue mucho después, y por una casualidad, que se enteró quien era en realidad la joven.

-Sabes si te vas a pasar las mañanas mirando las fotografías de Elsa no volveré a comprar el periódico.- escucho decir a Kristoff. Llevaba una camisa y un pantalón de trabajo, y cargaba en sus manos una bolsa de tierra.

-No estaba mirando su foto, sabes.- le defendió ella.- solo que la nota está en la misma sección que las tiras cómicas.- agrego dejando el diario de lado y dirigiéndose hacia una caja con plantines que debía entregar.

-Sí, sí. Seguro.- dijo Kristoff.- por cierto, ya trajeron la camioneta del mecánico y te deje entre esos papeles la lista de entregas para esta mañana.- le grito encaminándose hacia la parte trasera del vivero. Ella dejo de lado los plantines y reviso las entregas. 3 pedidos además de los que correspondían al señor Jhonson. Sería mejor que se pusiera a cargar la camioneta.

Hans no había parado de hablar en todo el camino. Evidentemente la reunión entre sus padres había resultado de lo más benéfica para ellos. Y además no había dejado de decir lo fantástico que era el salón de baile del viejo castillo. Elsa solo asentía a cada comentario, poco le importaba la parte de la empresa de su padre y poco le importaba como él hubiera usado sus influencias para conseguir el salón sin problemas.

-¿Estas bien querida? Te noto algo retraída.- le comento él.

-Si, lo siento. Tengo un contrato que me envió Weselton y debo revisarlo para la tarde, es todo.- Se disculpó ella. Hans aparco el coche y le dedico una sonrisa que antes la hubiera deslumbrando.

-Entiendo que estés preocupa; pero me gustaría pedirte que no pienses en el trabajo ahora.- le dijo con más dulzura que la que esperaba, así que, sonrió y asintió.

-Tienes razón. Dejare el trabajo en la oficina.- murmuro. Él le acomodo un mecho de su cabello.

-Gracias. ¿Vamos a ver esas invitaciones?- le pregunto entusiasta y ambos salieron de auto hacia la tienda.

-¿Qué te parece esta, Elsa.- le pregunto Hans pasándole la décima tarjeta que le habían mostrado. Elsa la inspecciono era tan bella, todas lo eran en realidad, pero por alguna razón ella sentía que tras aquella belleza estaba grabada su sentencia a prisión. Se odio por pensar aquello. Diablos, iba a casarse con un hombre bien parecido, y que después de todo la quería. A su manera, claro, pero la quería.

-Elsa.- escucho que la llamaba.

-Si… yo… es bonita.- dijo regalándole un intento de sonrisa. Hans suspiro.

-¿Estas de nuevo pensando en el contrato?- cuestiono.

-Lo lamento es que…- se quedó sin palabras.

-Tal vez deberíamos haber venido otro día.- le dijo él con voz de derrota y quitándole con cuidado la invitación de las manos. Hans no se merecía a alguien así. Elsa vio cómo su prometido se ponía a mirar otros modelos de invitación con los ojos caídos, con cuidado lo abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo siento, estoy siendo una cretina.- murmuro. Hans la miro con los ojos verdes entrecerrados.

-No te disculpes. Suelo ser peor que tú cuando tengo contratos importantes en mis manos.- le dijo antes de sonreír.- además, ahora que el 70 por ciento de la empresa será nuestro me imagino que eso le da un peso extra.- agrego. Elsa omitió ese comentario y tomo una de las primeras invitaciones que Hans le había mostrado. Si ella en verdad fuera a casarse por amor aquella seria la invitación que sin dudar elegiría.

-Me gusta esta.- dijo sin más. Él miro la invitación y sonrió.

-Era una de mis preferidas.- confeso.

-¿Seguro que te gusta?- cuestiono ella.

-Si.- le dijo antes de darle un beso en la cien.- queremos este modelo.- informo a la mujer que los había atendido en un principio.

-Tengo que volver a la empresa. ¿Te llevo?- le pregunto Hans echándole un mirada a su móvil.

-No. Ya que estoy por aquí pensaba pasar por la mesón de Tiana, ya sabes para hacerle los encargo para la boda.- respondió, en realidad lo que quería era caminar un poco y hablar de paso con su amiga.

-Está bien. Recuerda que vainilla y fresa es mi pastel favorito.- le dijo Hans.

-Lo se.- se limitó a responder iba a iniciar su marcha cuando él la detuvo.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?- cuestiono divertido. Elsa se obligó a sonreír y sin más sello sus labios.

-Te quiero. Te veré luego.- susurro él cuando se separaron.

-Yo a ti. De acuerdo.- respondió en automático y comenzó a caminar. Así parecía que transcurría su vida últimamente, en automático. Tal vez debería cancelar la boda y terminar con Hans y… ser una mujer soltera con 30 gatos a la que su padre odia.

-Ni siquiera me gustan los gatos.- murmuro para sí misma.

Anna cerró la compuerta de la parte trasera de la camioneta con dificultad, llevaba entre sus brazos el pedido de las masetas ornamentales del señor Jhonson. Se encamino hacia el local que vendía muebles antiguos y se adentró, salteo una que otra mesa de café ubicada en el camino hasta llegar al mostrador.

-¡Señor Jhonson!- llamo, de inmediato un hombre de pelo y bigote blanco salió para recibirla con una sonrisa.

-Al fin llegas muchacha.- le dijo aproximándose a ella.- déjame ayudarte con eso.- agrego quitándole una de las cajas de madera de las manos.

-Lamento la tardanza, mi camioneta estaba en reparación.- comento.

-¿Aun conduces esa carcacha que tu padre llamaba automóvil?- le cuestiono adentrándose de nuevo tras el mostrador mientras Anna lo seguía de cerca.

-Es un buen vehículo.- resalto ella, haciendo que el hombre bufe mientras se adentraban por la puerta de la que él había salido con anterioridad y cruzaban una pequeña oficina.- además, tú coleccionas antigüedades; mi camioneta debería parecerte una joya.- resalto ella. El hombre se giró un poco en aquel pequeño pasillo donde se encontraban para mirarla.

-¡Es un carcacha!- repitió.- me gustaría si estuviera bien cuidada. No estés insinuando que no me gustan los autos viejos.- agrego abriendo una puerta de madera que llevaba a un jardín frente a una pequeña casa.

-Jamás insinuaría eso.- dijo Anna con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Deja las cajas a un lado y ve a saludar a la señora Jhonson.- le ordeno el hombre.

-¿Ha regresado de su viaje?- cuestiono ella. Él se agacho con dificultad y deposito su propia caja en el suelo.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Siempre regresa.- le dijo.- anda ve, yo regresare a la tienda.- agrego antes de marcharse. Anna negó con la cabeza mientras ocultaba una sonrisa y giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia la pequeña casa.

La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta como de costumbre. El aroma de bollos recién horneados golpeo a Anna directo en cara y recordó su precario desayuno de esa mañana, escucho la voz de la mujer desde dentro tarareando una melodía que Anna conocía muy bien.

-Toc, toc.- dijo mientras daba golpes invisibles a la madera. La mujer se giró y le regalo una sonrisa increíble.

-Anni, mi pequeña.- le dijo estirando los brazos para que ella se acercara y así lo hizo. Fue envuelta en un cálido abrazo de esos que a uno lo ayudan a renovar las energías.- te extrañe tanto ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Yo también te extrañe abuela.- respondió.- estoy bien.- dijo cortando el abrazo la mujer la miro de arriba abajo.

-Pero mírate ¡estás en los huesos!- exclamo, Anna rodo los ojos.- de seguro no has comido bien mientras yo no estaba. Tu abuelo me lo dijo; Anna solo comió un plato de los fideos que dejaste el fin de semana.- agrego.

-Abuela te fuiste solo 5 días, no es posible que este en los huesos y estuve comiendo bien ¿de acuerdo?- dijo, aunque sabía que aquello era una verdad a medias.

-Cinco días puede ser mucho tiempo. Mejor siéntate y desayuna algo conmigo.- le ordeno.

-En realidad ya debo irme aún tengo un par de entregas y…- Anna vio la mirada severa de su abuela y alzo los brazos en rendición.- de acuerdo un desayuno rápido.- dijo.

-¡Argh! Cada día tu carácter se parece más al de tu madre.- protesto mientras servía una taza de espeso chocolate.- Un desayuno nunca debe tomarse a las apuradas. Es la comida más importante del día.- le dijo colocando la bebida frente a ella. Anna sonrió. Cinco días había sido demasiado tiempo.

Elsa entro al restaurante por la parte de atrás como sabia debía ser.

-Buenos días, señorita Arendelle.- fue el saludo que recibió de parte de los chef que se encontraba, ya comenzando a trabajar.

-Buenos días.- respondió ella antes de comenzar a subir la escalera circular que la llevaría a la oficina.

-¡He dicho que no! Quiero que los platos de Jambalaya se sirvan primero.- decía la voz de Tiana a alguien por teléfono. Elsa le hizo un gesto con la mano y se sentó en un sillón junto a una de las ventanas mientras esperaba. Tras tres veces de repetir las mismas instrucciones su amiga colgó la llamada y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Lamento eso.- comento. Elsa le restó importancia y se puso de pie.

-Entonces… estaba pensando que podíamos ir por un café y unos panecillos.- propuso haciendo que Tiana sonriera.

-Es una buena idea.-

Salieron del restaurante y se encaminaron hacia el Starbucks que se encontraba en la esquina, pidieron dos cafés y torta de chocolate.

-¡Oh! casi lo olvido.- exclamo Tiana antes de expenderle un caja rectangular que saco de su cartera, Elsa la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto tomando la caja entre sus mano. Su amiga le dio un sorbo a su café y realizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que lo abriera. Elsa levanto una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿dime de que se trata?- cuestiono.

-Es solo un presente por tu compromiso.- le aclaro. Elsa entonces dejo la caja sobre la mesa y se lo extendió.

-No gracias.- dijo, Tiana resoplo.

-¡Oye! solo porque tú me hayas dado algo horrible cuando yo me comprometí, no significa que yo vaya hacerte lo mismo.- señalo volviéndole a extender la caja. Elsa sonrió, aun recordaba el pequeño muñeco vudú que le había dado.

-Naveen bien se merecía la desconfianza.- se defendió produciendo que la morena rodara los ojos.

-Ahora es un bonito adorno de navidad.- comento. Elsa oculto su risa bajo el dorso de su mano.

\- Apuesto que si.- tomó la caja entre sus manos, le quito el laso y miro a Tiana con desconfianza antes de terminar de abrirla. Pestañeo un par de veces y de ella saco un hacha como las de verdugo de unos quince centímetros.

-Es para que te cortes la cabeza.- le aclaro Tiana. Ella inspecciono el pequeño modelo del arma.

-Muy graciosa.- respondió devolviéndola a la caja.- pero debe ser más grande para que me corte la cabeza, Tia.- señalo antes de darle un sorbo a su café. Su amiga negó con un gesto.

-Es una metáfora, Elsa. Ya te has puesto bajo el hacha el verdugo cuando aceptaste ese matrimonio y a partir de ahora solo bastara que digas si quiero para que Hans deje caer el arma que acabara para siempre contigo.- las palabras salieron amargas y Elsa apretó su bebida con los manos.

-Pensé que estarías de mi lado.- comento ella. Tiana suspiro.

-Y lo estoy pero… ¿casarte con Hans? ¡Dios! es una locura. No lo amas y parece que solo él no se da cuenta. Aunque si has aceptado tal vez seas tú la que esta ciega- comento- Elsa comenzó a jugar con el trozo de pastel de chocolate que tenía delante de ella.- mejor díselo, acaba con esto y luego podemos ir a algún bar para que encuentres a la chica de tus sueños.- agrego su amiga haciendo que Elsa le mirara escandalizada.

-No digas eso.- le espeto.

-¡Por dios, Elsa! Te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo. No me vengas a mí con esas miradas y esas palabras con las que vas con tu madre.- le reclamo.- además, pensé el tema de las chicas ya no te molestaba. Digo, después de… ya sabes quién- Elsa suspiro, el tema de las chicas había quedado cerrado hace siglos… excepto que… la imagen del cabello pelirrojo de Mérida se enredó con un recuerdo lleno de besos prohibidos y secretos.

-Me casare con Hans, Tiana. Tal vez no lo ame pero sé que es lo mejor.- comento.

-¿Lo mejor para quien, Elsa?- contra ataco la morocha.- ¿para la empresa? ¿Para tu padre? ¿Para la reputación de él? ¿o para ti?- pregunto mordaz. Elsa tomo aire.

-Para todos- soltó sabiendo que aquello era mentira. Tiana negó con la cabeza guardaron silencio mientras bebían el café pero luego su amiga la tomo de la mano.

-Está bien, está bien. Lamento atosigarte. Pondré a tu servicio el mejor banquete de bodas de todo el país, y preparare el pastel favorito de Hans.- le dijo, Elsa la miro. Sin duda Tiana era una buena amiga.- pero.- agrego.- también tendré preparado un coche y un boleto de avión de las Bahamas por si cambias de opinión a última hora.- Elsa sonrió.

Se despidió de su amiga prometiendo que vendría uno de esos de esos días con Hans o con su madre para degustar las opciones de menú para la boda. Pidió un taxi y se encamino hacia la empresa. Tenía que darle una última revisión al contrato que Weselton había enviado antes de pasarlo a su padre para la firma. Apoyo su mentón en el dorso de su mano y soltó un suspiro.

Anna despidió de sus abuelos, prometiendo que los visitaría el fin de semana y subió a su camioneta. Entregaría un pedido más y luego se encaminaría hacia la mansión de la familia Arendelle. Coloco en marcha el vehículo y encendió la radio. De pronto se encontró de muy buen humor, sonrió y salió a entregar el pedido. Tal vez tuviera suerte y Elsa se encontrara en casa.

La mansión de la familia Arendelle dejo a Anna con la boca abierta, es decir, ella sabía que era jodidamente millonarios pero aquello. El guardia en la entra que le dijo que la esperaban, el parqueado central, comenzó a sentir vergüenza de su vieja "Betty" como le gustaba llamar a su camioneta. Estaciono a un frente a la casa, bajo del vehículo y soltó un silbido a modo de exclamación.

-Tal vez le di pocos plantines.- dijo para sí misma recordando las explicaciones de Idun Arendelle sobre las dimensiones de su jardín trasero, lo cierto era, que la mujer no tenía ni idea. Se encamino hacia la imponente puerta de madera de roble y toco el timbre con las manos sudorosa. Un hombre regordete con algo de cabello pelirrojo abrió la puerta.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Summers.- le dijo como si nada.

-En persona.- respondió y espero que el hombre se presentara pero no lo hizo.- ah… he traído los plantines y las bolsas de fertilizante que faltaban.- aclaro, el mayordomo asintió.

-Déjeme ayudarla a descargar.- Anna realizo un gesto, no quería que ese hombre se manchara en fino uniforme.

-No se preocupe yo puedo sola, nada mas dígame donde debo llevarlo.- él le dio las instrucciones para llegar al jardín trasero donde podría encontrar una carretilla para descargar todo más rápidamente, y le dijo que una vez echo eso podía esperar a la señora en dicho jardín.

Anna se adentró en la casa y camino con suavidad, le daba la impresión que podía manchar el piso con sus botas de trabajo. El lugar era inmenso y lujoso, con cuadros, sillones de cuello, escaleras de madera y ese tipo de decoración que uno solo ve en las revistas. Salteo la sala tomo el pasillo izquierdo, luego doblo a la derecha encontró una escalera y una puerta, abrió la puerta y estaba en una cocina de programa.

-¡Wow!- exclamo.

-¿Quién es usted?- escucho la voz de una mujer que la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo soy… ah… no soy un ladrón, ni nada… la señora me esperaba y…- la mujer levanto la mano para que se callara.

-No se ponga nerviosa. Usted debe ser la señorita Anna. Yo soy Gerda.- le dijo. Ella paso saliva.

-Un placer. Ah… voy al jardín en busca de una carretilla.- Gerda asintió y con un gesto de la mano le ordeno que siguiera con lo suyo. Anna atravesó la cocina y al fin se encontró en el patio donde colocarían la huerta. Hayo la carretilla y fue por los materiales.

Tuvo que hacer dos viajes pero luego de que Gerda le indicara como llegar allí sin tener que pasar por la casa logro hacerlo en tiempo record. Claro que se dedicó un segundo a contemplar la maravillosa piscina y el jacuzzi que había tenido que sortear, pero aun así, lo hizo muy rápido. Descargo todo y volvió a colocar la carretilla dentro del cobertizo donde además encontró herramientas. No se había molestado en llevar las suyas ya que Idun Arendelle le había dicho que no sería necesario y ahora veía porque. En aquel cobertizo había hasta lo más mínimo. Saco lo esencial para comenzar a trabajar y por primera vez se dedicó a mirar el trabajo que ya comenzado. Anna se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. No había una sola línea de cultivo y los plantones estaban en un lado o de otro. Se aproximó y tomo algo de tierra con las manos, ni siquiera le habían colocado fertilizante. Suspiro. Acaso no había sido clara con Elsa al darle las instrucciones. Se preguntó.

-¡Oh, Anna! allí estas- escucho que exclamaban levanto la mirada y la señora Arendelle se aproximaba con un sombrero de ala ancha y una de esas ropas de catálogo que presumían ser para trabajo pero Anna sabia no servían.

-Buenos días Idun.- saludo llamándola por el nombre pues si no lo hacía se ganaría un tiro de oreja o al menos eso le había dicho la mujer.

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo señalando con la mano el intento de cultivo.- mis hijas me han ayudado o al menos la menor, Elsa tuvo que irse antes de que empezáramos siquiera.- agrego con todo de disgusto al final. Anna volvió a pasear la vista por el lugar.

-Bueeeeno... He de suponer que tu hija Elsa no te hablo de las recomendaciones que le hice- Idun frunció el ceño y coloco una mano en la cintura.

-¡Esa niña! salió corriendo cuando le llamaron de la empresa. No menciono una palabra.- comento, se quitó el sombrero se abanicó en él- quizás ni siquiera te escucho.- Anna vio como sus labios se curvaban en un sonrisa.

-Tal vez estaba con la cabeza en otra cosa.- respondió. Idun soltó un no lo dudo antes de que Anna pudiera continuar.- la cuestión es que debemos comenzar de nuevo, quitare lo que colocaron viendo que podemos rescatar y reiniciaremos el trabajo.- dijo enérgica; la mujer se contagió de él, camino hacia el cobertizo tomo una pala y dijo

-A trabajar pues.-

Elsa miro una vez más el mensaje de su madre recordándole que había prometido ayudarla con la huerta. Había salido de la oficina y se había encaminado a su pequeña casa, su pequeño gran palacio. Se colocó ropa cómoda pero ahora dudaba en si ir o no. Su padre le había dicho que podía tomarse a partir de ese momento los días libres. _Encárgate de preparar la boda._ Le dijo tras soltarle la bomba de que Westergard había propuso un negocio internación que le daría a la empresa más prestigio del que ya tenía _. Este matrimonio es una alianza para el futuro, no debes dejar cabos sueltos_. Suspiro con resignación.

-Tal vez si agoto mis energías no tenga que pensar tanto.- mascullo tomando sus llaves para salir hacia lo de sus padres.

Elsa miro con curiosidad y gracia a la vieja camioneta color naranja que estaba estacionada frente a la casa, dejo compacto a un lado y leyó " _mil girasoles"_ en el los costados. Se puso a pensar sin motivo alguno en la chica pelirroja, Anna, recordó. La imagino sentada en la cabina vestida con una camisa y un jardinero azul. Sonrió para sí misma y negó con la cabeza. Evito pasar por la casa y se encamino hacia el jardín trasero bordeándola. Cuando se aproximaba vio a su madre parada abanicándose con un sobrero de ala ancha bajo la sombra de un árbol un poco más allá diviso a la dueña de la camioneta, con una pala trabajaba una zona de tierra que estaba delimitada cuidadosamente con hilos.

-No deberías estar ayudándole.- le dijo Elsa a su madre que se sobre salto.

-Cariño, ya pensé que no vendría.- respondió esta.

-Se me hizo algo tarde; pero adivina.- su madre la miro expectante.- padre me ha dejado libre de todo cargo hasta que regrese de la luna de miel.- comento, su madre soltó un resoplido.

-Si es que hay una.- agrego, Elsa rodo los ojos.- no hagas caras.- la regaño.- mejor ve a darle una mano a la podre Anna, que yo estoy algo fuera de forma para la jardinería.- dijo aquello a la vez que la empujaba con la mano. Elsa la miro, negó con la cabeza y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba la joven.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que tal vez necesite ayuda con eso, señorita Summers.- dijo olvidando por completo el efecto que esa chica había tenido en ella. Pero lo recordó de inmediato en cuanto Anna se desencorvo y la miro regalándole una sonrisa que hizo a sus neuronas colapsar.

-Hola, Elsa.- el saludo fue como el uno que le das a un amigo que conoce hace tiempo. Anna paso el dorso de su mano por su frente antes de seguir hablando.- me vendría bien una mano, sí. Podríamos terminar las líneas de cultivo más rápido y colocar los primeros ejemplares.- Elsa frunció el ceño y se aproximó a ella salteando los hilos.

-Así que el trabajo de mi madre y Gogo no fue bueno- comento con tanta naturalidad que ella misma se sorprendió. Anna negó con la cabeza al tiempo que le tendía una herramienta que parecía una pala pero no lo era.

-Digamos que no recibieron instrucciones.- le respondió. Elsa parpadeo mientras una sonrisa se iba dibujando en el rostro de Anna. Lo había olvidado por completo.- no te preocupes.- le dijo la pelirroja despreocupada.- todos tenemos de esos días en que olvidamos algo o todo.- agrego y Elsa se preguntó que era aquello que Anna olvidaba o como eras sus días cuando lo hacía.

-Tienes razón se limitó a responder.- entonces miro su herramienta y se giró hacia la chica, la observo trabajar con la pala.- ah… no estoy muy segura de cómo se utiliza esto o que es lo que debo hacer exactamente.- confeso. Anna la miro, se enderezo, clavo la pala en el suelo y sin menor reparo se colocó tras ella. Sus manos viajaron por el brazo de Elsa y lo sujetaron con firmeza. La electricidad del primer encuentro volvió, corriéndole toda la espina dorsal.

-Debes hacer este movimiento. ¿Lo ves?- dijo. Elsa de pronto no sabía ni donde se encontraba. Todo lo que sabía era que el aliento de Anna le golpeo la piel y sus manos rozaban sus brazos.- ¿ya lo tienes?- le pregunto la voz.

-Si.- atino a responder casi con un chillido. Anna olía a una mezcla de sudor, jabón artesanal y verano.- ya puedo sola.- logro articular controlando su voz esta vez.

-Solo hazlo despacio.- le aconsejo y su alejo. Elsa entonces busco aire, y vio a Anna estática parada allí con la pala en la mano, luego, negó con la cabeza antes de seguir trabajando.

-Tranquilízate.- susurro ella para sí misma.

A la mitad del trabajo la madre de Elsa apareció con unos refrescos y con ropa limpia. Ella y Anna se quedaron mirándola incrédulas.

-Sabes yo solo venía a ayudarte. Se supone que tu debías trabajar.- le dijo Elsa tras beber un vaso de aquella bebida refrescante. Le dolían los brazos a más no poder y estaba segura de que al día síguete se enteraría de que podían dolerle músculos que ni sabía poseía. Su madre realizo un movimiento con la mano.

-Vamos Elsa, no vas a decirme que no te gusta trabajar con Anna.- comento como dobles.

-Claro que me gusta trabajar con ella.- respondió Elsa con rapidez. La chica pelirroja termino su bebida y dejo el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que Kai había acercado.

-Gracias por el refresco, mejor volveré al trabajo.- pronuncio y se marchó con la cabeza gacha. Su madre miro a Elsa con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya ves lo que causas.- le dijo, ella negó con la cabeza.

-También volveré al trabajo.- dijo, pero antes de marcharse miro a su madre.- recuérdame llamar a Gogo para decirle que se perdió la diversión.- comento, Idun sonrió y asintió.

Tomo nuevamente el asa y se encamino al lugar donde debía comenzar a trabajar, la clavo en la tierra y tiró de ella primero hacia delante y luego hacia tras, repitió la acción y entonces escucho la voz de Anna.

-Con más suavidad.- dijo. Se aproximó nuevamente y el corazón de Elsa se detuvo, pero esta vez, Anna solo le pidió la herramienta y le mostro como hacerlo.- estas removiendo la capas superficiales no intentando llegar al magma.- Bromeo mientras le tendía el mango de madera de regreso. Elsa se perdió de pronto en aquel rostro enrojecido por el sol, cubierto de constelaciones enteras formadas por pecas.

-¿Son verdes o azules?- no supo de donde había salido esa pregunta o tal vez si, de un deseo. La sonrisa de Anna se fue perdiendo y entonces sus ojos buscaron los suyos. Elsa percibió como el tiempo se había deteniendo lentamente, hasta que quedo estático.

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Una mezcla de ambos.- murmuro Anna con un hilo de voz. El pulso le martillo, no podía seguir con aquello, y se vio obligada a romper el contacto ¿Por qué diablos era tan fuerte? Se preguntó. Asintió, el tiempo retomaba su curso, se sintió mareada, movió el asa de manera torpe. Uno de los hilos se rompió quebrando con él su propio equilibrio. Se vio caer, pero no hubo golpes unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron, el cielo mismo sonrió con Anna. Y Elsa descubrió entonces el único cabo suelto con el que su padre no habría contado jamás; pero que sin que ella lo supiera, su madre sí.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Cómo les va? Paso tiempo. Mil perdones por eso - es que estuve muy ocupada y no encontraba tiempo. Por cierto, juro que trato de que el capítulo no tenga errores pero siempre se me escapan, ya que escribo sobre la marcha. Lo siento u-u**

 **Aclaraciones: es un fic Elsanna.**

 **No contiene incesto.**

 **Universo alterno.**

 **Viva el yuri.**

 **Frozen es propiedad de Disney.**

 **Deja tu review.**

 **Quiero pizza.**

Al día siguiente Elsa se arrastró desde la cama a la cocina donde puso la máquina de café andar. Decir que le dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía era poco. Estiro los brazos sintió el dolor corriendo por cada fibra.

-Si que estoy en mal estado.- mascullo antes de dejarse caer en la silla esperando por su café. No llego a acomodarse cuando escucho su teléfono sonar un par de veces desde la habitación.- no es posible.- se quejó. Soltó un suspiro que sonó más a un quejido y se puso de pie para ir por él. Lo encontró sobre su mesita de noche arrastro los pies, lo tomo y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina donde la maquina emitió un pitido, el café estaba listo. Dejo el celular en la mesa, fue por una taza y sirvió la humeante bebida. Miro por la ventana el pequeño jardín trasero. No era más que llano césped, sin adornos, sin flores; solo césped y un fresno que brindaba sombra en el verano. El teléfono volvió a sonar y ella aparto la vista para volver a la mesa.

Era Hans, quien más podía ser a aquella hora de la mañana. Un mensaje de buenos días, un informe sobre su reunión de la tarde y una lista de los mensajes que había recibido en felicitación a su próximo matrimonio. Elsa no respondió a ninguno, dejo el teléfono de lado y bebió el café en silencio. Le gustaba las mañanas como esas, tranquilas, silenciosas. Tal vez preferiría tener compañía, alguien que hiciera ruido con la loza, que mascullaras palabras inconexas mientras terminaba de despertarse. Pensó en Hans, en las mañanas que solían compartir juntos. Él rara vez se quedaba más de tiempo, generalmente tomaba el desayuno ya enfundado en un traje. Siempre apresurado.

-¿Con quién vas a casarte?- se preguntó de pronto. El teléfono volvió a sonar esta vez era una llamada. Elsa miro el número, no lo reconocía.

-Hola.-

-Entonces él me ofreció dos entradas para ir mañana en la noche. ¿Puedes creerlo?- le pregunto Kristoff de manera entusiasta. Anna abrió el primer paso de agua y el sistema de regado de los invernáculo se puso en funcionamiento.

-No término de entender porque es tan espectacular.- comento ella pasando junto a él.

\- Ya te lo dije, ese bar es súper exclusivo. Y ahora tenemos dos entradas.- señalo su amigo. Anna frunció el ceño.

-TIENES dos entradas.- remarco abriendo el segundo paso de agua. Kristoff la miro con la boca abierta un segundo y luego la siguió a lo largo de los invernáculos.

-¿Estas de broma verdad?- pregunto, Anna negó con la cabeza y salto sobre unas cuantas aromáticas.

-No sé de que hablas.- dijo haciéndose la desentendida y abriendo el tercer paso de agua.

-Tienes que venir conmigo. No puedes decirme que no. Me lo debes.- le dijo Kristoff que corrió a re direccionar una de las salidas de agua que había comenzado a empapar el camino.

-Ya, a ver ¿y por qué te lo debo?- cuestiono ella volviendo a saltar sobre las aromática.

-Sabes perfectamente porque.- dijo él. Ella soltó un suspiro y fue hacia la parte trasera donde se encontraba el sauce.- Vamos. Será divertido y no tendremos que morirnos de frio como aquella vez.- señalo Kristoff. Anna tomo la manguera, la extendió y le indico que le abriera la llave.

-Estas siendo injusto, aquel día no nos morimos de frio.- comento al tiempo que el agua se abría paso. Kristoff cruzo tras ella para hacerse de una carretilla.

-Anna, tuve que acompañarte hasta la cima de la montaña del norte solo para ver a esa mujer cantar.- señalo al tiempo que volvía a pasar tras ella ya con la carretilla en mano.

-¡Oh vamos! te divertiste tanto como yo.- señalo ella. Él rodo los ojos al tiempo que se disponía a cargar bolsas de fertilizante.

-si me divertí o no, no es el asunto aquí. Lo importante es que te acompañe y ahora te estoy pidiendo lo mismo.- dijo dejando caer una bolsa que se abrió y le mancho la ropa, Anna soltó un suspiro por segunda vez; no llegaría nada con esa discusión.- Anda, por una noche podremos fingir que somos ricos.- agrego él con un sonrisa, y ella ya no pudo con eso.

-De acuerdo. Iré contigo.- cedió antes de dirigir la manguera y mojarlo.

-¡Hey!- exclamo Kristoff huyendo del agua. Anna soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento es que tenías tierra en los pantalones.- comento antes de reír nuevamente.

Elsa había salido a toda prisa de su casa, se había subido a su coche y había agarrado el asfalto a toda la velocidad que le permitía su compacto. No es posible. Otra vez no, otra vez no. Se repetía mientras esperaba en cada semáforo en rojo con el que se topaba. Llego a la estación de policía en tiempo record, tomo su bolso y salió de su auto.

-Señorita Arendelle.- le saludo la agente de policía que ya la conocía.

-Por favor, dime que es broma.- dijo ella, la joven castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Mucho me temo que no. Ya le tengo listo los papeles, solo debe firmarlos y ya.- comento mientras buscaba entre una pila de archivos a su lado. Elsa suspiro de manera cansina.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla antes de eso?- pregunto, la oficial levanto los ojos oscuros y asintió.

-La llevare, vamos.- se puso de pie y le indico a Elsa el camino.

La zona de las celdas era un lugar horrible, pero Elsa podía manejarlo. Al menos ya no se sentía tan espantada como la primera vez; aun así preferiría no volver a tener que pisar ese lugar.

-¿Qué hay preciosura?- se levantó la primera de las voces. Elsa miro hacia delante

-Con esas curvas bien te quiero aquí dentro.-

-Y la reina visita a los plebeyos.-

-¿Qué tal sí te casas conmigo, Arendelle?-

-¡Eh! ya basta, o recibirán la cena en la celda de castigo.- bramo de pronto la oficial. Elsa suspiro cuando las voces callaron y allí estaba la celda, en la celda, Gogo. Su hermana estaba sentada sola, mascando chicle como si se encontrara en un parque.

-Tienes visita.- le dijo la oficial al tiempo que abría la celda para que Elsa pasara. Ella entro.- estaré por aquí para cuando termine.- informo la oficial que cerro la reja y se marchó. Elsa se encamino hasta el lugar donde estaba Gogo y se sentó a su lado. Guardo silencio y espero, espero a no tener que ser quien empezar la conversación pero sabía seria en vano.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto?- pregunto de pronto.

-No me vengas con tus sermones.- le espeto Gogo mirándola. Elsa le sostuvo la mirada.

-Sabes que tengo la razón. No puedes estar entrando a la estación cada semana.- le dijo. Gogo se puso de pie y ella la imito.

-No ha sido cada semana.- recalco. Elsa paso la mano por su cabello.

-Cada dos, entonces. Eso no es mejor.- señalo. Gogo guardo silencio.

-No soy yo quien te llama para vengas por mi.- reclamo.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces quiere que padre se entere? ¿Es eso? ¿O es que acaso te gusta la idea de pasar tus días tras las rejas?- la menor se cruzó de brazos y bajo la mirada. Elsa se obligó a serenarse. El silencio volvió, y ella soltó un largo suspiro.- sabes que lo que te digo es por tu bien. Si padre se entera que ingresaste aquí más de una vez. Te quitara todo y ni tu ni yo queremos eso.- señalo.- y tampoco quiero que te encierren porque entonces yo…- Elsa no pudo seguir hablando, Gogo la había rodeado con sus brazos con fuerza.

-Lo siento. Lamento ser un desastre.- mascullo con la cara pegada a su camisa. Elsa correspondió al abrazo.

-Ya… está bien. No te pongas tan sentimental.- intento bromear. Su hermana se apartó y Elsa le limpio una lagrima que surcaba su mejilla sucia.- siempre me tendrás para sacarte de aquí.- le dijo, entonces gogo sonrió.

-Eso significa que también pagaras la fianza de Hiro.- Elsa rodo los ojos y elevo la mirada al techo.

-Ella me recuerda a alguien.- comento Elsa mirando a la tía de Hiro.

-Quizás a mamá.- respondió Gogo llevándose una dona a la boca. Había sacado a los dos jóvenes de prisión y tras llevar a Hiro a casa decidieron quedarse a desayunar.

-No, creo que es alguien más.- respondió Elsa arrugando la nariz.

-Tal vez es de esas personas que conociste en tu vida anterior y que ahora al encontrarte con ella te parece que te recuerda a alguien, pero solo es tu mente diciéndote que ya la conoces.- dijo Gogo, Elsa bebió su café.

-Esas teorías… ¿de dónde las sacas?- pregunto, su hermana tomo otra dona de la mesa.

-Internet.- respondió.

-¿Te ha pasado con alguien?- se encontró preguntando. Gogo lo medito unos momentos.

-No, pero he leído cosas muy locas de gente que lo ha sentido. Incluso hay un doctor que con hipnosis puede hacerte recordar a esas personas y que las relaciones con personas de tu vida actual.- comento entusiasta. Elsa miro el café que estaba entre sus manos y el rostro de Anna Summers se fue haciendo presente. Aquella sensación de que la conocía de alguna parte.

-¿Por qué te encontrarías con alguien de una vida anterior?- cuestiono, Gogo se encogió de hombros.

-Almas gemelas- respondió. Elsa rodo los ojos.- oye, no lo digo en el sentido romántico ni nada, solo… ya sabes. Esas personas que estarán allí para ti siempre, puede ser tu hermana, tu madre, tu mejor amigo o… incluso tu pareja. Los roles cambian, las conexiones, el amor no.- aclaro antes de comenzar a tomarse su batido de una sola vez. Elsa la miro. Como la chica que le acaba de decir eso podía ser la misma que hace unos minutos había sacado de prisión por estar apostando en pelear de robots y encima armar una trifurca.

-¿Acaso… te ha pasado?- cuestiono de pronto su hermana. Elsa frunció el ceño y sonrió con ironía.

-Noo.- respondió, pero la imagen de los ojos verdeazulados volvió a decir presente; Gogo ladeo la cabeza.

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme. ¡Oh, por los dioses! solo no digas que ha sido con Hans.- exclamo. Elsa soltó un lamento.

-Dios, no. Ya te dije que no me ha pasado.- repitió borrando de su mente a la señorita Summers.

-Anda, dime. Soy tu hermana puedes confiar en mi.- insistió Gogo tomando la última rosquilla que quedaba. Elsa sonrió y se la quitó le dio un mordico antes de señalar a la tía de Hiro.

-Con ella hace unos instantes, ya te lo dije. Ahora vámonos.- dicho eso se puso de pie ante la mirada consternada de Gogo. Le dedico un saludo a tía Cass y espero a que su hermana se despidiera.

-Esto es injusto.- se quejó Gogo.

-Es parte de tu castigo por los hechos ocurridos.- comento Elsa entregándole un rastrillo.

-La verdad prefiero volver a prisión.- mascullo su hermana, ella le sonrió divertida.- te detesto.- agrego.

-Es bueno tener un poco de ayuda extra.- dijo entonces Anna ganándose por completo la atención de Elsa.

\- Gogo está encantada de ayudarnos.- comento mirando a la menor, quien rodo los ojos.

-totalmente fascinada.- agrego. Anna frunció el ceño por el tono irónico y Elsa le dio un codazo a su hermana en las costillas.-¡Auch! ¿Acaso estás loca?- susurro Gogo, su hermana la miro de reojo a modo de advertencia.

-Se amable con la señorita Summers o te juro que tu próximo castigo será aún más horrendo.- agrego.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Listas para el trabajo?- cuestiono Anna que no terminaba de entender la actitud de las hermanas. Gogo entonces se obligó a sonreírle.

-Estamos más que listas.- dijo con fingida amabilidad, que Anna no pareció notar.

-Manos a obra.- vocifero entusiasta.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy?- pregunto Elsa, Anna señalo un par de bolsas que estaban a un lado.

-Colocaremos algunas capas de fertilizante a la tierra. Estuve hablando con Idun y ella decidió que prefiere tirar algunas semillas además de los plantines.- les informo

-Claro, porque ella no tiene que trabajar.- murmuro Gogo antes de que Elsa le diera un pisotón. Ella mascullo una maldición.

-lo que Gogo quiere decir es que ¿porque nuestra madre cambio de idea?- Anna miro a Elsa con una sonrisa y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy muy segura, divago un poco con la explicación. Pero, bueno, ella es la jefa.- simplifico. Elsa devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-mi madre siempre siendo tan clara.- comento animadamente. Gogo frunció el ceño ante la mirada y la sonrisa boba de su hermana.

-Oookey.- comento haciendo que tanto Anna como Elsa la miraran.- ¿Comenzamos con el trabajo o qué?- pregunto entonces.

-Si, por supuesto. Necesitare algo de ayuda con las bolsas antes de que pasemos a las herramientas. He decidido dividir la zona de siembra por eso remplace los hilos perimetrales trabajaremos de aquel lado el día de hoy- informo Anna alzando una de esas bolsas como si no pasara nada y la dejo al pie de gogo.- está es para ti.- abrió la bolsa con una navaja que sacó del bolsillo de su jardinero, la volvió a guardar y fue por otra bolsa que dejo frente a Elsa.- y está para ti.- repitió la acción con la navaja. Ambas hermanas se miraron entre sí.

-O sea que…- Gogo miro a Anna, quien abría su propia bolsa.- ¿Qué es lo que haremos?- cuestiono. La pelirroja upo el fertilizante y sonrió.

-Esparcirlo por toda esa área, luego pasaremos a utilizar las herramientas.- comento ya abriéndose paso hacia allí, se detuvo de pronto y miro a Elsa.- ¿Podrás con la bolsa? – le pregunto con amabilidad. Su hermana asintió.

-Claro, no tendré problemas.- respondió despreocupadamente. Elsa que realizo un patético intento de alzar la bolsa, Gogo la miro caer juntos delante de ella mientras realizaba un globo de chicle.

-¡Por dios, Elsa!- vocifero Anna que salió corriendo en su ayuda dejando olvidada su propia bolsa que termino en el suelo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto ya junto a la rubia. Gogo hizo un nuevo globo de chicle ante la escena en la que su hermana era ayudada a ponerse de pie por una pelirroja demasiado preocupada.- Dime que estas bien… lo siento. Creí que podrías con la bolsa. ¡Dios! De verdad lo lamento.- se disculpó Anna sin necesidad. Elsa limpio un poco sus rodillas y su rostro le sonrió.

-Ya, señorita Summers. No se preocupe estoy bien, además fue mi culpa pensé que no era tan pesada.- afirmo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura? ¿No te hiciste daño? Si es así puedes dejar el trabajo de lado y yo me encargare de todo. No es necesario que me ayudes.- le dijo Anna. Elsa se acomodó el cabello en un gesto y asintió. Fue cuando Anna Summer mostro una amplia sonrisa.

-Amm… tiene tierra en la…- sin dudarlo limpio la mejilla de Elsa con su dedo pulgar, la rubia se quedó estática, ambas se quedaron mirando mientras Anna aún tenía su mano apoyada sobre la piel de Elsa. ¿Qué diantres era aquello? Elsa no soportaba que ningún extraño la tocara, pensó Gogo antes de decidir intervenir.

-Quizás se rompió una uña. Ya, majestad. Al trabajo.- dijo se abrió paso entre las dos, separándolas y tomo un par de cubetas.- Piensa antes de actuar.- le espetó a Elsa al tiempo que le colocaba una entre las manos.

-Creo que ella en verdad pudo haberse lastimado.- comento Anna. Gogo miro la mano de la pelirroja apoyada ahora en un brazo de su hermana y luego el rostro ruborizado de Elsa.

-Sí, claro.- comento divertida antes de cargar su cubeta con el fertilizante.- pero ella está bien ¿no que si Elsa?- indago algo divertida.

-Sí. Sí, estoy bien.- afirmo ella, mirando a Anna quien alejo su mano ese momento.- Solo… Gogo tiene razón, no pensé antes de actuar.- agrego señalando el cubo que tenía en las manos.

-¿Por qué será?- soltó Gogo con una sonrisa antes de ponerse en marchar hacia la zona de trabajo.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde trabajaron casi sin descanso y Gogo había notado los extraños cruces de miradas entre Anna Summers y su hermana.

-Entonces… ¿llevas mucho tiempo dedicándote a esto?- pregunto de pronto a la pelirroja mientras esparcían el fertilizante con las herramientas. Anna le sonrió.

-Si te refieres a la preparación de jardines, la verdad es que acabo de comenzar.- bromeo.- Pero si hablas del manejo de semillas, plantines y flores puede decirse que llevo en ello algunos años.- Gogo le sonrió. A favor de la verdad, la pelirroja era muy bella y graciosa.

-Así que mi madre te ha llevado a explorar una nueva faceta de tu profesión.- comento, Anna asintió.

-Podría decirse que si.- afirmo.- La estoy disfrutando bastante, claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de Kristoff que debe pasarse la tarde frente al mostrador atendiendo a los clientes.- comento divertida. Gogo elevo una ceja.

\- ¿Kristoff, he? ¿Es tu novio o algo así?- cuestiono. Anna negó con la cabeza.

-No, él es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde niños.- Gogo entonces miro que su hermana se acercaba.

-Entonces… tal vez podríamos salir alguna vez.- comento como si nada, el rostro de Anna subió un tono.

-¿Salir? ¿Cómo… tú y yo?- cuestiono.

-Claro, como a una cita.- propuso. Anna parpadeo un par de veces, entonces se escuchó la voz de Elsa.

-Ya termine de esparcir adecuadamente el fertilizante de aquel lado ¿Cómo van ustedes?- cuestiono. Anna miro a Elsa y luego a Gogo, quien hablo antes de que la pelirroja lo hiciera.

-Bien, acabo de preguntarle a Anna si quiere salir a un cita conmigo.- comento antes de realizar un globo con el chicle que mascaba. La mandíbula de Elsa cayo lentamente y Anna abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ah… yo… este…- Anna tartamudeo. Elsa frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- le pregunto a su hermana.- ¿Cómo puedes estar molestando a la señorita Summers con algo así?- Gogo sonrió.

-Solo fue una simple invitación.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué dices Anna? podría enseñarte la bicicleta que estoy diseñando y luego iríamos a comer unas hamburguesas.- propuso, Elsa miro a Anna ella bajo la mirada buscando que su rubor no fuera tan evidente.

-En realidad sería un halago salir contigo…- pareció estar a punto de continuar cuando Elsa la interrumpió.

-Absolutamente no.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- No llevaras a la señorita Summers a ningún lado. Solo la meterás en problemas.- le espetó a su hermana. Gogo frunció el ceño.

-que impropio de tu parte hermana, no dejar que Anna responda. Además, tal vez ella quiera meterse en problemas.- le dijo dedicándole un guiño a Anna que esta vez no pudo esconder el rubor que subió a sus mejillas y lleno su rostro.

-Bueno… yo… sería una experiencia interesante.- respondió. Elsa entonces tomo del brazo a Gogo.

-Ella y yo debemos hablar.- dijo sin más y rastro a su hermana hasta el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- vocifero. Gogo la miro con media sonrisa mientras sobaba el brazo que Elsa le había sujetado.- ¿Es que acaso estás loca? No puedes simplemente invitar a alguien como la señorita Summers a una cita.-

-¿alguien como Anna? ¿ a qué te refieres, hermana?- indago divertida, ver a Elsa perdiendo los estribos así siempre le divertía.

-A que ella es alguien dulce, simpática, bonita. No es grotesca, ni nada por el estilo como lo son las chicas con las que tu sueles ir a esas… "citas"- le dijo

-no veo cual es el problema. Además, ella dijo que sería una experiencia interesante- respondió. Elsa paso la mano por su cabello.

-De acuerdo ¿qué es lo que quieres demostrar? Porque siempre hay algo detrás de este tipo de actitudes tuyas- pregunto. Gogo se cruzó de brazos.

-No quiero demostrar nada, hermana. Anna es una chica especialmente linda y parece muy dulce, como tú ya has dicho. Solo hago lo que mi instinto me indica, la invito a una cita.- Elsa levanto el dedo índice en señal de advertencia, las mejillas estaban rojas y en sus ojos relucía algo que Gogo jamás le había visto.

-Si la metes en problemas, si llega a mis oídos un solo mal movimiento tuyo en esa cita…- Gogo bajo cabeza ocultando su sonrisa y levanto una mano indicándole a Elsa que se detuviera, así lo hizo.

-No tienes que ponerte así.- le dijo de pronto, la rubia la miro confundida.- Si tanto te gusta puedo cancelarle y dejarte el camino libre.- comento como si nada.- Claro, si es que a Hans no le molesta.- Elsa negó con incredulidad. Acaso su hermana…

-¿De qué estás hablando?- cuestiono

-Sabes de lo que hablo…- le dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta para volver al jardín.- Abre tus ojos Elsa, o puede que luego sea demasiado tarde.- agrego antes de simplemente irse y dejar a Elsa con el corazón desbocado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Nueva actualización, espero la disfruten.**

 **Advertencias: es un fic Elsanna.**

 **Contiene helsa.**

 **Universo alterno.**

 **Nos son hermanas.**

 **Dejen sus review para saber si les a gustando la historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No puedes llevar esa camioneta.- le advirtió Kristoff. Anna coloco sus brazos en jarra, había accedido a ir aquel club "exclusivo" incluso había aceptado ponerse un bonito vestido y tacones pero aquello, era demasiado.

-¿De qué hablas y en que se supone que iremos?- cuestiono ella.

-En taxi.-

-Por que ir en taxi, si tenemos nuestro propio auto.-

-Porqué tu auto es una chatarra.- señalo él. Anna llevo sus manos al pecho con dramatismo.

-¿Cómo puedes ofender así a Betty?- dijo, Kristoff negó.- ve tú en taxi. Yo iré en mi camioneta, o tengo una mejor idea, no iré.- ante sus palabras su amigo levanto las manos a modo de rendición.

-¡Wo, woo! de acuerdo, vamos en tu cacharro. Pero por favor Anna, prométeme que lo dejaras unas cuadras antes.- le pidió. Anna resoplo.

-Está bien. Está bien.- le dijo.- Mejor sube y vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.-

Hans se acomodó el moño de su esmoquin por segunda vez, soltó un gruñido y finalmente se volteó para mirar a Elsa.

-Cariño, ¿Podrías ayudarme?- le pregunto. Elsa estiró las manos en el reducido habitáculo del ascensor donde se encontraban.

-Hiciste mal el nudo.- le advirtió, deshizo por completo el trabajo de Hans y comenzó de nuevo.

-Es que prefiero las corbatas, lo sabes.- le dijo él sin dejar de observarla.

-Lo sé.- replicó ella no atreviéndose a levantar la mirada y chocar con sus ojos verdes.

-Me gusta el perfume que llevas ¿Es nuevo?- pregunto Hans. Elsa terminó de ajustar el moño y le sonrió.

-Un presente de mi madre.- comentó, levantando la mirada. Se encontró con los ojos de su prometido, él llevaba una sonrisa pintada, una autentica. No como las miles que regalaría esa noche. Y la miraba como solía hacerlo a veces, con un brillo inusual; como si no existiera en el mundo nadie más que ella.

-Es delicioso.- murmuro antes de acortar el espacio entre ellos.

-Hans.- le advirtió Elsa, pues el ascensor se detuvo. La puerta se abrió pero Hans estiró el brazo y apretó un botón al azar. Elsa vio como la puerta se cerraba nuevamente.- ¿Qué haces?- cuestionó algo divertida por su actitud infantil.

-Nadie se molestara si llegamos un segundo tarde. Y recordé que aún no me has dado mi dosis de besos de hoy.- dijo él mientras la tomaba de la cintura.- Además… estás hermosa.- Elsa rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que te molestarías porque opte por un traje en lugar de un vestido- coloco sus brazos en los hombros de él. Hans bufo.

-No importa que lleves puesto, siempre te ves hermosa.- meneó la cabeza ligeramente.- Aunque siempre prefiero los vestidos.- agrego. Elsa negó. El ascensor se detuvo, Hans volvió a estirar la mano para indicar un piso cualquiera. Guardaron silencio hasta que se puso de nuevo en movimiento.

-Eres un niño.- rió Elsa. Él se encogió de hombros y por fin se aproximó para poder besarla. Un beso, dos, tres, las manos se afianzaron a su cintura. Elsa deseo sentirse como él en ese momento, pero no lo consiguió.

-Tal vez podríamos huir de esta fiesta.- le susurro Hans cuando el ascensor se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Elsa lo miro a los ojos. Le encantaba ese Hans. Despreocupado, espontaneo, incluso divertido. ¿Por qué no podía amarlo?

-Pensé que tenías que capturar un nuevo e importantísimo socio.- le dijo ella. Él meneó la cabeza antes de dar un paso atrás.

-Lo sé, esta fiesta es crucial para el negocio.- dijo, se estiro apretó el botón del piso al que se dirigían y se miró en el espejo para acomodar su esmoquin.

-No lo decía en serio.- señalo Elsa, quien también aprovecho para acomodar su ropa, Hans la miro.

-Lo siento, amor. Pero yo tampoco lo hacía al decir aquello de huir.- agrego. El ascensor se detuvo, Elsa miro un segundo el suelo, luego la espalda de Hans que se marchaba; se preguntó cómo debería sentirse estar ebrio de amor, y salió para unírsele.

Llegaron al lugar caminando, pues Kristoff realmente insistió en dejar a Betty unas cuadras más allá. Aquel club ni siquiera parecía un club desde el exterior y, de no ser por las personas que formaban fila a un lado, Anna lo hubiera pasado de largo. Tuvieron que mostrarle las entradas a un gorila que era incluso más grande que Kristoff, a travesaron un pasillo oscuro solo iluminado con tenues luces rojas.

-Esto no me da buena espina, Kris.- había dicho ella, pero su amigo estaba tan fascinado que ni siquiera la escucho. El pasillo oscuro terminaba en una pista de baile donde la música no lo dejaba a uno siquiera escuchar su propio pensamiento.

-¡Esto está de locos!- grito Kristoff extasiado y la tomo de la mano para hacerse camino entre la multitud.

De aquello hacia una hora, se hicieron de una mesa alejada, estuvieron bailando y Anna se arrepintió de haber llevados tacones tan altos.

-¿Quieres otro trago?- le grito Kristoff. Ella negó con un movimiento de la mano.- Eres una aburrida.-

-¿Sabes que debo conducir, verdad? Alguien deberá cargarte hasta casa.- le grito ella, él rodó los ojos.

-Iré por una bebida para mí ¿Te traigo agua?- cuestiono, esta vez Anna asintió y vio como Kristoff se alejaba. Aprovechó su ausencia para respirar un poco aunque todo el aire del lugar parecía viciado, se enderezó en el asiento, se cercioró que nadie la observaba y se quitó los zapatos por un segundo; el alivio de sentir los pies libres fue inmediato.

-Por eso yo no uso tacones.- escucho de pronto a su lado. Anna sintió el rubor subir por sus mejillas y de inmediato comenzó a ponerse los zapatos.

-Ah… Yo… En realidad… Solo estaba.- se enredó con sus palabras. Gogo frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento no te escuche, debes hablar más alto.- le dijo. Anna asintió y se alejó un poco de la joven con discreción.

-Solo necesitaba descansar un segundo.- respondió.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó. Gogo le sonrió y señalo hacia una mesa donde se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes. Todos levantaron la mano para saludarla y ella devolvió el gesto antes de mirar nuevamente a su interlocutora.

-Es el cumpleaños de Wasabi, el de la camisa verde. Y decidimos que tenía que salir a probar suerte.- le comento, Anna asintió.- ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso estas con tu "no novio"?- le pregunto. Ella soltó una risa.

-Si lo dices por el chico rubio. Ese es Kristoff, mi amigo.- señalo.

-Pues, vaya amigo. Parece un hombre de la montaña. Tardé en aproximarme porque tenía miedo de que sacara un hacha o algo.- le dijo, Anna rió a un más fuerte y agradeció a la música que amortiguo el sonido.

-Él es algo grande y rustico, si.- atino a decir.

-Ya veo, pues si enserio es solo tu amigo deberían unirse a nuestra mesa, mi amiga se muere por conocerlo.- Gogo señaló una chica rubia, delgada y que llevaba un vestido rosa chicle.

-Oh claro, estoy segura de que a él le encantará conocerla. Allí mismo viene.-

Era una de esas fiestas de coctel, en donde todo el mundo llevaba una máscara sin necesidad de tener en verdad una. Elsa misma tenía que fingir cada expresión, cada gesto. Cada palabra debía ser medida antes de ser dicha.

-Aun así, me parece que la nueva política de impuestos es absurda.- le respondió una de las mujeres con la que conversaba.

-Está hecha para ayudar a la nueva generación de inmigrantes y eso es algo que no debería aprobarse.- argumentó otra.

-Creo que nuestro país tiene una gran capacidad para crecer y ayudar a otros a desarrollarse, y unas pocas coronas tal vez salven la vida de alguien.- acotó ella.

-¡Fa! esos solo quieren vivir de nosotros.- argumento una de las mujeres, que vestía un tapado de piel y llevaba el cabello recogido en un peinado demasiado alto.

-Creo que el gobierno solo quiere brindar mejores oportunidades a los desafortunados que terminan huyendo en busca de una mejor calidad de vida.- la mujer era exasperante y el dichoso impuesto, del que no había dejado de quejarse, no afectaba en lo más mínimo, ni a su negocio ni a sus millones ya acumulados.

-Me parece que jamás estaremos de acuerdo. ¡Oh, pero mira! Allí viene tu flamante futuro esposo.- le dijo antes de sonreír y menear la mano de manera exagerada hacia Hans. Él se aproximó con una de sus sonrisas calculadas.

-Buenas noches, señoras.- las saludó.- Veo que están teniendo una bonita conversación.- les dijo tomando suavemente la cintura de Elsa.

-Nada de eso. A ver si le enseñas a Elsa algo sobre políticas de estado. Me temo que no tiene mucha idea de ello.- dijo como si ella no estuviera allí. Hans la miró con los sentidos alerta. Sabía que eso podía hacer que ella explotara, pero era una reunión de negocios, así que solo dejo pasar lo dicho por la mujer.

-Elsa tiene ideales muy admirables y sabe mucho sobre política. La verdad no creo que deba enseñarle nada, es más, ella es quien me enseña a mí.- respondió él. La mujer estalló en una risa estridente igual que las demás.

-Tu sí que eres un galán.- le dijo de manera coqueta. Hans sonrió.

-¿Me imagino que ya comenzaron con los preparativos para la boda?- preguntó de pronto otra de las mujeres.

-Por supuesto, las invitaciones ya están en marcha. Y tengo entendido que Elsa ya arregló lo del servicio de catering.- respondió.

-¿Dónde la realizaran? Es la boda del año, quiero creer que por ende será inolvidable.- comentó la mujer.

-Hans ha optado por el antiguo castillo.- respondió Elsa. Se hizo silencio un momento.

-¡Aaah! Pero si es de ensueño.- exclamo la mujer casi conmovida.

-¡Magnificó!- dijo la otra.

-Ustedes serán como un par de príncipes, ya me lo imagino.- Elsa rodó los ojos pero termino encontrándose con la mirada de Hans y una sonrisa autentica. La tomó de la mano y con su pulgar le acarició el dorso; él siguió conversando pero Elsa se había perdido en ese gesto. Aquello no era una farsa, no era parte del teatro que venían armando, fue real; de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo. Se sintió mareada, para Hans todo era tan real, en cambio para ella…

-Allí está el señor Scolaro, será mejor que vayamos a saludarlo.- miro a su prometido que se despidió de las mujeres de manera cordial, ella solo les dedicó un gesto y un intento de sonrisa. _¿Qué estás haciendo, Elsa?_ se preguntó de pronto.

-Anda, Anna. Déjame que te lleve.-

-No, en serio. Tengo la camioneta a unas cuadras puedo ir sola.- Gogo suspiro rendida.

-Está bien, tú ganas. No insistiré más de la cuenta.- le dijo con media sonrisa.- Pero que conste que esto no cuenta como una cita.- señalo, Anna sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora tendré que buscar otra excusa para decirte que no.- bromeo. Ambas rieron, se encontraban fuera del bar, el casi silencio de la noche era reconfortante después de tanta música. Anna dijo que debía marcharse cuando Kristoff la abandonó en la mesa junto a Gogo y Fred, un chico demasiado extraño quien ella estaba segura había consumido algún tipo de droga.

-Supongo entonces que te veré el lunes.- dijo Gogo.

-¿Nos ayudaras? No pareció gustarte mucho la última vez.- señalo ella, la chica hizo un ademán con la mano.

-A menos que prefieras estar a solas con Elsa.- comentó como si nada. Anna se cruzó de brazos y miró el suelo.

-Yo, no… es decir, me gusta trabajar con Elsa pero… yo… ah… también me gusta que nos ayudes.- la morocha le miró y elevó una de sus cejas en un gesto que también le había visto a su hermana mayor.

-Entonces me veras.- respondió, el silencio se hizo presente.

-Nos vemos.- pronuncio. Gogo asintió.

-Sí, claro. Yo volveré a dentro. Anna, con respecto a Elsa…- Gogo dudo un segundo.- No es nada, mejor… nos vemos luego.- dijo y tras eso simplemente giro y se adentró nuevamente en el club. Anna se quedó sola, suspiró y emprendió camino hacia su camioneta para volver a casa.

Se habían marchado luego de que Hans se encontrara con unos amigos de la universidad. Su prometido estaba más que contento tras lograr atraer al posible socio y acordar una reunión la semana siguiente, así que cuando sus compañeros le ofrecieron ir por unos tragos a una lugar más divertido, él no dudó en aceptar; estaba con ánimos de fiesta. Elsa se despidió de él en el estacionamiento, no soportaba a los amigo de Hans y mucho menos sus fiestas de tragos, así que se excusó diciendo que moría de cansancio y que solo les aguaría la fiesta. Hans pareció algo molesto pero luego solo cedió a su pedido, incluso le entrego las llaves de su auto para que se fuera en él, argumentando que tomaría un taxi más tarde.

Tomó la ruta más larga para volver a casa, estaba perdida en una nebulosa; no podía dejar de pensar en aquella epifanía que había tenido de pronto. Ella estaba haciendo de su matrimonio un acto más en la obra de teatro que había sido su vida los últimos años, sin embargo para Hans, aquello era algo real; muy real. Suspiro.

-Tendrás que hablar con él, Elsa.- se dijo, pero… ¿Qué se supone que le diría? No. Lo mejor era intentar. Si, ella debía hacer que fuera real; tenía tiempo. Ella podía llegar a hacer real ese compromiso, solo era cuestión de proponérselo, cuestión de…

-Esa es…- un vehículo estaba varado a un lado del camino, un vehículo que Elsa conocía.

Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Kristoff, o incluso haber aceptado la propuesta de Gogo. Si no hubiera sido tan cabezota ahora no estaría como estaba, varada a la vera del camino porque Betty había decidido dejar de funcionar.

-Vamos, cariño. Por favor.- le rogó, pero el motor seguía ahogado.- Por favor, Betty. Te prometo que te pagaré un tapizado nuevo el próximo año, incluso un motor lujoso. Lo que desees, solo enciende.- Anna acciono el mecanismo de encendido pero su camioneta tosió con violencia para luego apagarse por completo.- Esta bien. Si así lo deseas.- vociferó dándole un golpe al volante, tiró los zapatos a algún lugar de la cabina y abrió la puerta para ir a echarle un vistazo al motor ella misma. Abrió el capó, revisó el aceite, controló el sistema de refrigerado y encendido, todo hasta que dio con el problema o lo que ella pensaba podía ser, el alternador.

-¡Maldición!- soltó al aire, volvió al vehículo y buscó su bolso, sacó su celular y terminó pegándole un puñetazo al volante acompañado de una grosería, no tenía batería.- Joder, Anna. ¡Serás idiota!- exclamo. Se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, apoyo su cabeza y sus manos en el volante. Suspiro pesadamente. _Anna, con respecto a Elsa…_ De inmediato escucho un par de bocinazos.- Estoy en la maldita banquina, imbécil.- gritó. Cuando levantó la vista un auto de lujo color negro había estacionado delante de su camioneta.- Oh, no… así es como muere la gente en las películas.- mascullo. Se preguntó dónde había dejado la porra que Kristoff le había regalado, se agachó en el asiento y la tomó; irguió el cuerpo dispuesta a atacar pero entonces, Elsa Arendelle levantó una mano para saludarla.

Tiró la porra en algún lugar, se apresuró a ponerse los tacones y salió del coche al tiempo que Elsa se aproximaba a ella. Vestía un elegante traje color gris oscuro y estaba maquillada como si viniera de una fiesta.

-¡Hola! Ah… vi su camioneta y decidí detenerme para ver si todo marchaba bien.- le dijo. Anna se acomodó el cabello que seguro llevaba hecho un desastre y le sonrió.

-¡Hola! Sí, es decir, no… la verdad es que me he quedado varada. La he revisado y creo que es el alternador tendría que llamar a un técnico pero… bueno, resulta que soy un desastre y no he puesto a cargar mi teléfono en todo el día. Así que si… tengo algunos problemas.- soltó una risita tras ahogarse por hablar demasiado rápido. Elsa entonces llevó una mano al bolsillo de su saco y le tendió un móvil.

-No sé nada de mecánica, pero puede que esto ayude para que llame a alguien más.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Anna parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió.

-Gracias.- dijo antes de tomar el móvil.

-¿Cómo que no puedes venir?- pregunto indignada.- Luigi te pago una fortuna cada maldito mes para que Betty funcione. Es tu culpa que me encuentre a un lado del camino en este momento.- exclamo. Elsa pareció morderse el interior de su mejilla y ella acomodó su cabello en un gesto, buscando tranquilidad.- Bien ¿Y cómo hago que encienda?... ¿Qué? No, claro que no tengo otra batería. Ya. Sabes que, mejor ven por ella mañana y ni pienses que voy a pagarte.- dicho eso colgó el teléfono con furia.

-Así que… ¿no vendrá?- cuestionó Elsa, ella bufó y le tendió el teléfono.

-Mejor no digas nada.- agrego.- ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?- pregunto abriendo la puerta del copiloto para poder buscar su cartera y algo de dinero extra que tenía en la guantera. Cerro la puerta con furia.- Supongo que llamar un taxi, ¿Podría usar tu teléfono nuevamente?- cuestionó recuperando algo la compostura. Elsa asintió pero dudo un segundo.

-Sabe, señorita Summers. Para mí no sería una molestia llevarla hasta su casa.- Anna la miró y sonrió.

-No quiero importunarte, Elsa. Yo…-

-Insisto. Déjeme llevarla a casa. No será ninguna molestia.- Elsa no la dejó terminar. Anna lo meditó un segundo, y al final soltó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque has tenido que escucharme gritar como una histérica.- cedió encaminándose hacia el auto de la rubia.

-En realidad, y discúlpeme el atrevimiento, ha sido una escena de lo más cómica.- le dijo Elsa, siguiéndole los paso.

-Que vergonzoso.- murmuró Anna ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Nada de eso, supongo que si yo fuera el tal Luigi en este momento estaría rogándole a los dioses por no conocer su furia.- comentó al tiempo que le abría la puerta del acompañante. Anna negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes suerte entonces, de en cambio, ser mi ángel guardián.- le dijo antes de entrar al auto.

Encendió la radio para apaciguar el silencio que reinaba tras la disparatada explicación de cómo Anna termino aun lado de la carretera y además vestida con aquel ajustado vestido color verde. Ahora Anna Summers tarareaba la canción que comenzó a sonar y ella misma se había visto golpeando al ritmo de la música el volante. De pronto había dejado de pensar en el asunto de Hans, ni siquiera lo recordaba. En cambio no podía dejar de pensar en lo bonita que sonaba su voz, en lo delicioso del perfume que traía y en como la había llamado, su ángel guardián.

-jamás había estado en un Lamborghini autentico, mucho menos en uno que cuesta 5.3 millones. Este es uno de esos días que quedan para las historias.- comentó Anna.

-Más aún si empiezan con una linda pelirroja varada al costado de la carretera ataviada con un vestido de ensueño.- agrego Elsa. El silencio se hizo presente, y fue cuando su cerebro reacciono.- Ah. Yo… Bueno. Es un vestido bonito y usted…- miró a Anna una fracción de segundo, guardó silencio.

-Gracias.- se limitó a decir la pelirroja. Wings comenzó a sonar y fue cuando agrego.- Tú también te ves muy bonita.- el pulso le martilló y apretó el volante, volvió a mirar a Anna a hurtadillas. La pelirroja miraba por su ventanilla perdida en algún pensamiento.- Sabes, amó esta canción.- dijo de pronto y como si se tratara de su auto le subió el volumen antes de comenzar a cantar. Elsa se limitó a sonreír y negó con la cabeza- ¡Oh, dios! Lo siento. A veces me pongo nerviosa y actuó sin pensar… espera. No es que tú me pongas nerviosa, aunque de hecho lo haces; pero no es algo así como nerviosa en el sentido de que me alteras es solo que… mejor me arrojare del auto ahora mismo.- dijo Anna. Elsa soltó una risa, una que Anna no le escuchó nunca.

-No debe ser tan temerosa solo por complacerme.- respondió y el rostro de ambas subió un tono. El auto detuvo su marcha en un semáforo, Elsa miro a Anna.- Usted… también me pone algo nerviosa, señorita Summers.- dijo. La música llego a su estrofa final y se silenció. Anna abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces su estómago rugió.

-Yo… no puedo estar sin humillarme un solo segundo.- dijo, el semáforo cambio de color y Elsa reinicio la marcha.

-Tal vez podríamos ir por algo de comer. Yo también muero de hambre.- propuso.

Anna la miró incrédula.

-Pensé que dijiste que habías estado en una cena.- señalo.

-Era una fiesta-coctel. Ya debe saber cómo es eso…- dijo, girando a la derecha.

-No. No lo sé.- respondió interesada. Elsa la miró de soslayo.

-Bueno, generalmente son reuniones de negocios disfrazadas de fiestas. Hay meseros que llevan pequeños bocadillo a los invitados, pero la verdad es que jamás puedes comer nada que no sea un bocadillo de caviar al llegar. Porque cuando te das cuenta estás rodeado de personas que quieren hablar contigo, todos con intenciones de hacerte la mejor propuesta de negocio, claro que, de manera casual.- comentó Elsa que ya conducía sin rumbo pues había optado por dejar de lado el camino que la llevaría hacia la casa de Anna Summers. Anna rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

-Sí que son extraños ustedes los ricos.- dijo.- ¡oh! dobla aquí, a la izquierda; te llevare a comer algo de verdad.- Elsa sonrió y obedeció sin más.

El lugar olía a frituras, el piso era de un color rojizo, una rocolla sonaba en un rincón con una canción que no llegaba a reconocer. Las lámparas con mamparas verdes colgaban por sobre las mesas de madera y los sillones de una imitación de cuero rechinaban con cada movimiento. Las había atendido una mujer desgarbada que reconoció a Anna de inmediato y que a ella la miró con suspicacia tal vez reconociéndola también. Elsa jamás había estado en un lugar como aquel, jamás había pedido una hamburguesa a las casi dos y treinta de la madrugada y jamás había visto a nadie ponerle tanto kétchup a unas patata fritas, sin embargo, se sintió extrañamente como en casa. Relajo los hombros y miró como Anna llevaba una patata a su boca, mientras reía de su expresión ante la grasosa hamburguesa que le habían puesto delante.

-Solo cómetela, estará deliciosa.- le dijo. Elsa tomó un par de cubierto y Anna la miró espantada.- ¡Noo! Con las manos, si comes con cubiertos te hare bailar la próxima cosa que suene en la rocolla.- le advirtió. Ella dejó los cubiertos y levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

-Usted es una pequeña tirana, señorita Summers.- le dijo. Anna rodó los ojos.

-Con que sigas diciéndome señorita Summers, tu lindo traje terminará lleno de katsu.- Elsa sonrió.- Vamos, puedes decirme Anna es el nombre más simplón que existe.- agregó antes de llevarse un puñado de patatas a la boca.

-No creo que sea simplón, me gusta. Anna.- repitió ella, tomando también una patata pero degustando el sonido de aquel nombre.

-Estas mintiendo.-

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- cuestiono.

-Porque intentas ser amable ante un nombre tan simplón. Te apuesto lo que sea a que en cualquier país que vayas encontraras al menos 100 Annas.- Elsa la miró de pronto, tenía el mentón manchado con aderezo, el cabello hecho un lio, las pecas esparcidas hasta los hombros, pasó saliva.

-Pero ninguna de ellas… serian tú.- murmuro. Anna desvió la mirada y capturó su soda para comenzar a beber. Elsa tomó la hamburguesa con las manos y le dio un mordisco. Una canción termino y comenzó otra.

-De acuerdo. Tu ganas.- dijo de pronto Anna, la miró.- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?-

-Bueno… es la cosa más grasosa que he comido en años, pero… también una de las más deliciosas. Creo que pondré este lugar como punto de reunión para cerrar negocios.- bromeo al final.

-Ágata estará encantada de atender a tus socios.- le dijo Anna señalando a la mujer que tomaba una orden con desgano. Elsa rió.

-Umm. Si, tal vez venga cuando ella no esté de turno.- comento. Anna exploto en una risa que viajo por los oídos de Elsa hasta su centro para quedarse allí resonando.

Anna miró el perfil de Elsa mientras caminaban hacia el auto, la noche estaba fría y ella se había abrazado a sí misma, pero al segundo el saco de la rubia ya estaba sobre sus hombros. "soy inmune al frio" le había dicho. Se mordió el labio al tiempo que Elsa abría la puerta para que ella subiera. Suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró, aproximó la nariz a la suave tela; olía a Elsa. No solo a la fragancia de su perfume, sino a ella, a su aroma. Cuando su compañera subió se apresuró a abrocharse el cinturón. Elsa no encendió la radio esa vez, Anna volvió a mirar su perfil mientras maniobraba para salir del estacionamiento y tomar la calle.

-Jamás pensé que este día terminaría así.- comento Elsa, quizás para ella misma.

-Yo tampoco.- susurro ella. Elsa la miró de soslayo y sonrió. La voz de Gogo volvió a hacer eco en su mente "Anna, con respecto a Elsa..." con respecto a Elsa ¿Qué? Se preguntó. Negó e hizo que el recuerdo se marchara.

Aquella noche. Había soñado con algo así tal vez un par de veces, pero… nunca había sido tan perfecto. Ella ya no necesitaba más de Elsa, con eso le bastaba, con eso tenía de sobra. Con esa noche y las tardes trabajando a su lado, ya no podía pedir más. El auto se detuvo de pronto, había ido perdida mirando a Elsa que no detecto el tiempo, ni el movimiento. La rubia se desprendió el cinturón y bajó para abrirle la puerta. Anna tomó aire antes de descender.

-Tu casa es muy bonita.- le dijo Elsa tras cerrar la puerta del auto. Anna miró un momento la pequeña vivienda que sus padres habían comprado hacia años.

-No será una mansión pero tiene su encanto.- Elsa le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta.

-Las mansiones suelen ser muy poco acogedoras y vacías. Personalmente prefiero una casa como esta.- comento Elsa. Anna aspiró el aire frio de la noche, se detuvo antes las escaleras que separaban la entrada, se giró hacia Elsa.

-Gracias por rescatarme del costado del camino, y por esta noche. Ha sido…- _perfecta._ Pensó.- de lo más agradable.- terminó diciendo. Elsa la miró a los ojos.

-Gracias a ti, Anna. Por las hamburguesas y la compañía. Creo que salvarte ha sido la mejor decisión de esta noche.- un grillo cantó en algún lugar incierto. Anna rogó porque el tiempo se detuviera, por no tener que voltearse y marcharse, porque Elsa no tuviera que irse.

-Creo que ya estas a salvo. Nos veremos el lunes.- claro que el tiempo no podía detenerse.

-Seguro. Gracias por todo y…- se quitó el saco y se lo dio a la rubia. Elsa lo dobló y se quedó mirándolo.

-No ha sido nada.- dijo, levantó la mirada azul. Anna casi su arroja al vacío, casi pierde todo con un movimiento, casi termina aquella noche como debía, como deseaba pero se contuvo y le besó la mejilla.

-Nos veremos el lunes. Nuevamente, gracias por todo. Adiós.- dijo y se giró. No volteó hasta que había abierto la puerta. Saludo a Elsa con un movimiento de mano que ella respondió precariamente y metió a la seguridad de su hogar con el corazón latiéndole como jamás lo había hecho. Se llevó la mano a los labios y sonrió mientras un terremoto sacudía algún lugar de su interior.

Un huracán de fuego, una tormenta terriblemente imparable, algo quebró la tierra, el mundo dio un vuelco y todo por el pequeño y rápido beso que Anna Summers le había plantado en la mejilla. Se había quedado sin palabras, apenas levantó la mano para despedirse y ni siquiera recordó como había llegado hasta el auto. Puso la mano en su mejilla y en su cabeza estalló una bomba molotov ¿Cómo se sentirá estar ebrio de amor? _Hans. Anna._

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- se preguntó antes de poner en marcha el auto y dirigirse a casa con el mundo quebrado en dos y por un simple beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Buenas, ¿Cómo les va? Traigo una humilde ofrenda para ustedes. Ahora, me voy hacia el espacio nuevamente._**

 ** _Esté es un fic Elsanna._**

 ** _Universo altero._**

 ** _No contiene incesto; pero si algo de helsa._**

 ** _Relación chica-chica._**

 ** _Si nada te gusta, nos vemos en el infierno. Na, mentira. O quizás no(?)_**

 ** _Frozen y los demás personajes que pueden aparecer en estaba historia son de Disney, o de sus restos congelados._**

Él seguía dormido en el sillón con el esmoquin totalmente desarreglado, abrazando la manta que en la noche le había traído para resguardarlo del posible frio. Hans había llegado a su casa durante la madrugada, dándole un susto de muerte. Había entrado con la copia de la llave que ella solía guardar bajo la madera floja de la entrada y había hecho tal ruido que Elsa se había hecho de un antiguo palo de hockey para golpear, al que ella pensó, sería un ladrón. Pero cuando llegó a la sala encontró a su prometido tirado en el sofá, balbuceando tonterías y despidiendo un olor etílico de lo más desagradable. Lo dejó allí tirado, no tenía fuerzas, ni ánimos para subirlo por las escaleras y llevarlo al cuarto de visitas. Sin embargo, le había quitado los zapatos y le tiró aquella manta.

Elsa se acurrucó más en el pequeño sillón que se hallaba junto a la ventana, subió los pies, dejó de lado la taza de café y cogió el libro que había comenzado hacía un par de días.

"… _y allí estaba ella, a pesar del frio, a pesar del hielo. El viento se detuvo, los árboles silenciaron su cantar, mi corazón vibró al tiempo que su cabello pelirrojo se llenaba de escarcha._

 _-Así que aquí te has escondido ¿Sabes cuánto llevo buscándote?- No, no lo sabía. Pero…_

 _-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote yo a ti?- y ella sonrió como respuesta…"_

Elsa bajó el libro, miró por la ventana, y sin motivo alguno su mente viajó a la noche anterior, a Anna Summers llena de aderezo hablando sobre cómo había descubierto aquel lugar cuando se fugó un día de la escuela; y al instante ya estaban caminando juntas hasta la puerta de su casa. Elsa se tocó la mejilla. Aquel beso efímero le ardió en la superficie de la piel. Suspiró.

-Se me había olvidado lo bonita que te ves en las mañanas.- se exaltó, como cuando a uno lo descubren haciendo trampa.

-¡Hans!- dijo sorprendida, mirando a su prometido que la contemplaba desde el sillón.

-Lo siento ¿Estabas muy concentrada en la lectura?- le preguntó sentándose.

-No, solo… no importa. ¡Buenos días!- Hans meneó una mano al tiempo que con la otra se tomada los ojos.

-Mmm… ni tan buenos.- respondió. Elsa aguantó una risa ante la inminente resaca de su prometido.

-Te prepararé un café y tendré listas unas aspirinas; pero deberías darte un baño antes de desayunar, aún apestas a alcohol.- señaló ella dejando el libro junto a la taza y poniéndose de pie. Hans soltó un lamento.

-Tienes razón. ¿Tengo alguna muda de ropa aquí?- Elsa se detuvo a medio camino de la cocina.

-No lo recuerdo, echare un vistazo mientras estás en la ducha.- Hans se puso de pie y estiró los músculos.

-De acuerdo. Si no la encuentras tengo una muda de emergencia en el baúl de mi coche.- lo escuchó desde la sala.

-¡Vale! ¡Hay toallas limpias en el armario del baño!- gritó. Un refunfuñar le llegó desde la sala y luego los pasos subiendo la escalera.

Había sacado la muda que Hans tenía de reserva en el coche. La encontró sin problema, estaba dentro de una maleta pequeña perfectamente ordenada. Cerró la puerta del baúl y se encaminó hacia la puerta del conductor, había dejado su cartera dentro la noche anterior, así que aprovecho la ocasión para sacarla de allí. La encontró junto al asiento, se agachó para tomarla, cuando algo brillante en el asiento del copiloto le llamó la atención, era un zarcillo. Lo examinó un segundo, era sencillo con una piedra color verde. Negó con la cabeza, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y salió del coche para encaminarse de regreso al interior de la casa.

-¿Has visto lo que son estos números?- Hans sacudió el periódico que tenía entre las manos.- ¡Trecientos por ciento!- soltó un silbido de asombro.

-¿El neto?- cuestionó ella. Él sonrió satisfecho.

-El neto, cariño. Mi padre debe estar en las nubes y ni que decir del tuyo.- agregó antes de darle un trago a su café.

-Los beneficios de una alianza inesperada, supongo.- comentó ella no dándole mucha importancia. Cuanto crecía el capital o las inversiones de ambas empresas desde el compromiso y definitiva unión de las empresas no le importaba mucho.

-Solo piénsalo, el setenta por ciento de todo esto es nuestro. Seremos los reyes de las multinacionales.- comentó Hans. Elsa lo miró de soslayo.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Vas a acompañarme al partido benéfico de esta noche?- Hans dejó el diario de lado y tomó una tostada.

-¿Era hoy? Lo había olvidado.- dijo con indiferencia.

-Y… eso es un no.- afirmó Elsa que lo conocía bien.

-Sabes que los actos de caridad no van conmigo.- respondió él antes de morder la tostada.

-Dijiste que me acompañarías la semana pasada. Ya te pareces a mi padre, solo te falta pensar que estos solo son útiles para eliminar la carga de impuestos.- señaló ella. Él sonrió.

-Vaya que lo son. Es más, pueden anularlos completamente. Tu padre es un muy buen jugador cuando se trata de eso.- Elsa negó.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! Sabes lo importante que son las obras de caridad, ayudar a los que menos tienen a conseguir un futuro más próspero. Al igual que son importantes las becas científicas, si no podemos hacer eso de que nos sirve…-

-¡Elsa, ya!- la silenció elevando la voz.- tranquilízate. Claro que estoy de broma.- agregó volviendo al tono cálido.

-¿Qué me tranquilicé? Yo no fui quien levantó la voz.- señaló ella. Hans suspiró.

-Lo siento, es solo… tengo un poco de migraña aún, y no estoy para tus largos discursos de moral.-

-Mis largos discursos…- aquello era inaceptable.- pues, disculpa por molestarte al decirte lo que pienso.- respondió. Hans le dio un sorbo a su café, ella hizo lo mismo. El silencio reino.

-Lo siento, de acuerdo. No quiero discutir, y no tenía intensión alguna en levantar la voz.- dijo de pronto Hans estirando la mano para tomar la suya. Elsa asintió.

-Yo también lo siento, sabes que no soporto esa idea de…-

-Lo sé. Y me encantaría acompañarte; pero… ¿hockey?- Elsa sonrió ante la forma desdeñosa en que Hans había pronunciado la palabra.- No te rías, sé que tú lo amas.-

-Está bien, está bien. No tienes que acompañarme, ni escucharme gritarle obscenidades al árbitro.-

-Y a los jugadores, los entrenadores, los preparadores físicos y al propio público.- agregó él.

-¡Oh, caya! Sabes cómo me pongo con las cosas que me apasionan. Es una de mis únicas debilidades.- comentó. Hans sonrió de lado; tenía esa mirada que ponía a veces, donde sus ojos verdes brillaban.

-La mujer perfecta que se transforma en un camionero cuando va a ver hockey.- dijo.

-Es parte de toda mi perfección.- agregó ella.

-Claro. Claro. Gracias por librarme de verte hecha una fiera; pero ¿con quién iras?- cuestionó divertido. Elsa se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que mi mejor amiga estará dispuesta a acompañarme.-

-¡Tiana tiene un lugar en el cielo! ¡Oh dioses, resguárdenla por siempre!- exclamó Hans, Elsa rió ante su exageración. Ese era, sin duda, el Hans que ella quería, el que era su amigo; pero de pronto él se puso de pie y ajustó su traje.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó sorprendida, había guardado la esperanza de que pasaran el día juntos, al menos hasta que ella debiera marcharse.

-Sí. Mi padre quería hablar conmigo hoy, me dijo que tenía un par de temas de vital importancia que tratar, y aún debo pasar por mi oficina a buscar unos papeles que tengo para enseñarle.- dijo terminando de acomodarse el traje azul oscuro.

-Mándale mis saludos a mis queridos suegros entonces.- respondió ella. Hans apoyo sus manos en sus hombros y le dio un beso en la sien.

-Lo hare. Y si Tiana decide ahorrarse el espectáculo, mi hermana estará más que dispuesta a acompañarte. Ya sabes cómo le gusta esos eventos de caridad.- comento él. Elsa rodó los ojos.

-No sabía que Jazmín ya había llegado.- comentó refiriéndose a la hermana menor de Hans, la única que le caía bien.

-Hablo de Beatriz.- dijo él sonriendo.

-Prefiero ir sola, gracias por el ofrecimiento.- Hans soltó una carcajada al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie.

-Despreciando a mi pobre hermana. Ella que te aprecia tanto.- comento. Elsa comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Sí, me aprecia tanto como aprecia a una víbora.- respondió con sinceridad.

-Ya, ya. Mejor no hablar de temas ponzoñosos.-

-Sí, mejor.- Ella le entregó las llaves de su auto.- Nos veremos mañana, supongo.-

-Claro. ¿Almorzamos en casa de tus padres?-

-Sí. Se puntual, es lo único qué te pido.-

-Seguro. Te quiero.- Hans se aproximó, y depositó un beso el sus labios, luego simplemente se marchó. Elsa no vio irse, sacudió la mano cuando sacó el coche. Suspiró mientras el Lamborghini negro se alejaba. ¿Por qué no siento lo mismo con sus besos? Cerró los ojos; el temblor ante el contacto con Anna la sacudió una vez más. Soltó una maldición al aire antes de volver al interior de la casa.

Anna se había levantado de la cama para el medio día, mas por pereza que por otra razón. En realidad, se pasó parte de la mañana rememorando la noche anterior; pero tras decidir darse una ducha, salió hacia lo de sus abuelos donde iría a almorzar como cada fin de semana.

-Llegas tarde.- le dijo el señor Johnson cuando ella entró al jardín que estaba tras la tienda de antigüedades.

-¡Hola abuelo! Lo siento, ya sabes como soy.- le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla al hombre que estaba sentado quitando maleza de entre sus rosales.

-Sí, copito. Mejor ve a ayudar a tu abuela que está preparando pasta.- Anna sonrió.

-¡Mmm… la pasta es deliciosa!- comento ya encaminándose hacia la puerta que daba entrada a la cocina.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora que tu abuelo se ha ido a dormir y nos ha dejado solas vas a decirme porque traes esa linda sonrisa.- Anna había ayudado a su abuela, habían almorzado entre anécdotas de la semana, y tras eso, su abuelo anunció que dormiría una siesta, mientras que con su abuela se habían trasladado al jardín donde ahora se disponían a compartir una taza de café.

-No sé de qué sonrisa hablas.- respondió haciéndose la desentendida; pero no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

-¡Ah! Que maravilloso. Ahora dime ¿cómo se llama ella?- preguntó directamente. Anna bebió su café con tranquilidad. Su abuela siempre lo descubría todo, y recordó el día en que la sentó en la cocina y sin rodeos, como en ese momento, preguntó si le gustaban las chicas.

-Solo… ¿Recuerdas a Elsa Arendelle?- su abuela asintió.

-Sí, coleccionabas sus fotos de las revistas y las pegabas en un álbum.- señaló. Anna casi tira su taza por aquel recuerdo del que ahora no se enorgullecía.- Tenías una obsesión con esa chica. Ahora… escuché que va a casarse, déjame decirte que su prometido es guapo; pero Anna, él no sería competencia para ti.- Anna dejó con cuidado la taza antes de terminar tirando su contenido por culpa de los comentarios de su abuela.

-¿Que él no sería competencia? ¿Qué dices?- exclamó ella.- Él es rico- agregó. Su abuela le restó importancia con un ademán.

-El dinero no hace a la gente feliz, y bien lo sabes. Pero no importa, dime porqué me preguntaste si me acordaba de ella.- Anna suspiró, ahora no estaba tan segura si contar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al final optó por hacerlo, claro que, tuvo que explicar todo desde el hecho que estaba trabajando con la familia hasta llegar al tema en cuestión.

-Vaya… que amable de su parte llevarte a tu casa. Todo el mundo dice que ella es una arpía, no me mires así, solo repito lo que he leído.-

-Pues se equivocan, Elsa es amable y muy educada. No me llamó Anna hasta que le dije que lo hiciera.- señaló ella. Su abuela dejó la taza a un lado.

-No veo cual es el escándalo. En mi época no llamabas a nadie por su nombre hasta que se te permitía hacerlo. Pero dime, es solo por eso qué estás tan feliz, ¿por qué te llevo hasta casa?- cuestionó la mujer. Anna había omitido la cena en el restaurante y la charla, y por supuesto, el beso. Se terminó encogiendo de hombros. Su abuela la tomó de la mano.- Anna, sabes que amo verte feliz; pero… no hagas castillos en el aire. Sabes que ella va a casarse y…- el celular de Anna comenzó a sonar, miró el número desconocido y no estaba por atender, pero su abuela le hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera antes de levantarse para adentrarse en la casa en busca de más café.

-¿Hola?-

 _-Esto es enteramente culpa de Kristoff, lo juró.-_

-Oh, por los dioses, ¿él no se atrevió a hacerlo?- preguntó al aire tras escuchar la voz de Gogo al otro lado.

- _Digamos que puede que me haya aprovechado un poco de su borrachera, pero si lo hizo.-_

-Ya rendiré cuenta con él. Y en cuanto a ti…-

- _En cuanto a mí, solo debes decirme que aceptarás la cita que tengo planeada para esta noche.-_ Anna rió divertida.

-¿Cita? ¿Así que esas eran tus malvadas intenciones al sacarle mi número a mi ebrio mejor amigo?-

 _-Soy totalmente culpable. ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? Tengo unos boletos de primera para el partido de hockey de hoy, en las arenas.-_ Anna pestañeó un par de veces.

-¿Estas de broma? ¿El de los Frisk contra Stavanger?- cuestionó, la risa le llego del otro lado de la línea.

 _-No. Mi familia patrocina el evento es un partido a beneficio de nuestra fundación.-_

-Sí. Y las entradas se vendieron en cuestión de minutos. Dios, Kristoff va a volverse loco si le digo que logre ir, y él no.- comentó sin pensar.

 _-Sabía que aceptarías. Entonces… ¿paso por ti a las 7?-_

-¿Qué? No dije que aceptaba… es decir, no es que no quiera ir y… Sabes, el montañés merece sufrir. A las 7 sería estupendo.-

.

Gogo sonrió cuando colgó el teléfono.

-Primera parte, cumplida. Ahora solo falta.- escribió un mensaje de texto y lo envió. Hizo girar la silla donde se encontraba, la verdad era que el hockey no era su deporte favorito, ella prefería las carreras de velocidad incluyendo las de patinaje; pero si su plan salía bien, valdría la pena. El teléfono sonó, abrió la casilla de mensajes y su sonrisa se amplió.

 _"No me lo perderé, sabes que soy fanática. No, Hans tiene mejores cosas que hacer pero Tía me acompañara. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te ha picado que vas ir?"_

-¡Ay, hermana! cuando lo descubras vas a matarme.- dejó el teléfono de lado y se levantó de su silla, para al fin poder volver al laboratorio.

.

-Sabes que solo acepté porque eres mi mejor amiga.- resaltó Tiana luego que aparcara en la zona del estadio.

-Y por cosas como estas es que tú eres la mía.- añadió Elsa antes de abrazarla por los hombros, estaba del mejor humor posible. Había dejado todo el tema de Hans y Anna atrás. Concluyó que la noche anterior solo había sido algo diferente y que eso estaba bien. No tenía por qué hacerse un drama por ello; mucho menos buscar explicación a lo que sintió por ese beso. Solo había sido por que la señorita Summers era una extraña y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, solo había sido eso.

-¿Tengo que usar la bufanda del equipo?- cuestionó Tiana de pronto.

-¿Acaso no eres fanática?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no… Entonces, ¿es el partido lo que tiene tan extasiada?- cuestionó su amiga. Elsa elevo una ceja, se aproximaban a la entrada lateral por donde ingresarían ellas.

-Amo el hockey, lo sabes. Y ¿Qué tiene de malo estar… extasiada?- cuestionó, Tia negó con un sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nada… me encanta verte así. Lo que sea que estés tomando no lo dejes.- le dijo. Elsa rodó los ojos, antes de saludar al personal de seguridad.

.

-Jamás he estado en la zona vip de nada, y eso de que la gente de seguridad nos saludara… ¡Wow! ¿Eres la dueña de este lugar, verdad?- exclamó Anna mientras caminaba junto a Gogo por los pasillos del estadio.

-Técnicamente mi abuelo fundó este club ¿O fue su padre? No lo recuerdo, pero si ha estado en mi familia desde entonces.- comentó Gogo. Mientras salían a la zona de gradas. El ruido de la multitud llego a sus oídos, junto con la música que sonaba en el estadio. Estaban básicamente a lado de la pista. La mascota del equipo, un hombre de nieve bastante particular, bailaba en la pista junto a un par de chicas que vestían las camisetas del equipo.

-¡Esto es genial!- gritó Anna a Gogo. Ella asintió.- ¡Te amo, Olaf!- le gritó al muñeco de nieve.

-Vaya, tu si que eres fanática ¿verdad? Yo ni siquiera sabía que se llamaba Olaf- cuestionó Gogo sorprendida.

-Oh, sí. Cuando era niña venía a todos los partidos con mi padre… ¡Wow!- Anna miró sorprendida, la zona de palcos, el espacio entre las sillas, las sillas mismas, la barra donde se servían bebidas, una mesa con bocadillos.- Esto es… Kristoff va a morirse. Tienes que tomarme una foto.- le dijo a Gogo antes de tomarla de la mano y aproximarse al vidrio que separaba el lugar de la pista.

-Te tomaré todas las fotos que quieras; pero no me arrastres de un lugar a otro.- le pidió la morocha risueña.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Anna al darse cuenta de su torpeza.

-No lo hagas, mejor dame tu teléfono así te hago las fotos.-

.

-Siempre es un placer verlo, señor Akanne. Y sí, estoy segura de que ganaremos.- le dijo Elsa al hombre bajito y algo regordete con el que hablaba.

-Eso no lo dudo, señorita Arendelle, pero dígame ¿su padre o su prometido vendrán?- Elsa suspiró.

-Mi prometido no lo hará, y a mi padre no creo le sea a posible. Pero si quería tratar con él algo, ya sabe que los temas del club debe usted tratarlos conmigo, yo soy quien lo administra todo aquí.- respondió dispuesta. El hombre se mostró sorprendido y pareció dudar un segundo.

-Pensé que…- negó con efusividad.- No me haga caso… me habrán informado mal. Entonces la estaré llamando a usted.- dijo.

-Esperaré su llamado y disfrute el partido.- respondió con una sonrisa y estrechó la mano del hombre. Cuando este se alejó, Tiana se aproximó. Elsa frunció el ceño por las palabras que había pronunciado. ¿ _Informado que?-_ se preguntó.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- cuestionó su amiga, ella hizo un gesto con su mano.- De acuerdo. Dime qué ese no es otro patrocinador. Por eso odio venir a ver los partidos contigo.- se quejó cuando otro hombre de traje se aproximaba a ellas, pero éste solo pasó saludando a Elsa con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Son los patrocinadores, sabes que este equipo es mío. Y pensé que odiabas venir por mis gritos.- respondió.

-Esa es la segunda razón. Vamos a nuestros lugares antes de que alguien más quiera hablar contigo "solo un momento"- exclamó prácticamente empujando a Elsa a la zona de las gradas.

.

-Aquí tienes.- Gogo le entrego una cerveza.

-Gracias. No tenías que…-

-Ya te lo dije aquí la barra es gratis.- le recordó antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Ventajas de ser la dueña, supongo.- comentó divertida.- ¡Oh! pero no tiene nada del equipo.- señaló, antes de dejar su bebida en el porta vasos. Gogo miró su ropa llevaba una remera con su chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones de mezclilla negro.

-Si… bueno.-

-Aquí tienes.- Anna de pronto le colocó la bufanda del equipo.

-No, Anna, la verdad es que…- protestó comenzando a quitársela, pero Anna detuvo sus manos y se la colocó dándole un par de vueltas

-Te la dejarás puesta, sin discusiones. Eres una de las dueñas es un insulto, para un fanático como yo, que no tengas una insignia del equipo.- Anna sonrió y ella se encogió de hombros

-Ya que.-

-Vaya… parece que al fin encontraste a quien te ponga los puntos.- ambas miraron a un lado para ver a Tiana aproximándose, mientras Elsa se había quedado como una piedra un poco más allá. Anna la miró y rápidamente quitó sus manos de encima de la prenda que le había colocado a Gogo.

-¡Eh, Tiana, tiempo sin vernos! Y no es lo que piensas…Anna, ella es Tiana. Tiana, Anna.- tuvo que dejar de mirar a Elsa para saludar a la chica que le era presentada.

-Es un placer.- le dijo.

-Lo mismo digo y… Ella y yo..-

-Oh, no tienes que aclarar nada. Solo era broma. Aunque ¿tú que piensas…- la mujer se volteó y se sorprendió de no ver a su amiga a su lado- ¿Elsa? ¿Se te congelaron los pies o algo?- cuestionó, la rubia apartó su vista de Anna y se aproximó negando.

-No. No… solo. No es nada.- balbuceó.

-Y allí tienes a la fanática número uno de este equipo, al menos de mi familia.- señaló Gogo en referencia a Elsa.

-Hola, Anna. ¿Cómo has estado?- se limitó a preguntar la rubia ignorando el comentario de su hermana.

-Hola Elsa. Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿y tú?-

-Bien… que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, y con la camiseta del equipo… veo que…- Elsa se sentó junto a Anna de pronto. Tiana miro a Gogo con curiosidad.

-Oh, si… soy una gran fanática. Gogo me ha invitado y no pude resistirme. Así que aquí estoy. Espero no te moleste que haya venido.-

-No, no; en absoluto. Es decir… el que estés aquí es genial. En cuanto a lo de Gogo...- Elsa miro a su hermana. Que abrió los brazos y pareció estar por protestar cuando la voz del estadio se escuchó.

-¡Buenas noches, fanáticos! ¿Están listos para un partido que promete ser histórico?-

-¡Siii!- gritaron Elsa y Anna. Tiana aún miraba a Gogo con curiosidad; pero ella le hizo un gesto para que esperara. Ya le explicaría todo.

.

Se encontraban durante el primer intervalo, el zamboni cruzaba la pista lentamente y en los alto parlantes sonaba una canción de David Guetta, la gente en las tribunas saludaba a la cámara cuando aparecían en la pantalla gigante. El partido iba en empate; pero a Anna, ya parecía importarle poco. Miró a Elsa que bebía una soda, estaba sorprendida, la rubia era de lo más increíble, ¿Quién diría que bajo esa fachada de niña buena existía en realidad una fanática del hockey? Y dios, ellas habían gritado cada falta, cada gol, habían insultado al referí cuando sancionó una penalización de 5 minutos para Torgalov, de más está decir, injusta.

-Sin esa sanción estaríamos ganando.- comentó Elsa dejándose caer en su asiento.

-No tengo ni idea en donde diantres vio un bloqueo.- exclamó ella.

-Es obvio que ese árbitro necesita anteojos.- agregó Elsa

-Podrían calmarse ustedes dos.- les dijo Tiana.

-Era una injusticia y sabes que las odio.- señaló Elsa, su amiga rió.

-Está bien, está bien. Solo… no griten tanto ¿okey?- les pidió.

-Anna y yo no gritamos, solo…-

-Le damos consejos al árbitro en voz alta.- agregó la pelirroja.

-Exacto, en voz muy alta.- Elsa sonrió.

-Bien, Anna aquí está tu hot dog, y el tuyo Tiana.- Gogo llegó con los hots dogs en la mano y se los entregó.

-Gracias, Go.- dijo Anna.

-De nada. ¿Cómo es que van?- cuestionó ella que había pasado mirando su teléfono en lugar de mirar el partido.

-2 a 2.- respondió Anna antes de darle una mordida a su comida.

-¿Acaso no estas mirando el partido?- cuestionó Elsa.

-Em… si… solo que ya sabes…- Gogo dibujo un círculo con la mano.

-Hay cosas más interesantes de ver.- señaló Tiana. Elsa frunció el ceño.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué?- preguntó Anna que ya tenía mostaza en la mejilla.

-No creo nada que sea más interesante que el partido.- dijo Elsa, que para sorpresa de todos estiró la mano, le limpió el aderezo a la pelirroja y luego llevó el dedo con éste a sus labios.

-Gracias.- pronunció Anna con rubor en las mejillas. Elsa entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y también el rubor subió a su rostro.

-Lo siento.- pronunció rápidamente, Anna sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de darle otro mordisco al hot dog, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nada más interesante que ver…- murmuró Tiana, al notar el guiño de Gogo al otro lado de ellas dos.

.

-¿Pero… qué? ¿Acaso son imbéciles?- gritó Anna saltando de su silla indignada, el árbitro y el asistente llevaban un rato hablando entre ellos.

-¡Solo sanciona el maldito penalti, amigo!- agregó Elsa.

-¡face-off, face-off, face-off!- comenzaron a gritar al tiempo que lo hacía todo el estadio. El silbato sonó, indicando que debía dispararse el penalti, estaban en el último tiempo y los Frisk ganaban por un punto; pero era bueno holgar un poco más el resultado antes del final. El jugador estrella, Krommer, se aproximó al puck.

-¡Krommer! ¡Krommer! ¡Krommer!- fue el grito que llenó el estadio. Elsa miró a Anna un segundo, jamás había tenido una compañera de hockey tan entusiasta. El jugador se preparó, el silencio reino en el arenas, se escuchó el silbato, disparó y…

-¡Gooool!- gritaron ambas elevando los brazos.

-¡Bien hecho, Krommer!-gritó Anna antes de pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Elsa.

-¡Eres el mejor!- vociferó la rubia. El pitido final llegó, Elsa tomó la cintura de Anna.

-¡Frisk. Frisk. Frisk. Frisk. Frisk!- se unieron al grito de la multitud que festejaba la victoria frente a su mayor rival, sin importar que no fuera un partido que contara en la liga.

-Excelente partido.- comentó Tiana poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ya terminó?- cuestionó gogo, antes de mirar a Elsa y Anna.- y ustedes están abrazadas… ¿Por qué?- agregó. Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta que seguían en aquella posición, pero ni bien Gogo lo señaló se alejaron sin mirarse.

-Creo que Elsa ya consiguió con quien venir a ver la temporada.- señaló Tiana.

-Eso parece… ¿Qué dices Elsa? Parece que Anna es una loca fanática como tu.- comentó Gogo.

-Que yo… no… es decir… si, a los Frisk, pero… no es necesario que…- Anna se enredó con sus palabras.

-Lo siento, Anna.- dijo Elsa.- creo que mi hermana tiene razón, no te quedara de otra que acompañarme el resto de la temporada.- comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sobrevivirá otro partido sin ti?- agregó Tiana, mirando de manera cómplice a la hermana de su amiga. Ya no necesitaba que le explique nada, conocía a Elsa y la forma en que estaba actuando era… bueno, era la Elsa real.

-Tia, tiene razón. Solo quedan tres jornadas para terminar la temporada y puedes traer a tu amigo, Kritofforo, si deseas.- Anna rió.

-Me encantara venir y de seguro a "Kristoff" también.-

-Oh, lo siento. Kristoff.- se corrigió.

-Es mejor irnos ¿O tienes alguien con quien reunirte, Elsa?- preguntó Tiana. La rubia negó

-No. ¿Vamos a comer algo?- cuestionó.

.

Y allí estaban de nuevo… Gogo había dicho que le surgió una urgencia en el laboratorio, y se había disculpado con Anna; pero debía marcharse, al parecer algo se estaba incendiando. Tiana por su parte argumentó tener que regresar con Naveen, pues al día siguiente saldría de viaje y necesitaba ayuda para hacer las maletas.

-Has cambiado de auto.- comentó Anna, junto a ella.

-¿Eh? No, es decir… sí. El lamborghini es de Hans, él tiene una obsesión por los autos caros.- respondió.

-Ya.- un silencio algo incómodo se hizo presente. Anna había declinado la invitación a cenar, pero si había aceptado que la llevara a casa.

-Entonces… ¿eres fanática desde niña?- preguntó.

-Sí, mi padre lo era y desde pequeña siempre me llevaba a ver los partidos con él.- Elsa asintió.

-Oh, entonces puedes extenderle mi invitación a venir con nosotras.- comentó. Anna sonrió.

-Estoy segura que le encantaría, pero no es posible que él asista.- Elsa quiso golpear su frente contra el volante.

-lo siento, él esta…-

-¿Qué? No.- Anna estalló en una risa.- Quita esa cara de espanto. Mis padres viven en Australia.-

-Ya. Eso me deja más tranquila. Pensé que había metido la pata y…- Anna volvió a reír, el corazón de Elsa vibró ante ese sonido.

-En absoluto, ellos se mudaron hace un par de años. Siempre fue su sueño, pero cuando yo nací tuvieron que postergarlo, hasta que pude hacerme cargo de mi misma, entonces decidieron abandonarme aquí.- bromeó.

-¿Abandonarte? Eso suena cruel- comentó Elsa, quien inconscientemente disminuyo la velocidad, pues se aproximaban a destino.

-Tienes razón. La verdad es… que me negué a ir. Es decir, me encantaba la idea de Australia; pero entonces vi un video en donde… ¡Dios! ¿Acaso viste el tamaño de esos insectos?- Elsa no pudo contener la risa ante el tono de espanto de su compañera.- No te rías, lo digo enserio. Creo que esa araña era más grande que un perro, es más, de seguro puede comerse un perro.- le dijo.

-Creo que estás exagerando.- comentó ella, solo para ver la mirada de indignación en la pelirroja.

-Si tú vieras ese video, no creerías que estoy exagerando.- Elsa detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Anna.-

-Creo que lo haces.- afirmó.

-No…. pero en fin. La cuestión es que decidí quedarme y aún no he tenido valor de ir a visitarlos solo hablo con ellos por skype.-

-¿No has ido a visitarlos?- cuestionó la rubia. Anna se desprendió el cinturón, Elsa hizo lo mismo.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué no escuchas, Arendelle? ¡Arañas gigantes!- recalcó. Elsa rodó los ojos y bajó para abrir la puerta de Anna.

-Bendito el internet.- le dijo extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a bajar, Anna aceptó el gesto.

-Si, por mostrarme los monstruos con los que me arriesgaba a vivir.-

-Yo decía por el hecho de que te permite hablar con tus padres a diario.- señaló Elsa.

-Agradezco a su creador.- rieron por lo bajo. El silencio de la noche era reconfortante. Elsa suspiró. El aire olía a verano y la mano cálida que tomaba la suya era… Retiró su mano de la de Anna con cuidado.

-Lamento que tu cita, haya tenido que marcharse tan rápido.- dijo cerrando la mano que ahora sentía tan vacía. Anna cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no podía hacer más que irse ante un incendio… y he pasado una buena noche contigo, así que…- Elsa miro los ojos de Anna deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

-Yo también… El partido. Esto…- las palabras murieron. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose de a segundos.

-Supongo que Gogo ya intentara redimirse.- comentó Anna. Elsa suspiró.

-Sí. Supongo que… volverá a invitarte a salir.- un nudo se le formó en el estómago.

-Eso creo… Aunque, no lo sé. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas.- dijo la pelirroja de pronto, miró el suelo y luego los penetrantes ojos azules de Elsa.

-Tú estás…- dudó.

-No. No estoy con nadie. Si es lo que ibas a preguntar; pero... en mi corazón hay una persona que no logro sacar.- Elsa bajó la mirada y asintió.

-Ya veo.- aquello fue… ¿Cómo podía sentirse así? de dónde habían salido aquellas ganas de tomar a Anna por los brazos y preguntarle de quien se trataba.

-¿Elsa… quieres pasar a tomar un café?- preguntó Anna, quien a la vez luchaba por no gritarle a Elsa que ella era aquella persona.

-Te agradezco la invitación; pero es mejor que me vaya. Es tarde y…- Anna sintió.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por traerme a casa y por esta casi…- _Iba a decir segunda cita, ella realmente iba a decirlo._ \- En fin, nos vemos, Elsa.- se aproximó y volvió a depositar un beso en la mejilla de la estática rubia, quedándose quizás más de a cuenta.

-Adiós.- susurró Elsa cuando el cálido contacto se alejó de su piel. Anna abrió la puerta y entró a la casa. Ella caminó lentamente de regreso al auto, una sensación le cosquilleaba la mano, la mejilla, el interior. Negó apartando todo. Haciendo un vacío, enfriando cada sensación. Congelando definitivamente el chisporroteo que le recorría la piel. Ella tenía a Hans, y Anna… alguien en su corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, chicos. Antes que nada, ¡Feliz comienzo de año!**

 **Ahora, las disculpas por la larga ausencia. No los agobiaré con mis problemas que me terminaron llevando a terapia, pero… si les diré que mi médico me recetó volver a escribir; supongo que por eso estoy aquí.**

 **Tras esa innecesaria explicación, el capítulo. Y dejaré en claro que le cambiare el nombre al fic, solo porque no creo que este título lo defina… Si tienen ideas me gustaría escucharlas. Mejor dicho, leerlas.**

 **ACLARACIONES: SI, ES ELSANNA.**

 **SI, CONTIENE HELSA.**

 **SI, ES UN UA.**

 **NO. NO SON HERMANAS. LO SIENTO.**

 **SI, ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y PUEDE TENER ERRORES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, como casi todo hoy en día.**

 **()()()**

La larga mesa estaba rebosante de platillos deliciosos, los lugares a su alrededor completos. El elegante comedor se llenaba de los más exquisitos aromas y de los sonidos de los cubiertos chocando unos con otros. El murmullo de voces se fue reduciendo a la casi inexistencia, salvó por uno que otro cumplido o las voces de los sirvientes.

-¿Un poco más de ensalada, señor?-

-¿Quiere más vino?-

Elsa estudio su plato y los cubiertos que se extendían a un lado y a otro, por un momento se sintió una extraña en ese lugar; como si fuera una pieza que no encajaba en el rompecabezas. Suspiró lentamente.

-¿Elsa, acaso no te gusta el cordero que preparo nuestra cocinera?- la voz de su suegro le llego desde el extremo de la mesa. El padre de Hans, era casi idéntico a su hijo, salvo por el prominente bigote y las salpicaduras blancas en su pelo.

-Mi hija prefiere el pescado, además que el preparar la boda del año de seguro la tiene estresada.- su padre respondió por ella. El padre de Hans sonrió.

-¡Ah niña! No debes estresarte tanto.- le dijo animado.

-Debes comer bien, Elsa, o llegaras a la boda hecha piel y huesos.- agregó la madre de Hans. Ella se vio obligada a sonreír.

-Lo hago. De hecho, estuve robando del pastel que Gerda hizo en nuestra casa y es él el culpable de mi falta de apetito.- justifico.

-Tan poco te hagas amantes de los postres cariño o no entraras en tu vestido de novia.- comentó su prometido antes de llevarse la copa de vino a los labios. Una risa general lleno el salón. Elsa miró a su madre quien fue la única, además de ella, que no rió.

-Creo que Elsa tiene una figura magnifica y dudo que no vaya a entrar en el vestido de novia.- le defendió su madre, y casi se lo agradece pero entonces le preguntó.- Por cierto ¿Me imagino que ya has elegido algún diseñador?- Elsa le lanzó una mirada de depredador, su madre mejor que nadie sabía que ella ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

-He hablado con algunos, pero ninguno me convence.- mintió, su madre rió tras su copa de vino.

-No te preocupes por eso yo tarde casi seis meses en escoger el mío.- comentó la hermana de Hans.

-Pero Elsa no tiene tanto tiempo, Beatriz. Sabes querida, si quieres uno de estos días podemos ir a ver a mi diseñador. Estoy segura de que él tendrá un modelo al que no podrás negarte.- agregó la madre de Hans. Ella le sonrió a su futura suegra, más por cortesía, que por otra cosa.

-Me encantara ir contigo, Anja.-

-¡Oigan! que tal si dejan de atosigarla por un momento, aún faltan un par de meses para la boda.- Hans salió a su rescate antes de alguien dijera algo más. Ella lo miró realmente agradecida por ello.

-¡Mi hijo tiene razón! Mejor hablemos de cosas más importantes.- Su suegro no tardo en enfrascarse en una larga y aburrida conversación sobre negocios con su padre. Claro que ella participo, en especial cuando los negocios se iban de lado y la política ocupaba su lugar.

Sirvieron el postre y Elsa quería salir corriendo. Su suegro y su padre eran casi burócratas de la peor calaña y Hans, para su desencanto, no estaba muy lejos. Deseó por momentos estar en aquella tienda de comida barata, escuchando la música de la rokcola mirando como Anna Summers se llevaba una patata frita tras otra a la boca y hablar tanto de trivialidades como de cosas más serias. Sonrió de pronto al recordar que esa noche irían juntas a ver el partido. Y la ocultó de inmediato cuando escuchó el sonido del cristal y vio a su suegro ponerse de pie.

-Quiero hacer un anuncio. Sé que aún falta para la boda, pero quiero decirles que mi regalo llegara antes de tiempo y quiero que sean ustedes quienes lo elijan.- Hans la miró con una sonrisa cómplice, que ella no compartió; pero la intriga despertó así que observó con curiosidad a su futuro suegro.- También me gustaría que tengan en cuenta el hecho de que espero tener muchos nietos así que me imagino lo consideraran al elegir la casa que pienso regalarles.- el sonido de emoción lleno el lugar, pero el padre de Hans los llamó al silencio.- Quiero que vivan cómodamente, así que no miren precios. Nada de eso. Solo decídanse por una que les guste y será toda suya. Aun que si me permiten sugerirles algo, creo que debería elegir una que tenga salida al fiordo.- Elsa vio que Hans no cavia en sí de la felicidad y se puso de pie para agradecer a su padre de inmediato. Ella sabía que debía hacer lo mismo. Su futuro suegro estaba ofreciéndole un regalo de lo más extraordinario. Así que lo hizo mientras escuchaba a su padre exclamar cosas como…

-Me la has dejado difícil, Frank.-

-Tendré que ver como compito contra eso.-

Y pensaba en su pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, en cómo debería decirle adiós. Su mundo comenzaría a extinguirse y seria absorbido por el vórtice que prometía ser su nueva vida. Elsa se ahogaba.

 **()()()**

-Finales del 2003. Martín Hook tiene el puck se lo pasa a…-

-¡Rupert Stievenson!- gritó Kristoff

-¡Correcto! Stievenson pasa el primer bloqueo, envía el puck por debajo de las piernas del segundo, se abre paso en el hielo; pero un defensa se aproximaba y… ¿Elsa recuerdas qué paso?- Anna miró a la rubia que dejo de lado el jarro de cerveza barata que tenía en las manos. Habían salido del Arenas con un triunfo de los Frisk que los dejaba a solo un partido del campeonato y Kristoff insistió en ir a festejar a un bar que estaba a solo unas cuadras. Anna no pudo contener su alegría cuando Elsa acepto acompañarlos, y ahora estaban allí, bebiendo y hablando sobre las épocas doradas del equipo.

-Como no recordarlo… Stievenson pensaba que perdería el puck y seria nuestra perdición, pues el contra ataque seria feroz; pero entonces hizo algo sin precedentes. Tomó impulso y se arrojó al hielo, su palo golpeo el puck con tal fuerza y con tanta buena suerte que termino colándose a un lado del arquero.-

-¡Fue inolvidable!- exclamó Kristoff.

-¡Sí! Mi padre y yo estábamos en la arena, recuerdo que me alzo en sus hombros tras el silbato final. Aquella noche terminamos comiendo un helado gigante a modo de celebración.-

-Yo también estaba en el estadio, había ido con mi abuelo. El entregó el trofeo y Stievenson me obsequió su bastón.- señaló Elsa. Anna dio un respingo en su silla.

-¿¡Estás de broma!?- exclamó, Elsa negó.

-No. Lo tengo en mi oficina.- señaló ella.

-Exquisita decoración.- comentó Kristoff.

-Ya lo creo. ¡Wow!- ella levantó su cerveza y le dio un largo trago.

-Vaya… siendo las dos tan fanáticas es una pena que no se hayan conocido antes.- señalo su amigo. Anna suspiró.

-Los limites invisibles que imponen las clases sociales.- comentó Elsa.- Habríamos sido muy buenas amigas.- agregó mirando a Anna. Ella asintió levemente.

-Sí.- murmuró perdiéndose un segundo en aquella mirada, Elsa hizo lo mismo preguntándose ¿Si era de allí de donde la conocía? Quizás había visto la cara de Anna Summers varias veces entre la multitud y por eso se le hacía tan familiar. Luego pensó que de conocer a Anna con anterioridad… querría que fuera más que su amiga. Alejó ese pensamiento de manera fugaz echándole la culpa al alcohol que corría por sus venas.

-Bueno… creo que llego la hora de hacer promesas tontas si salimos campeones.- propuso Kristoff antes de llamas a una camarera para le sirviera más cerveza.- Anna tu comienzas.-

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué yo?-

-Está bien. Está bien. Yo lo hare.- Kristoff pensó en algo mientras le daba un trago su reciente cerveza.- Si ganamos el campeonato me rapare.- la boca de Anna formó una "O" y luego estalló en un carcajada.

-¿Quedabas calvo?- cuestionó Elsa que ya sentí la cabeza afectada por el alcohol. Kristoff asintió seriamente.

-Como colita de bebe.-

-¡Definitivamente espero que ganemos el campeonato!- exclamó la pelirroja.

-Vamos. Ahora es tu turno, rojita, y espero algo realmente alocado.- le dijo Kristoff.

-Veamos…- Anna pareció meditarlo mientras se llevaba a la boca un puñado de patatas fritas que había pedido ni bien llegaron.- ¡Ya sé! Si salimos campeones iré a Australia. Un día tomare mis maletas, te dejare a cargo e iré a ese país lleno de insectos gigantes.- Kristoff le dio un par de palmadas a su amiga y ella no pudo evitar una risa que broto de sus labios.

-¿Iras a Australia? Eso sin duda es temeroso para alguien como tú.- comento. Anna se encogió de hombros.

-El campeonato lo vale.-

-Muy bien, Elsa. Solo quedas tu.- ella miró su jarro con cerveza y por un momento por su mente paso la posibilidad de decir que no se casaría… Se rió ante la locura que podía pensar y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé qué decir.-

-¡Oh vamos! Tiene que haber algo.- la animó Anna.

-Si gustas puedes ir a Australia con nuestra rojita.- Anna se atragantó con su cerveza y ella sintió el rubor en las mejillas mientras Kristoff reía. Luego la pelirroja le dio un golpe en el brazo que lo hizo quejarse. Elsa observo un segundo esa interacción, le dio un trago largo a su cerveza que le supo amarga, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿Saben que siempre he querido hacer?- preguntó con el alcohol hablando por ella.- Siempre quise arrojarme en paracaídas.- un par de ojos la miraron divertidos.- Si. Ya saben… sentir el viento, la libertad.-

-De acuerdo, eso merece otra cerveza.- Kristoff llamó a la camarera que no tardo en traer otra pinta mientras ella se perdía en los ojos de Anna que comenzaba a hablarle.

-Saltar en paracaídas… ¡Wow! Creo que eso no va contigo… es decir, que no me lo imagino. Ya sabes… a ti… saltando, supongo.- Elsa tomó la mano que Anna tenía sobre la mesa. No sabía que hacia ¿o sí?

-Salta conmigo.- pidió. Anna la miró divertida, deteniendo la verborrea que había comenzado a salir de sus labios. La mirada no tardo en pasar de ser profunda, y sin que se diera cuenta, Elsa ya estaba midiendo la distancia entre sus labios.

-¿Saltar… contigo?- preguntó la pelirroja que pasó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas.

-Sí.- Elsa por alguna razón deseaba que Anna dijese que sí con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía… no sabía que sentía. Solo que se aproximaba al caos más grande que pudiera existir. Y cuando la pelirroja sonrió y se jugó con sus dedos supo que había ganado y que quería saber que como era aquel caos.

-Muy bien… Saltaremos juntas.- Deseó que significara algo más. Anna se liberó de su agarre suavemente y tomó su jarro de cerveza junto con Kristoff.

-¡Por la libertad!- proclamó el rubio.

-¡Por la libertad!- repitió Anna. Elsa asintió, cogió el jarro de cerveza lo alzó en alto y lo hizo. Se lanzó al caos.

-¡Por la libertad!-

 **()()()**

A pesar de que Elsa se negara rotundamente Kristoff se agachó y la alzó en hombros como si fuera un saco de papas. Anna debió que contener las carcajadas que pedían salir ante la imagen de la rubia comenzando a golpear a su amigo hasta que finalmente se rindieran y colgara cual muñeca de trapo. Suspiró. En vano había llamado a la madre de Elsa, pues ésta le dijo a Anna que lamentaba mucho el estado de su hija pero no había nadie en la mansión para recibirla, y que, sin más miramiento, colgó. Por su parte, Gogo solo se dignó a decirle a Anna que "le deseaba buena suerte" para también colgar sin siquiera haberle dado la dirección de la casa de Elsa para poder llevarla. Así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir la sugerencia de Kristoff, quien sin ton ni son depósito, a una muy ebria Elsa, en el asiento de copiloto de Betty.

-Será lo mejor, Anna. No podemos simplemente dejarla en su auto y esperar a que despierte mañana. Pensara que nos aprovechamos de ella o los dioses sabrán que.- y como siempre él tenía razón.

Anna miro entonces a Elsa, que ya dormitaba a su lado tras pasar lo largo del trayecto murmurando cosas quizás para ella misma. Metió a Betty hasta la entrada del garaje y apagó el motor. ¿En qué se había metido? Llevar a Elsa a su casa podía ser quizás el peor error de su vida… o tal vez no. Sacudió la cabeza. Ella también debería estar algo ebria. Salió de la camioneta y la rodeó para ayudar a su compañera a bajar. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y, al contrario de lo que esperaba, se encontró con los ojos de la rubia mirándola directamente.

-Hemos llegado.- anunció.- ¿Puedes bajar sola o necesitaras ayuda?- le preguntó.

-¿Por qué tus pecas tienen que ser tan lindas?- le dijo Elsa a cambio. Anna sintió el rubor correr por su mejilla, pero Elsa estaba ebria y estaba segura que no era aquello lo que pensaba decir en realidad.

-Supongo que necesitas ayuda entonces.-

Sacar a Elsa de la camioneta no fue tan difícil como hacerla subir las escaleras. Anna estaba segura que al día siguiente tendría más de una masculladura en el cuerpo al intentar que su inesperada huésped no se lastimara, aunque estaba segura que había fallado olímpicamente.

-Solo un par de escalones más, Elsa.- murmuro jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Me encanta está casa. ¿De quién es?- pregunto Elsa.

-Es mi casa recuerdas. Ya te lo dije antes.- pero Anna sabía que nada de lo que dijera serviría en esos momentos.

-Tú me encantas.- mascullo Elsa y ella elevó una mirada al cielo.

-Como me gustaría escuchar esas palabras cuando no cargaras con una cubeta de alcohol encima.- Elsa rió no entendiendo en realidad lo que Anna decía. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro.- ¡oh! Doblemos a aquí. Eso es… Ves, estas en la habitación sana y salva.- Elsa le sonrió casi de una forma tonta y se afirmó sobre sus pies.

-Que traviesa eres, Anna Summers.- siseó mientras le pasaba los dedos por el cabello.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- casi tuvo un infarto y estaba segura que su cara estaba roja.- No. Yo, no… Solo… Tú y yo… Jamás pretendería eso… es decir, si… pero no contigo… o sea… claro que me encantaría hacerlo contigo; pero yo… ¿¡Acaso dije eso en voz alta!? Por favor dioses que ella no recuerde nada de esto mañana.- Elsa soltó una carcajada y su corazón dio un salto. Jamás la había visto reír de aquella manera… bueno, jamás la había visto ebria tampoco.

-Tranquila, Anna. No balbucees, ni te distraigas, y mucho menos, divagues.- Elsa arrastró las palabras y se colgó del cuello de Anna. Dioses, sus labios estaban tan cerca. Aquello era como un sueño… salvo por el estado de su acompañante. Así que Anna lucho contra sus impulsos más salvajes y se liberó de las garras de la rubia.

-Lo mejor será que te recuestes. Ya mañana lo veras más claro y… creo que tengo algo de ropa que podría quedarte y…- Anna se cayó cuando Elsa le posó un dedo sobre los labios.

-Solo vamos a disfrutarlo. ¡Por la libertad!- gritó. Anna rodó los ojos, pero casi muere asfixiada cuando Elsa retrocedió unos pasos hacia la cama y levantó su camiseta del equipo como para quitársela.

-¡Wo! ¡Wo! ¡Wow! Alto allí, Els. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.- le dijo volviéndole a bajar la camiseta rápidamente. Pero había visto más de la cuenta. ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!. Anna ya no podía con eso. Ni siquiera podría esperar a que Elsa se cambiara de ropa sola porque, por cómo se encontraba, corría el peligro de verla desnu… la imagen mental desapareció antes incluso de hacerse presente.- Solo metete en la cama ¿sí?-

-Pensé que querías esto tanto como yo.- susurro Elsa y el corazón de Anna cayó al suelo hecho un nudo.

-No sabes cuánto lo deseo.- admitió cuando la rubia se aproximó y enredó sus dedos en sus cabello y ella se permitió hacer lo mismo. Pegó la frente a la ella respirando su aroma.- pero no puedo… No contigo así.-

-Anna.- la llamo Elsa. Abrió los ojos y el mundo colapso ante esa mirada frente a ella.- solo…- el silencio llenó cada rincón y los muebles parecieron respirar expectantes. Elsa se aproximó lentamente, los labios de Anna comenzaron a hormiguear; pero justo cuando parecía que todo terminaría en aquel tan soñado y ansiado beso, ella volteo el rostro. Elsa se alejó de su mejilla.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero esto…- paso saliva ente la mirada confundida de la rubia.- está mal… no… no dé estaba forma. No cuando vas a casarte… no en este estado.- murmuró. Acarició la mejilla de Elsa y ella siguió la caricia casi hasta el infinito. Le acomodó el cabello.

-Lo siento.- susurro Elsa con la mirada nublada por el alcohol.

-No importa…- Anna se tragó todo lo que sentía.- es mejor que te metas a la cama. Ya mañana estará todo mejor. Volverás a ser tú.- la rubia caminó con desgano y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Ella se tomó unos segundo para recomponerse antes de aproximarse para quitarle los zapatos.

Elsa parecía haberse quedado dormida mientras le hacía prometer a Anna que prepara hot cakes para desayunar alegando que eran sus favoritos. Ella la arropó bien y la contemplo unos minutos.

-Quisiera que te quedaras aquí para siempre.- susurró. Su cabeza era un lío, pero admiraba su capacidad para mantenerse en posición y no haber cedido al deseo que gritaba. Se felicitó un par de veces mientras observaba a Elsa dormir. Era tan perfecta, tan hermosa… le acomodó un mechón de cabello y le depositó un beso en la sien. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Se recostó contra la puerta, se deslizo lentamente conteniendo un grito. Se permitió una par de segundos para procesar lo ocurrido, maldijo a Kristoff otro par y al final se levantó. Suspiró. Definitivamente necesitaba una ducha de agua bien fría antes de ir a acomodarse al sillón.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un largo tiempo después… me he dignado a aparecer por aquí. Gracias a quienes siguen al pie del cañón y aquello que llegaron hacer poco tiempo para unírsenos. En fin… los dejo con el capítulo ¿tan esperado?**

 **ACLARACIONES: SI, ES ELSANNA.**

 **SI, CONTIENE HELSA.**

 **SI, ES UN UA.**

 **NO. NO SON HERMANAS. LO SIENTO.**

 **SI, ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y PUEDE TENER ERRORES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, como casi todo hoy en día.**

 **.**

...

Dio vueltas en la cama tratando de silenciar ese horrible sonido que le hizo llevarse una las manos a la cabeza, mientras con la otra trataba de dar a tientas con su celular que no paraba de sonar. Soltó un gruñido al encontrarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Hola?- respondió somnolienta.

-¿¡ _Se puede saber dónde diantres te has metido!?-_ la voz de Hans gritó desde el otro lado de la línea y ella apartó el aparato de su oído.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó sentándose en la cama con dificultad.

-¿ _De qué hablo, Elsa? ¿De qué hablo? ¡Me tomas el pelo! Te busque por todas partes y llevo horas llamándote.-_ ella miró en derredor notando que no estaba en su habitación si no en…- ¿ _Recuerdas acaso que hoy teníamos una reunión con mi padre? Hice el ridículo esperándote.-_ Hans siguió soltando una perorata que la hizo alejar el teléfono una vez más. Se sentía fatal, la cabeza le dolía de una manera inimaginable. Se puso de pie preguntándose donde estaban sus zapatos.- ¿ _Si quiera me estas escuchando Elsa de Arendelle?-_

-Sí… sí, claro… lo había olvidado. Yo…- no podía pensar en ese momento.

- _¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?-_ pregunto él al tiempo que Elsa lograba dar con sus zapatos.

-Lo siento, enserio. La verdad es que…-

-¡ _Tus excusas me importan un cuerno! Mi padre estaba hecho una fiera y sabes que no soporto que se enoje conmigo. Es inaceptable tu conducta y… ¿dónde diablo estas metida? Llame a Tiana e incluso tuve que hablar con tu hermana; pero ninguna me lo ha dicho…-_ Elsa soltó un suspiro.

-Hans, escucha, lo siento… no puedo hablar ahora, pero te llamare. Adiós.- corto el teléfono sabiendo que aquello la llevaría a una pelea que no tendría fin. Debería dar muchas explicaciones. Cortó en seco el hilo de pensamiento. De momento no era importante… se dejó caer en la cama. Su mente tenía imágenes vagas de la noche anterior. Volvió a mirar la habitación.

-¿Qué he hecho?- se preguntó cubriendo su rostro. La imagen de Anna Summers estando solo a centímetros de ella; sus ojos observándola desde arriba, acariciando su cabello con sus finos dedos. Escuchó ruidos que provenían desde el piso de abajo, seguramente se trataba de Anna. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación; no recordaba mucho de lo que había dicho pero si recordaba a la pelirroja tomándola de la cintura, parecían estar a punto de... Se maldijo mientras consideraba la posibilidad de huir por la ventana, mas al divisar la posible caída lo descarto. El dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar, se aproximó a la mesa de luz donde convenientemente se hallaban una jarra de agua y un vaso. Se sirvió pensando en que Anna debió dejado allí para ella.- Al menos no hicimos nada.- se dijo antes de beber recordando el hecho de que había amanecido vestida.- Piensa Elsa… estabas ebria pudiste haber dicho cualquier cosa.- bebió otro vaso cuando una idea se hizo fuerte en su mente. Bien podía fingir que no recordaba nada desde que saliera del bar. Aunque si lo hiciera, Anna no tendría por qué darse por enterada. No tuvo tiempo para reconsiderar nada pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto y ella casi deja caer el vaso de su mano cuando la pelirroja apareció vistiendo un delantal color melocotón y con una sonrisa en su rostro que le seco la boca.

-Has despertado, que bien; justamente venía a sacarte de la cama pues acabo de terminar de preparar el desayuno.- le dijo. Elsa asintió una tonta.

-Estaba…- levanto el vaso de agua.- Me duele un poco la cabeza y pensé que ayudaría… Amm… gracias por estos.-

-No es nada.- Anna hizo un gesto despreocupado y tras meditarlo un segundo preguntó.- ¿Tú… te encuentras bien? ¿Todo en orden?- la muchacha jugó con sus manos.

-Si.- respondió; al menos Anna no parecía enojada ni nada por el estilo. Lo cual parecía un buen indicio.- Lamento haberte robado la cama y lamento lo que sea que haya sucedido.- se hizo la desentendida y la pelirroja clavó la vista en el piso. Elsa la vio sonreír con desgano antes de volver la vista a ella.

-Ya… está olvidado.- sus músculos se relajaron aunque no supiera que los tenia tensos.

-Entonces… creo que debo irme… De nuevo gracias y mis perdones por las molestias señoritas Summers.- se apuró en marcharse pero Anna le cortó el paso antes de que ella pudiera escapar.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Elsa; pero pase toda la mañana preparando hot cakes y no te perdonare si te marchas sin probarlos. No después de que me hiciste prometer un millón de veces que los tendría listo para el desayuno.- el asombro fue sincero al igual el rubor que subió en su rostro. No recordaba haberle pedido nada a Anna Summers. ¿Qué más había dicho? Rebuscó en vano en su mente y al final exclamó un sencillo

-¡Oh!- antes verse siendo arrastrada escaleras abajo.

Para cuando se dio por enterada tenía ante sí una pila de hot cakes y un vaso con un líquido rojo en una de sus manos.

-¿Qué me has dicho que es esto?- cuestionó. Anna baño en chocolate sus hot cakes mientras negaba con una sonrisa.

-Es para la resaca. Te quitara el dolor de cabeza. Es una receta de mi abuela, pero mejor no preguntes que tiene.- Elsa miró la bebida espantada antes de simplemente darle un trago. Era asquerosa, amarga como el demonio.

-¡Que cara…!-

-Sin palabrotas. Y bébela toda o no habrá hot cakes para usted, señorita Arendelle.- Anna le dijo aquello de una forma que la hizo sonreír, pues le recordó un poco a Gerda. Cerró los ojos y bebió hasta la última gota de aquella cosa sin respirar. Quería vomitar cuando terminó, mas se halló ante la sonrisa complacida en el rostro de Anna, quien le extendió un tenedor, y se reprimió.- Espero su veredicto, alteza.- bromeó la pelirroja. Elsa la miró fingiéndose ofendida.

-Nada de alteza. Majestad.- corrigió y la risa como música viajo hasta sus oídos. Tal vez lo de la noche anterior no había sido nada. Después de todo, Anna no tenía por qué sentir por ella todo lo que ella… en fin. Acalló a su conciencia por su propio bien dándole una probada a los hot cakes. El sabor bailo en su boca.

-¡Mmm! Deliciosos.- dijo antes de dar otro bocado. Anna se puso de pie con suficiencia y le aproximó una taza de café. Elsa la estudió mientras se aproximaba, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa verde bosque bajo el delantal. Expedia un aroma a jabón artesanal y un perfume que no logro reconocer. Solo entonces pensó que ella debía oler fatal, tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de aproximar la camiseta del equipo, que aun llevaba puesta, a su nariz. En eso estaba cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo pero el ver el nombre de Hans colgó y apagó el móvil sabiendo que estaba sumando problemas. No le importó. Se recargó en la silla, bebió un sorbo de café mientras Anna Summers dejaba de dar vueltas por la cocina para volver sentarse y centrar su atención en el crucigrama del periódico matutino. Elsa la observó divertida al tiempo que le daba sorbitos pequeños a su café, se mordió el labio a ver a Anna apoyando el lápiz en el mentón con un gesto de concentración, suspiró y paseó la vista por el lugar. Todo decía Anna, desde las flores adornando el centro de la mesa hasta las cortinas de zanahorias. Volvió a posar los ojos en la pelirroja que llevaba un pedazo que hot cake chorreante de chocolate a la boca. Pensó un segundo en lo que recordaba de la noche anterior y concluyó que no había sido una locura en absoluto. Si había decidido besarla era porque había cedido a un deseo que estaba por encima de toda razón. Tendría que haber luchado, claro; pero en aquel estado…

-No tienes que pensarlo tanto. Nada sucedió.- dijo de pronto Anna como leyéndole la mente. Elsa clavó sus ojos en los suyos y su corazón dio un salto.

-Yo no... Recuerdo algunas cosas, pero…- silencio.- Estoy comprometida- dijo sin saber porque. Anna asintió volviendo la vista al crucigrama.

-Lo sé muy bien, Elsa. Y no has hecho nada de lo que pudieras arrepentirte. No te tortures.- ella se quedó un segundo demás mirando su perfil le pareció ver algo en sus ojos o tal vez fuese el tono de su voz, mas debían ser alucinaciones suyas. O más bien un reflejo de su propio sentir. Quizás no haber hecho nada, era en sí, lo peor. Sin embargo… era mejor estar limpia.

-De acuerdo.- respondió antes de seguir con su desayuno en silencio.

...

Elsa se marchó en un taxi luego de una incómoda despedida. Anna se quedó un largo rato mirando la esquina por donde había doblado el coche. " _Estoy comprometida_ " Su corazón estaba hecho añicos y tenía unas ganas profundas de llorar. Pero las contuvo igual que había contenido sus preguntas, sus dudas, las ganas de saltar sobre Elsa y besarla; porque ella… estaba comprometida. Aquellas palabras ¿Cómo si Anna no lo supiera? Se rió de sus sentimientos tontos y trato de ahogarlos en un estanque que no existía, así que los hizo pequeños y los guardó junto con las palabras de Elsa, junto con sus caricias y aquel beso torpe que termino en su mejilla.

-Es lo mejor.- se dijo antes de volver al interior de su casa, después de todo, debía prepararse para el trabajo.

...

Elsa entró en la pequeña casa que poseía casi a las afueras de su ciudad, dejó las llaves de su auto sobre un mueble con carta sin leer. Anotó mentalmente que tendría que ir a recoger por la tarde y colgó el abrigo en el armario. Se quedó de pie un segundo mirando hacia la nada. Las palabras había regresado solas al igual que aquel conjunto de imagines que parecía recuerdos de alguien más, pero que, sin embargo, eran suyo. Solo suyos. Sintió un burbujear dentro y su pecho parecía encogerse. " _No sabes cuánto lo deseo_ "

-Vaya. Has decidido regresar.- la voz la hizo dar un pequeño salto y tardó un segundo de más en reconocer a su dueño.

-¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?- cuestionó sin más. Hans frunció el ceño y ya sabía que se aproximaba una tormenta. Palabras equivocadas, pensó.

-¿En el trabajo dices? ¡Ja! Mira tú que descaro. ¡Oh, discúlpame!- el tono de sarcasmo que uso al decir aquello la hizo suspirar.- No me vengas con eso.- advirtió él.

-Alto allí, Hans.- murmuro.

-¡Alto un cuerno, Elsa! ¿Sabes acaso lo preocupado que me tenías? No. ¡Claro que no lo sabes! ¡No tienes de idea!- gritó e hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire.

-Pues aquí estoy. Y ya lo he dicho que lo siento.- respondió manteniendo la calma. Sabía perfectamente que gritar jamás solucionaba nada pero aquella voz calma no hizo sino alterar a Hans un poco más.

-¡Con un lo siento no vas a solucionar nada! No solo me dejaste plantado en la reunión con mi padre, si no que luego no me respondes el teléfono y como tu hermana y tu amiga niegan rotundamente haberte visto ¿¡Qué crees que pensé!? ¡Que estarías muerta o secuestrada!- exclamó. Ella suspiró nuevamente, se aproximó a él y tomó una de sus manos.

-No puedo ofrecerte más que un lo siento y una explicación que no va a gustarte.- le dijo. El ceño de Hans no descansó y está vez fue acompañado por una mirada cruel.

-¡Habla!- Elsa apartó la mirada de sus ojos verdes se concentró en la piel de la mano que sostenía, dibujó un circulo con su pulgar sobre el dorso mientras se permitía acomodar sus pensamientos.

-¿Recuerdas a la señorita Summers? Te hable de ella hace unos días- silencio.

-¿La mujer que trabaja para tu madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?- cuestionó. Ella asintió y volvió la mirada a su rostro. Sus facciones se habían relajado un poco pero sus ojos seguían siendo crueles.

-Bueno… resulta que es ella la compañera de temporada de la que también te hable. Anoche obtuvimos el pase a la final, fuimos a un bar y…- Los ojos de Hans parecieron sonreír y el ceño se disipó.

-¡Ya! ¿Me estas queriendo decir qué te has pasado de copas?- Elsa siguió formando círculos en sobre su piel y meneó la cabeza lentamente.- ¿estás de broma? Tú. Elsa Arendelle ¿Te pásate de copas?- preguntó divertido y ella rodó los ojos. No se lo estaba tomando como esperaba, en absoluto.

-Sí. Me pase de copas.- Hans rió por lo bajo y tomando su mano la arrastró hasta el living diciendo.

-Ahora debes presentarme a esa mujer. No puedo creer que no solo logro llevarte a un bar, si no que también te pasaras de copas ¡Extraordinario!- exclamó dejándose caer en el sillón llevándola con él.

-Estas exagerando y pensé que no te gustaría mi explicación.- dijo sorprendida. Hans la abrazó por los hombros y la llevó hacia su pecho. Elsa se dejó hacer, estaba más cansada de lo que creía.

-No exagero, y sí. Claro que me molesta. Te has desaparecido gran parte de la mañana y cuando vuelves me dices que es porque has ido de fiesta con un amiga tuya. ¿Fuiste a un bar desconocido a beber cerveza barata? ¿Hablas enserio?- Cuestionó sin enojo alguno en la voz. Elsa se deshizo de los zapatos alzó los pies y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Si.- susurro. Hans volvió a reír por lo bajo.- Mi auto termino abandonado en el estacionamiento del club y yo en casa de Anna.- agregó cerrando los ojos un segundo. Hans rió nuevamente pero se limitó a guardar silencio mientras la abrazaba. Aquello duró un segundo, o dos, o tal vez había sido una hora. Elsa no sabía del transcurrir del tiempo. Su mente había abierto una brecha y se limitaba a repasar las imágenes rescatadas de la noche anterior. Las sensaciones vividas en un estado que permitía sentir todo, y a la vez, nada. Por último rememoró esa mañana. La imagen de Anna resolviendo el crucigrama, sintió su aroma y se acurrucó más junto al cuerpo que tenía a su lado deseando que por un instante fuera ella y no Hans quien la abrazara. Pero era él. Hoy, mañana… siempre si dentro de un par de meses de su boca salía un "sí, quiero."

Abrió los ojos.

Elevó la mirada hacia el rostro de su prometido. Tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba pausadamente, como si por primera vez no tuviera prisa. Elsa deseó amarlo como él la amaba a ella, pero no. Se alejó lentamente y las pestañas perezosas de Hans dejaron de besar sus pómulos para que sus ojos pudieran verla.

-Solo prométeme que iras estar tarde a ver a mi padre.- Elsa se puso de pie y comenzó su lento peregrinar hacia la cocina.

-¿Ya has desayunado?- preguntó evadiendo la petición. Hans la señaló la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. Un vaso de Starbucks descansaba sobre ella, junto a un pastelillo a medio comer y una libro sin terminar. Asintió.

-No sé si eso cuenta como desayuno.- mascullo.

-Si lo hace. Y no me has dicho nada con respecto a lo que te pedí.- ella asintió.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?- dijo al aire internándose en la cocina. Oyó los pasos tras ella.

-Le hare saber que iras ¿Qué haces?- Elsa miró a Hans y la manera en que él observaba el trozo de pastel de chocolate que había sacado de la nevera.

-Comer.- fue toda su respuesta, sacó una cuchara que Hans le arrebató de la mano a una velocidad increíble.- Eso es mío. Devuélvemelo.-

-Cariño, pensé que dejarías los pasteles hasta boda.-

-Dime que no dijiste eso y que no sonaste como tu madre.-

-De hecho lo hice, pero no soné como mi madre.- Hans también le sacó de la mano el platillo con el pastel y lo devolvió a la heladera.

-¿Cómo puedes esperar que me case contigo si me haces esto?- cuestionó con una dosis de dramatismo al tiempo que recuperaba su cuchara y él sonreía encantado. Se aproximó, colocó sus manos en su cintura y las dejo descansar allí.

-Solo cuido a que entres en el vestido.- ella bufó.

-Ni siquiera tengo uno aun.- masculló. Hans hundió su rostro en su cuello y dijo algo que no llego a entender.- No te entiendo cuando hablas de esa manera.-

-He dicho que también ese era un tema que deberíamos tratar ¿no te parece?

-¿Te refieres al tema de la boda?- Hans asintió.

-Me parece que deberíamos tener una larga y seria conversación sobre eso. Tú, yo y la mujer que se encargara de ayudarte.- Elsa suspiró con fastidio.

-Ahora mismo necesito ese pastel. ¡Y pensar que esperaría a que te marchases!- exclamó. Él rió y su mirada tenía ese brillo que la llenaba de culpa.

-Ese es otro tema que quería que hablemos, pero luego…- sus labios se unieron y Elsa respondió de manera automática. Hans se alejó.- ¿Qué tal si comemos pastel luego de probar algo más dulce?- susurró con tono juguetón. La llevó hacia él. Elsa entrelazó las manos tras su nuca.

-No creo que debamos.- lo detuvo cuando los besos se intensificaron y Hans comenzaba a explorarle la espalda con las manos.

-Sabes que es estúpido eso de que esperemos a la boda ya que tú y yo ya hemos…- Elsa le posó los dedos sobre los labios silenciándolo. Lo miró a los ojos, él tenía hambre; ella desequilibrio. Su corazón latió rápido " _No sabes cuánto lo deseo_ ". Le recorrió con el dedo la línea del mentón donde una barba pelirroja comenzaba a decir presente. " _Anna_ "… " _No cuando vas a casarte_ ". Elsa lo besó, la cuchara cayó de sus manos, se estrelló contra el suelo y lleno el silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

**A veces las palabras fluyen solas, como el cauce tranquilo de un rio.**

 **Otras, se atropellan unas a otras y me llevan consigo.**

 **Pero, hay veces en que simplemente desaparecen. No importa cuánto las busque**

 **Ellas no están. Mi centro es todo silencio y vacío que espera a que como la hierba que crece entre las gritas del cemento, sencillamente, brote una vez más.**

 **Y ese es mi proceso creativo, así que, me disculpo desde ya por la espera. Sé que desean la actualización de "Entre bruma y escarcha" pero ese lado por ahora estaba en silencio. Despertara pronto, eso sí.**

 **Por cierto la inclusión de Elena es culpa de Anna. Mi Anna. Igualmente la canción que entona Elsa "Wings" de Birdy.**

 **ACLARACIONES: SI, ES ELSANNA.**

 **SI, CONTIENE HELSA.**

 **SI, ES UN UA.**

 **NO. NO SON HERMANAS. LO SIENTO.**

 **SI, ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y PUEDE TENER ERRORES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Frozen es propiedad de Disney.**

 **(…)**

Anna dejo caer su cabeza contra el mostrador. Estaba perdida. Estaba tan condenada al maldito infierno. Llevaba un mes ayudando a Idun Arendelle en su jardín. Bueno no a Idun precisamente más bien llevaba un mes trabajando codo a codo con Elsa. Una Elsa que desde el primer día la había dejado en una nube que con el trascurso de los días lo único que hacía era subir y subir. Y tras la noche anterior ya sabía que la jodida caída iba a dolerle tanto que terminaría destrozándola y lo peor era que llegaría en cualquier momento. Resopló, Elsa no se hizo presente esa mañana; pero recordó la risa estridente que había soltado durante el desayuno cuando ella le preguntara sobre las palabras rimbombantes que los ricos usaban para ver si alguna podía ser la de su fallido crucigrama. Recordó como su interior burbujeo, como la calidez le recorrió cada fibra. Había perdido el aliento cuando la rubia la miro con aquella sonrisa que hasta ese momento no le había visto.

" _Anna_ " susurro el viento con la voz de Elsa.

Levantó la cabeza y volvió a dejarla caer, lo repitió, una vez más y otra y otra, hasta que su cabeza golpeó un ramo de tulipanes naranjas.

-Vas a quedar más idiota de lo que ya eres, o lo que es peor, romperás el mostrador y no seré yo quien lo arregle. Ya tengo suficiente con quedarme encargado de la tienda más de medio día mientras tú juegas a la jardinerita.- le dijo Kristoff, sonaba molesto aunque Anna sabía que no lo estaba, pero igualmente hablo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Supongo que un lo siento no es suficiente?- Él se puso a tachar pedidos.

-Vas a terminar hecha papilla. No entiendo porque esa mujer no contrata aun agrónomo o algo ¿Acaso no está forrada en dinero?- Anna se encogió de hombro.

-Todo terminara en un par de días. Luego si los cultivos muere…-

-Tu esfuerzo se iría al caño. Supongo que es cosa de ricos.- término de decir Kristoff.

-Si... Tal vez solo quiere un tema del que hablar el día de la boda de su hija.- la acidez le subió a la boca. Kristoff le tendió el libro de encargo para los proveedores y negó con la cabeza haciéndose del de contabilidad.

-Y allí está el verdadero motivo por el que sigues yendo. Porque no creas que me trague eso de los pasteles de chocolate, sé que tu abuela puede prepararte los quieras.- Anna repasó la lista de pedidos y añadió un par más.

-Estoy enamorada de ella.- confeso con amargura. Kristoff la miro con pena.

-Llevas años enamorada de ella.- dijo sin miramientos, luego suspiró.- ¡Te flechó, Anna! Te atravesó como un rayo, y como un rayo, ahora va a matarte. Mejor aléjate desde ya.- le aconsejo.- Basta de ir a la mansión esa, basta de los partidos. No lo necesitamos, podemos ver la final en el bar de Oaken.- Ella dejo caer la cabeza sobre el libro de pedidos.

-¿No lo entiendes? Es que no puedo. Podríamos terminar el trabajo está semana, pero llevo horas pensando en cómo hacer que dure un día más. Pensado en ir juntas la próxima temporada.- murmuró enderezándose y mirado a su amigo.

-Eres una miserable.- le dijo sin más. Ella resopló.

-Gracias por el apoyo.-

-De nada. Y volviendo al hecho de que estaba enfadado contigo.- Él cerró el libro de contabilidad y se lo dio para que ella lo viese luego.- Un lo siento no me basta, pero estaba pensando que podíamos ir a Toni´s por una de esas suculentas hamburguesas de queso y de paso ver, ya sabes, si podemos conseguirte una chica que no vaya a casarse en unos meses.- sugirió. Anna sonrió con desgano, tal vez solo necesitara despejarse, alejar a Elsa Arendelle de su mente un segundo.

-Me vale lo de las hamburguesas. Cerremos todo y vámonos.- Kristoff sonrió.

 **(…)**

Elsa cerró el ordenador de un golpe había estado revisando las acciones de las dos empresas. No había podido dejar el trabajo de lado, se la pasó repasando contratos y leyendo financiamientos pero en ese momento había ido, en realidad, a comprobar lo que su futuro suegro le dijo esa tarde entre risas. Las acciones y los números no habían hecho más que subir desde que anuncio la alianza Arendelle-Westergard. Claro que podía atribuirse a la época del año pero… seria mentir. El maldito padre Hans tenía razón con aquello "un negocio inigualable."

-Odio esto- masculló llevándose la mano a la sien. Eso era lo que ella y su boda representaban para Frank Westergard, un negocio. Su móvil sonó era un mensaje de Hans.

 _La organizadora te mando un mail. Te quiero._

Elsa resopló, si para Hans significara lo mismo sería más fácil. Pensó en contestar, pero lo descarto de inmediato. Abrió el ordenador una vez más, fue a su casilla de correo y si, allí estaba el mail esperando a ser leído. La mujer señaló con urgencia que la reunión seria mañana mismo. Definitivamente debía escribirle a su prometido. Releyó un par de veces el mail antes de responder; debía confirmar que ya contaba con quien se encargaría del catering. No había siquiera mirado un solo libro sobre vestidos. ¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de novia era?

-Una que no quiere casarse.- mascullo entre dientes.

Alguien que ponga las flores…

El rostro de Anna se dibujó en su mente, llevó las manos al teclado. Sabía que terminado el trabajo en casa de su madre la chica volvería a su rutina y solo iría a la casa para hacer controles cada tanto, además, la temporada terminaba lo que significaba que no la vería los fines de semana para los partidos. Escribió que ya contaba con alguien que se encargaría de las flores. Se mordió el labio. Su corazón se aceleró. Borró lo escrito y en cambio escribió "A pronta respuesta". Envió el mail pensando que lo mejor sería preguntarle a Anna si le gustaría encargarse de las flores para su boda. Cerró el ordenador. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era una locura pedírselo a Anna.

" _No sabes cuánto lo deseo."_

Su boca se secó. Aquella mañana había desarreglado las sabanas con Hans buscando sentir lo que sentía en ese momento. Aquel punto de escape, tan similar a la euforia.

No lo sintió.

Pero ahora… " _No sabes cuánto lo deseo."_

La sensación era tan familiar y la vez tan lejana. Cómo sí se tratase del recuerdo efímero de un sentimiento que se había obligado a olvidar. Pensó en Mérida… No. Aquello no se comparaba, aunque si tenía las mismas ansias, la misma expectativa por verla; se vio llegando a la casa de su madre antes de tiempo. Se vio mirando a Anna Summers a hurtadillas.

-No eres una adolescente, Elsa. ¡Vas a casarte, por todos los cielos!- se regañó, pero quería sonreír. Sonreír por que se acordaba de Anna concentrada en el crucigrama, se acordaba de ella trabajando bajo el sol. Dejando de lado el ordenador se puso de pie de un salto. Una melodía comenzó a sonar en su cabeza y de pronto en su mente solo había lugar para Anna. Salió de la casa calzándose una cazadora y sus llaves. Necesitaba aire, algo que apartara aquello que se comprimía y se expandía en su pecho. Era algo caliente que al tiempo parecía estar enredado. Expectante a, simplemente, liberarse. El aire le acarició las mejillas y no fue consiente del preciso momento en que comenzó a correr, pero, sin duda, lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Ya vete!- le gritó al sentimiento que no dejaba de crecer. Estaba tan enojada, mas, el sonido fresco de la risa de Summers se unió a la música. La melodía tomaba forma y ella corría. Le ardían los pulmones, ya no podía más… lo dejo salir. La melodía sonó más fuerte, tomó impulso y la letra se abrió un canal en su garganta.

-Oh, lights go down in the moment

We're lost and found

I just want to be by your side

If these wing could fay

For the rest of our lives

No le importó en absoluto que una mujer la mirará como si estuviera loca, tal vez lo estaba. Después de todo, iba a casar con un hombre que no amaba y ese tren era imposible de detener. Nunca tendría el valor. No podía dejar a Hans hecho pedazos.

-I'm in the foreign state

My thoughts, they slip away

My words are leaving me

The caught an airplane

Because I thought of you

Just from the thought of you.

Elsa soltó un grito y se dobló sobre ella misma apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas buscando donde sostenerse. Se estaba desmoronando. Buscó aire, miro a su alrededor había terminado el medio del gran parque que se encontraba bastante lejos de su casa. Caminó hasta un pequeño banco de madera y se dejó caer rendida. Las rodillas le temblaban, su cuerpo entero se sacudía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de controlar su respiración. Pero algo le pesaba; miro su mano, el anillo de compromiso brillo desafiante. Ella se lo arrancó hizo amague de arrojarlo lejos suyo. Ver si de aquella forma podía deshacerse de todo lo demás.

" _Te amo tanto. No puedo creer que envejeceré a tu lado."_

Las personas no eran objetos de los que simplemente podías deshacerte y Hans era... él era…

-¡Argh!- gruño con fastidio y optó por guardar el anillo en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Volvió a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, contempló las estrellas se envolvió en el silencio de la noche y cerró los ojos. Al menos aquel sentimiento había menguado.

 **(…)**

-El truco está en no pensar que tan picante es la salsa.- dijo Kristoff cual experto mientras hundía un nugget de pollo en la salsa del desafío picante de Toni´s.

-No podrás comer veinte de esos.- señaló Anna antes de beber de su soda.

-Tengo que intentarlo. Un año de comida gratis debe valer la pena.- afirmó alzando el nugget frente a la camarera que lo miraba risueña. Anna negó divertida al tiempo que lo veía meterse esa bomba en la boca. La cara de Kristoff se desfiguró y la camarera le extendió un vaso de agua pero el negó, trago el nugget y sacó la lengua.

-¿Estás bien? parece que morirás.- le advirtió. Él asintió rápidamente.

-Estoy bien. Quiero otro.- Anna negó nuevamente al ver a su amigo tomar un nuevo nugget y comerlo.

-¡Joder!- exclamó.- ¿Qué diablos le ponen a esa cosa?- preguntó con las mejillas subiendo a un tono escarlata.

-Veo que la salsa es demasiado para el parroquiano.- la voz de una joven de piel como la canela y sonrisa astuta, que Anna y Kristoff conocían a la perfección, se hizo presente.

-Disculpa. ¿Qué me has llamado?- cuestionó Kristoff incrédulo. Ella se aproximó a la mesa y mirando a la camarera le dijo que le pusiera un desafío también, volviéndose hacia el rubio agregó.

-Le enseñare a esta niña como comer salsa picante.- Kristoff estaba rojo quizás por la salsa o tal vez por la provocación, Anna no lo sabía. Se puso de pie y alzó un nugget para señalar a la muchacha.

-Solo seremos tú y yo, Elena.- advirtió, hundió el nugget y se lo llevo a la boca. Ella sonrió divertida.

-¿Quieres agua, bebé?- preguntó alzando el vaso. Él negó.

-Elena, siempre es un gusto verte, pero podrías no provocarlo.- pidió Anna haciéndose espacio entre los dos. Ella le sonrió al tiempo que la camarera dejaba sobre la mesa otro platón de los componentes del desafío.

-Tienes que comer los veinte sin beber nada.- le dijo, Elena asintió.

-Será todo un gusto.- y sin más se zampó los dos primeros tras sumergirlos en la salsa.- ¡Como extraño mi tierra!-

-Ya volverás allí cuando te deporten.- mascullo Kristoff que se apresuró a comer un nuevo nugget.

-Lamento informarte que tengo los papeles en regla, grandote, además… bien sabes que puedo casarme con una residente y no irme jamás.- dijo aquello dedicándole un guiño a Anna.

-Sigue esperando.- murmuró. Lo cierto era que Anna se divertía mucho con Elena. Pero sus encuentros de cama no duraban más allá de una noche o dos. Ella jamás daba pie a nada que no fuera eso. Noches de diversión.

-Un día no podrás resistirte.- le dijo Elena llevando otro par de nugget a la boca. Ella negó y suspirando volvió a tomar asiento para disfrutar del espectáculo que aquellos dos cabezas huecas prometían llevar a cabo y del que ya se habían hecho eco todos los presentes.

-¡Que empiecen a correr las apuestas!- gritó divertida al ver lo roja que se habían puesto las orejas de Kristoff.

 **(…)**

Elsa no se quedó el parque más que lo necesario para calmar su mente agitada y poner sus pensamientos en orden nuevamente. Solo quería volver a casa y acurrucarse en su cama. La brisa fresca le puso los pies en la tierra por lo que rebuscó el anillo en el bolsillo donde lo había dejado, se topó en el camino con otra cosa, lo alzo en alto y reflejado por las farolas el pendiente de Anna brilló. Suspiró. Todo aquello era una locura; Elsa no cometía locuras. Devolvió el pendiente al bolsillo tomando en el proceso el anillo, se lo colocó antes de ponerse en marcha. Aun podía ir por algo de comida chatarra antes de volver a casa.

 **(…)**

Ni Elena, ni Kristoff pudieron terminar el desafío, ambos había caído al llegar a la docena de nugget y luego se había ahogado en vasos de agua para intentar apagar el incendio en sus bocas. El empate terminó con ambos chocando puños y compartiendo una pinta que Anna le invito a los dos.

-¡Por la valentía y el coraje de ser unos imbéciles!- dijo elevando en alto su vaso, ellos le siguieron.

-¡Salud!- bramó Elena. La bebida corrió, la risa se mezcló con el animado ambiente de Toni´s y la música comenzó a sonar desde los parlantes. Anna sentía que el día estaba mejorando, o al menos su humor lo había hecho considerablemente.

-Y bien, Elena ¿qué haces por aquí? Hace mucho no nos vemos y justo cuando estoy haciendo el tonto apareces.- cuestionó Kristoff.

-Estuve en un viaje de la universidad. Encontraron unas ruinas al norte, en una zona donde no hay nada más que hielo. Es un hallazgo increíble, pero no puedo hablar mucho de ello aun.-

-¿Qué tan al norte?- preguntó Anna.

-Demasiado para mi gusto.-

-¿Te congelaste ese caribeño trasero?- Kristoff soltó una risa ante su propio comentario. Elena sonrió.

-Más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Pero… volviendo al tema, regresé la semana pasada y he ido al bar de Oaken para el partido pero no los he visto.- señaló dejando de lado el vaso de cerveza vacío para recargarse sobre la mesa.

-Hemos estado ocupados.- comentó Anna. Kristoff terminó su cerveza y asintió.

-Un poco de esto y de aquello. Pero es Anna la que más desaparecida ha estado de los dos. Es decir, sabes que a mí me puedes encontrar en la tienda o en mi casa, en cambio a ella...- la señalo con la mirada y se puso de pie.- En fin, ya te lo contara todo.-

-La noche es larga.- ronroneo Elena y Kristoff le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ya lo creo. Mejor me voy.-

-Pensé que te quedaría un poco más- comentó Anna, él negó.

-Tengo que alimentar a Sven y sacarlo a dar un paseo. Nos veremos mañana.- y sin más se marchó dejándola sola a merced de aquella mirada felina que Elena le estaba dedicando.

-Entonces… ¿en qué andas metida?- cuestionó al tiempo que formaba círculos en la mesa en el lugar donde había estado apoyado su vaso. Anna terminó su cerveza antes de responder.

-Estoy montando una huerta para una de las mujeres más ricas del país.- admitió.

-veo que no tienes nada que envidiarle a mi expedición.- Anna se encogió de hombros.- Y dime está mujer es…-

-Una persona muy agradable de hecho.- la interrumpió, Elena asintió.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay de lo demás?- cuestionó sugerente.

-¡Oh, por dios!- exclamó divertida.- No puedo creer que pienses que me la estoy tirando. ¡Estas enferma!- Elena soltó una carcajada de aquellas que dejaban a Anna encantada. No podía mentirse, la morena le gustaba mucho. Tal vez comenzaba a ser momento de…

-Solo preguntaba. Una nunca sabe, además siempre me dejas de lado y… ¡Vaya! hablando de gente rica. ¿Esa no es Elsa Arendelle?- cuestionó mientras señalaba la puerta con un movimiento de cejas. El corazón de Anna entró el paro.

 **(…)**

Termino tomando el camino contrario de su casa, a sabiendas de que si se desviaba por allí y doblada por acá terminaría pasando ocasionalmente por el vivero de Anna Summers, mas se había regañado a medio camino y acabó por entrar en aquel lugar de hamburguesas, Toni's. Era un sitio agradable, extravagante por la cantidad de sombreros mexicanos colgados de las paredes que, a decir verdad, no entonaban mucho con la decoración ochentosa. Se aproximó a la barra sobre la que colgaban carteles que lo invitaban a uno al desafío de la salsa picante.

-¿Qué te sirvo, linda?- le preguntó con desgano una camarera. Tras ordenar y escuchar el grito de en "20 minutos" se recargó en la barra, su teléfono sonó el nombre Hans aparecía junto a su fotografía, atendió la llamada.

-Hola.- giró sobre sus talones, paseó la vista y se quedó prendada. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para estar segura de estar viendo a quien creía estar viendo.

-¡ _Hola! ¿Elsa? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué es ese sonido?-_ preguntó la voz de Hans. Apartó la mirada de Anna Summers, quien le había dedicado un saludo con la mano.

-Ahora no puedo hablar. Te llamare.- se apresuró a decir. Escucho un grito de _"Espera"_ del que hizo caso omiso y colgó. Se quedó un segundo meditando si aproximarse a la mesa de Anna o no. Concluyó que sería descortés no hacerlo.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna con una sonrisa cuando estaba a unos pasos de su mesa. Elsa se sintió mal por la felicidad que le producía ver a Anna, por verla con aquella sonrisa que le hacía sentir algo en estómago.

-Que sorpresa verte aquí.- dijo. Anna elevó una de sus cejas pintadas.

-Soy yo quien debe decir eso. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que su majestad visita está humilde posada?- no pudo evitar ocultar una risa bajo la mano por la forma de hablar de Anna; a punto estuvo de responder cuando escuchó un carraspeo. Solo en ese momento se percató de la joven que acompañaba a Anna.- ¡Oh! Lo siento.- mascullo la pelirroja mientras ella sentía una especie de picazón en la nuca.- Elsa, ella es Elena Avalor. Elena, Elsa Arendelle.- la mujer sonrió y extendió una mano amistosa.

-¡Encantada!- dijo.

-¡igualmente, Señorita Avalor!- respondió aceptando el gesto.

-Si tu pedido va a tardar puedes sentar con nosotras un momento.- propuso Anna. Elsa vaciló.

-No quisiera interrumpir.-

-No interrumpes nada, Elsa. ¿Puedo llamarte así?- ella asintió.- Fantástico. Me gusta dejar de lado la formalidad.- argumento Elena. Anna se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para que Elsa se sentara a su lado, así lo hizo; aunque aún tenía aquella sensación en la nuca de… ¿Qué diantres era?

-Kristoff estaba aquí hace un momento, pero acaba de irse. Tenía que pasear a su perro o al menos eso fue lo que dijo.- le informó Anna. Elsa asintió, el saber que el amigo montañés de la pelirroja había estado allí le produjo una inexplicable calma.

-Es una pena que no nos hayamos encontrado.- atinó a decir. Anna le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

-Le daré tus saludos.- Elsa devolvió la sonrisa que Summers le dedicaba.

-Estoy intrigada… ¿De dónde se conocen?- cuestionó Elena de pronto.- digo, tú no eres una mujer de mundo.- agregó refiriéndose a Anna que, en un gesto infantil, le enseño la lengua antes de responder.

-La dama para la que trabajo es la madre de Elsa.- explicó sin complicaciones.- Ella se ha visto obligada a trabajar bajo el sol con los esclavos.- le dedicó a Elsa un guiño cómplice que disparó su pulso.

-¡Venga ya! Es todo un placer ayudarte.- se encontró diciendo. Elena rió mientras Anna bajaba la mirada.

-Siempre pensé que eras una tirana malvada.-

-Kristoff exagera, te lo he dicho infinidad de veces.-

-Ahora es cuando creo que tienes razón.- murmuró Elena con sencillez. Elsa se quedó un segundo contemplando la familiaridad de aquella conversación y sin pensarlo preguntó.

-¿Se conocen hace tiempo?-

-Tres años o cuatro. No estoy segura.- respondió Anna pensativa.

-Tres. Fue el día de la cena en casa de tus abuelos.- afirmó Elena haciéndole un gesto a la camarera para que les pusiera otra bebida.

-Tienes razón. Cuando mi abuela te obligó a tocar el piano y a mí me hizo cantar aquella cancioncilla de los años cincuenta.- Elsa se sintió una punzada por dentro, una especie de enojo que incremento cuando Elena estiró la mano y tomando la de Anna canto los versos de una vieja canción que la pelirroja acompaño con una sonrisa. Un calor subió por su pecho cuando ambas rieron. Apretó los puños y se puso de pie.

-Creo que mi pedido está listo.- anunció.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?- preguntó Anna.

-Yo creería que no.- musitó Elena señalando al hombre que recogía la bolsa tendida por la camarera. Elsa le dedicó una mirada que se demoró más de la cuenta. Era bonita. Una joven que ella misma se hubiera detenido a observar si no fuera porque ahora mismo estaba junto a Anna.

-Quédate un segundo más con nosotras.- pidió la pelirroja apoyando su mano sobre la suya. Una corriente, que no debería estar allí, subió y bajo. Elsa odio el anillo de compromiso que brilló bajo la mano de Anna.

-Tal vez me equivoqué.- murmuró antes de volver a sentarse.- Lo siento.- Elena soltó un silbido de asombro.

-¡Esa sí que es una piedra!- exclamó observando el anillo de Elsa. Ella escondió la mano bajo la mesa. Elena sonrió dejando de lado el gesto y miro a Anna.- Jamás podré comprarte algo así, cariño.- le dijo. Elsa paseó la mirada entre ambas y frunció el ceño, una vez más se disparó el impulso de querer salir de allí. Pasó la mano por su nuca intentando que la molestia que sentía se fuera. No se iría.

-¡Elena!- masculló la pelirroja a modo de advertencia. Ella rió mientras la camarera ponía tres bebidas en la mesa. Elsa volvió a pasear la mirada de Anna a Elena, esperó a que la muchacha se alejara y preguntó.

-¿Ustedes están…?- ni siquiera podía terminar la frase. El hielo sobre el que caminaba era muy débil.

Un sí y un no se hicieron eco al mismo tiempo. Ella arqueó las cejas en señal de interrogación y advertía la mirada que ambas cruzaron. Anna parecía decir "no te atrevas" mientras la Elena decía "¿Por qué no?" Fue la morena quien tomó la palabra primero.

-Nos divertimos.- susurro inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella como si aquello fuera un secreto. Elsa buscó de inmediato los ojos de Anna, ella los clavó en la mesa. Se hizo de una de las pintas y bebió, el sabor amargo de la cerveza le lleno la boca. - Pero cambiando de tema ¿Cómo llevas todo? Me refiero a los preparativos de la boda. Mi abuela compra esas revistas y he leído que será algo así como "el evento del año".- cuestionó Elena sin darse cuenta de nada y alzando su bebida. Elsa permaneció en silencio. ¿Se divertían? ¿Qué significaba eso? y sobre todo ¿por qué Anna no se atrevía a mirarla?- Solo si se puede saber.- agregó Elena al notar que su silencio se prolongaba de más. Carraspeó, tenía un nudo en el centro de la garganta.

-Lo cierto es que, de hecho, aun no tengo nada en absoluto.- confesó. Anna la miro entonces.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó.

-¡No me lo creo!- exclamó Elena quien parecía divertida. Ella suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello antes de volverla al sitio seguro bajo la mesa.

-Soy un desastre, lo sé. No crean que no. La organizadora que Hans contrató va a matarme, pero no he tenido cabeza para pensar en ello. Me… me asfixia.- confeso para su sorpresa. Tomó un poco más de aquella bebida antes de buscar los ojos de Anna una vez más, y está vez, los encontró. Anna estiró su mano para tocar la suya que seguía oculta bajo la mesa. El contactó la llevo de nuevo al parque y aquel sentimiento enredado reapareció en su pecho. Las cosas no deberían ser así, se recordó.

-Estoy segura que todas las novias tiene los mismos problemas.- susurró Anna Summers con algo en la voz que Elsa no pudo identificar. Ella estaba segura que no todas las novias tenían su mismo problema que radicaba básicamente en… la manera en que su corazón estaba latiendo en ese instante, en la corriente eléctrica que sentía disparase ante cada contacto con Anna y en que Hans era… Él solo era… su amigo. Una voz grito desde dentro y fue como si algo estuviera a punto de romperse, alejo su mano de la Anna, se puso de pie.

-Debo irme ya.- afirmó señalando a la dependienta que dejaba sobre la barra su pedido. Anna suspiro.

-Fue agradable verte.- Elsa asintió y se giró hacia Elena, ella le sonrió.

-Encantada de conocerte, Elena.-

-El placer ha sido mío y buena suerte con la boda.-

-Gracias...- miró una vez más a Anna. Cómo deseaba… tan solo… Si ella fuera más valiente. Se marchó agitando la mano y con el pecho apretándole como si fuera a morir allí mismo.

 **(…)**

Anna soltó un suspiro, se ahogó en el vaso a medio terminar de Elsa. ¡Dios, ella iba a casarse!

No podía permitirse sentir lo que sentía, estaba mal. Termino su bebida de un trago y se encontró con los ojos curiosos de Elena.

-¿Vas a decirme que ha sido eso, bonita?- cuestionó.

-¿El qué?- retrucó fingiéndose indiferente.

-Vamos, Anna, que sabes de que estoy hablando. De Elsa Arendelle, sentada a aquí.- señaló. Anna se refirió a su relación con Elsa, como una amistad casual; sin más explicación que esa Elena terminó su bebida y la miró con aquello ojos suyos que decían que ella sabía que aquella no era toda la verdad, pero no volvió a nombrar a Elsa, en cambio preguntó.

-¿Vamos a tu casa o a la mía?- Anna suspiró. Se sentía frágil, vacía y con anhelos de un cariño que jamás tendría. Se puso de pie, Elena echó unos billetes en la mesa.

-A la mía.- Lo mejor sería eliminar el aroma a Elsa de sus sabanas y tal vez las caricias de Elena pudieran aliviar un poco el frio que comenzaba a sentir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola. ¿Alguien más esta enojado con Elsa por cómo va la cosa? Espero la historia les esté gustando. Los leeré en sus review.**

 **Por cierto ¿Ya han leído las historias de Klein W. Stark? Si no lo han hecho los invito a darse una vuelta por su perfil. Es increíble.**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIONES: SI, ES ELSANNA.**

 **SI, CONTIENE HELSA.**

 **SI, ES UN UA.**

 **NO. NO SON HERMANAS. LO SIENTO.**

 **SI, ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y PUEDE TENER ERRORES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Frozen es propiedad de Disney.**

 **(…)**

-¡ESTO ES UN DESASTRE! ¿¡CÓMO PUEDE SER SIQUIERA POSIBLE!?- exclamó la mujer que él había contratado para que se encargara de los detalles de la boda con la intensión de que Elsa no se sintiera sobrecargada. Su prometida soltó un suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabello.

-¿No estas exagerando un poco?- cuestionó. La mujer negó rápidamente.

-Elsa, querida, faltan dos meses para la ceremonia y tú ni siquiera has visto un solo vestido.- le reclamó. Hans meneó la cabeza era cierto que Elsa estaba siendo algo vaga con aquello, cosa que era extraño en ella.

-Mi hermana Beatriz dejo su vestido para último momento y fue un pequeño caos.- comentó. Cruela le sonrió como si aquellas fueran las palabras correctas.

-¿¡Lo ves!?- Elsa lo miró como diciendo "gracias por la ayuda" él se encogió de hombros.- Y tú, Hans, querido ¿ya has visto algún frac para la ceremonia?-

-Si.- se limitó a responder apartando la vista de Elsa.- He ido a varias tiendas a ver modelos y he dejado mis medidas en las mejores sastrerías de la ciudad, será cosa de llamar y…- chasqueó los dedos para terminar la frase.

-¡Fantástico! y yo aquí sin nada.- mascullo Elsa. Él le tomó la mano.

-Tranquila. Me casaría contigo aunque vistieras jersey y pantalones caquis.- le dijo. Ella sonrió con franqueza.

-Allí lo tienes.- se dirigió a la mujer triunfal. Ella asintió.

-Sí, tu prometido es un encanto y te ama, por eso, querida, me harás el favor de hoy mismo ponerte en campaña de conseguir un vestido adecuado o al menos miraras un modelo; te daré unos libros que…- Cruela siguió hablando, pero Hans se concentró en Elsa; en sus gestos, en la forma en que su boca se curvaba hacia abajo, en como sus ojos parecían apagarse. Algo no iba bien, lo sabía. Lo intuía de hacía tiempo, quizás por eso le hizo la propuesta, no quería perderla. La amaba. La amaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto admitir.

-Hans se encargara de la banda. ¿Puedes hacerlo?- le preguntó ella.

-Claro, amor. Tú solo di que salte y yo preguntaré ¿Cuán alto?- afirmó divertido. Elsa le apretó la mano pero desvió la mirada en un gesto huidizo. Él se preguntó si realmente deseaba averiguar que le ocurría.

-Y el hotel donde pasaran la noche deberá ser especial también, ya que es allí donde comenzara la luna de miel.- comentó Cruela mientras tecleaba velozmente en su pequeño portátil.

-Allí comenzara todo.- masculló Elsa antes de soltar un suspiro. Hans estiró una mano y le acomodó un mecho rebelde tras la oreja. Ella pestañeó.

-¡Eh! Que todo irá como la seda.- susurró. Los ojos de Elsa miraron las manos que aún estaban entrelazadas y asintió.

-Lo sé.- respondió. Nada está bien, gritó una voz en su interior cuando se volvía hacia la organizadora que hablada de reservas y hoteles.

Recordó las palabras de la secretaria de su padre el día anterior, cuando Elsa no apareció en la reunión.

" _Pues Jim y yo vimos es partido y déjame decirte que a tu prometida se la veía muy bien acompañada. ¿Quién era ese chico rubio y grandulón con el que estaba? La cámara la enfocó un par de veces y él se veía muy guapo."_

No había sabido que responder. Se quedó sin palabras; primero, porque Elsa no había mencionado a ningún muchacho como acompañante, y segundo, porque estaba seguro que no tenían en común ningún conocido con aquellas características. Recordó el sabor amargo que le subió por la garganta cuando llego a su casa y no la encontró. Se había sentido traicionado; pero luego Elsa apareció con una pinta terrible contando aquella historia de la juerga con la tal señorita Summers y él se convenció a media que el muchacho seria el novio, el hermano o algo de aquella muchacha. Decidió que el tema debía morir allí, aunque su interior ahora era un huracán a punto de golpear la costa; dispuesto a destruirlo todo, porque sin Elsa, él era…

-¿Hans? ¿Estás bien?- se encontró a Elsa y Cruela mirándolo curiosas y se sacó una sonrisa de la manga.

-Sí. Sí, lo siento. Es una cosa de unos contratos que debo firmar más tarde.- aseguró, Elsa torció el gesto y Cruela le restó importancia.

-¡Empresarios! Siempre tan ocupados- exclamó.- pero, como le decía a Elsa, éste es un plano de la distribución de las mesas y está la lista de invitados. Tendrán que decidir dónde y con quien sentaremos a cada uno.- la mujer extendió una carpeta hacia ellos.

-Lo charlaremos en estos días.- afirmó Elsa haciéndose de la carpeta.

-Sí. Lo charlaremos en estos días.- agregó él.

 **(…)**

-Podríamos ir a ver aquellos muebles de los que te hable.- propuso Hans cuando se encontraban en el auto. Elsa se apoyó contra el reposa cabezas de su asiento y cerró los ojos. La mujer, Cruela, la había puesto de los nervios con todas sus preguntas y reproches.

-¿Pensé que era en una tienda de Estocolmo?- murmuró.

-No. Te dije que los dueños eran de Estocolmo pero la tienda queda aquí, de hecho está cerca del Mesón de Tiana. Podríamos pasar por allí y luego ir a ver lo del menú para la recepción.- ella suspiró y clavó sus ojos él. A pesar de haber intentado poner toda la buena voluntad con la contaba para la reunión, para poner manos a la obra la boda, sabía que había fallado olímpicamente; en especial porque durante toda la mañana no dejo de pensar en que no vería Anna ese día. Hans la miró a hurtadillas, había salvado la reunión.

-¿Y, qué dices?-

-Digo que eres encantador.- susurró sabiendo que era verdad. Él sonrió triunfante, como si acabara de ganar un premio, infló el pecho y volvió a dedicarle una mirada.

-Tienes suerte de que vas a casarte con este galán.- bromeó. Ella rió sin ganas, sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿La tengo?- cuestionó arrepintiéndose en el acto. El coche se detuvo en una señal. Hans se volvió hacia ella, el silencio lleno el habitáculo del auto. Él paso saliva un par de veces y Elsa estiro su mano para acariciarle aquella barba pelirroja que seguía creciendo. Él cerró los ojos ante el contacto. La mirada de Anna Summers fue una visión vertiginosa que apareció y desapareció. Elsa se detuvo, bajó el brazo y Hans abrió los ojos.- Creo que tengo suerte.- susurró en un tono triste. Hans pasó las manos por el cuero del volante antes de soltar aquellas palabras que dejaron a Elsa en jaque.

-La suerte no importa. Yo… solo quiero que seas feliz.- silencio. Si ella debía que decir algo era justo ese instante el que necesitaba, lo supo de inmediato, igual que supo que Hans era tan consiente como ella de eso . El verde ojos de él le pidió a gritos que revelara lo que sentía.- Dime… que eres feliz. Aquí, conmigo.- Era un suplica. Abrió la boca para hablar… Un par de bocinazos se escucharon tras ellos.

-¡Muévete, imbécil!- gritó el conductor enfadado, Hans suspiró hizo un gesto de disculpa y el auto volvió a moverse. El momento había pasado.

 **(…)**

Anna no se esforzado mucho ese día en su trabajo en la huerta de Idun Arendelle, la nueva ausencia de Elsa la obligó a sacarse una excusa de la manga para marcharse antes de tiempo y poder así ganar un par de días más para trabajar con la rubia codo a codo. Apagó el motor de Betty echando al tiempo un suspiro al aire. El habitáculo quedo en silencio, apoyó las manos en el volante, su espalda se pegó al cuero de la tapicería y se permitió pensar un segundo Elsa. Recorría los finos brazos, sujetaba su estrecha cintura, se envolvía en el aroma de su perfume, contaba las casi inexistentes pecas mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello.

" _Anna"_

Toc. Toc. Toc.

El par de golpecitos que sonaron en la ventana del copiloto la sacó de su ensimismamiento, al volver la mirada se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Elena.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tu abuelo me ha mandado a ver si seguías con vida o si el aire toxico de tu cacharro ya te había matado.- comentó risueña. Ella negó con la cabeza y se dignó a bajar del coche. Habían pasado la noche juntas y tras despedirse Elena le dijo que la vería en la tienda de sus abuelos cuando se desocupara.

-Betty ya no tiene perdida de gasolina y el aire del habitáculo no es toxico.- exclamo, Elena río.

-Ve y dile eso a él.- señalo con la cabeza la entrada de la tienda donde su abuelo se encontraba parado mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hola, señor Johnson!- lo saludo pero el negó con la cabeza y volvió al interior de la tienda de antigüedades.- ¿Le sucede algo?- indagó Anna mirando a Elena. Ella ya se encontraba abriendo la cajuela de la camioneta para sacar unos plantines con flores coloridas.

-Aun no entiende bien eso de las ventas por internet y dice que es tu culpa.- Anna bufó antes de tomar una caja igual a la de Elena.

-Ya. ¿Y por qué es mi culpa?- cuestionó cerrando la cajuela de un golpe.

-Muy sencillo, cariño, la idea del sitio web fue tuya.- le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la tienda. Anna la siguió de cerca.

-¡Estas de broma! Pero si las ventas aumentaron un 50 por ciento.- exclamó. Elena se encogió de hombro.

-Sí, pero tu abuelo cree que los problemas en el sistema son tu culpa. Además… ¿Has visto las fotos que él intento subir por su cuenta?- Anna masticó su rabia murmurando un par de palabras malsonante que hicieron reír a Elena.- Tranquila. No está de taan mal humor.- afirmó, Anna se detuvo antes de entrar a la tienda.

-Explícate.- le pidió. Ella rodó los ojos.

-En mi viaje al sur encontré un par de cosillas que le han encantado.- le informó antes de ingresar al local con una sonrisa satisfecha. Anna no pudo más que sonreír también. Elena y su abuelo se llevaban de maravilla. Ella intuía a que se debía a esa extraña conexión que podía existir entre un vendedor de antigüedades y una arqueóloga. Aunque en realidad no lo entendía, pero que más daba tenía sentido para ella.

Anna atravesó el mostrador y encontró a su abuelo en la pequeña oficina de atrás reclinado sobre un escritorio de madera robusto con una lentilla colocada sobre el ojo derecho, examinaba una pieza que bien podía ser una moneda algo grande.

-He traído las flores que me pediste.- informó. Su abuelo pareció no escucharla, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué haría caso omiso de su presencia hasta que se le pasara el enfado así que se dispuso a seguir con su camino hasta la casita cuando él exclamó.

-¡Ah! Es una pieza maravillosa.- se volvió para verlo quitarse la lentilla, él giró extendiendo la mano libre y la señaló como si fuera a darle un sermón, pero en ese instante una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; Elena tenía razón no estaba tan enfadado como parecía.- Esa chica es una maravilla. Halló está pieza en un mercado de baratijas en Narvik, él hombre que la tenía aseguraba que era falsa; pero Elena vio su valor real.- su abuelo levanto una insignia con una esvástica en ella, Anna sintió los vellos de la nuca erizársele.

-Esa cosa es escalofriante.- su abuelo asintió.

-Lo es… y es auténtica.- ambos contemplaron el medallón de acero en silencio. Luego su abuelo se apoyó sobre la mesa, parecía tener mil años de edad.- Recuerdo cuando se instalaron en este país. Yo era joven, aun vivíamos en Suecia y mi padre era marinero. Su barco llevaba hierro y otras provisiones; aquella campaña le rogué que me dejara ir con él. Claro que no, me dijo. Salió desde Fjällbacka y jamás regreso.- murmuro, en sus ojos Anna vio los años de horror pasar de manera fugaz pero al instante desaparecieron.- Como sea. Esa niña es increíble, a ver si te dignas a pedirle que se case contigo de una buena vez.- le reclamó. Ella rió aligerando el ambiente.

-Eso no va a pasar.- afirmó, su abuelo hizo un gesto con la mano y se volvió hacia el escritorio de nuevo.

-Cuando te des cuenta de lo que pierdes ya será demasiado tarde.- Anna negó con la cabeza.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo para seguir con su camino, atravesó la puerta y alcanzó a oír la campañilla de la tienda antes de adentrarse en el pasillo.

 **(…)**

-¡Hola!- vociferó Hans mientras ella comenzaba a recorrer la tienda. Era un lugar agradable, un poco abarrotado de objetos eso sí, pero aun así agradable.

-Hola. Lamento haberlo hecho esperar.- escuchó la voz agradable de un hombre.

-No se preocupe. Venimos a ver los muebles, hable con usted por teléfono ayer por la mañana…- la voz de Hans se perdió cuando entró en un ala de la tienda con estanterías llenas de libros y lámparas que colgaban del techo. Sonrió comenzando a recorrer los lomos, algunos de cuero gastado, con los dedos. Aquel era un lugar con historia.

-¿Elsa?- Hans estaba de pie al borde de la entrada.- Ven, el señor Johnson nos mostrara los muebles.-

-Me gusta estaba tienda.- comentó ella de paso. Hans sonrío radiante.

-A mi también. Anda, vamos.- caminaron juntos hasta la recepción donde los esperaba un hombre bastante mayor, de aspecto robusto y rostro amable.- el señor Johnson es el dueño de la tienda.- comento Hans. Elsa estiró la mano para estrechar la del hombre.

-Elsa Arendelle.- dijo.

-Un placer.- el hombre le dedico una sonrisa antes de soltar su mano y luego agrego.- Si me siguen por este lado tengo exactamente lo que necesitan.- saltearon una galería estrecha y poco iluminada con cuadros de Elvis a todo lo largo, Hans sonreía y ella también. Cuando de tiendas de antigüedades se trataba, los dos eran como un par de niños en una dulcería. Terminaron en un ala contraria a la anterior; había un estante lleno de cámaras fotográficas al que Hans se aproximó, era un fanático de la fotografía. Elsa le dedico una mirada divertida al verlo inspeccionar un aparato en particular. Aquel era el Hans que adoraba.

-Esté es un escritorio "secreter" de caoba ingles con anillas de bronces. Sale a catorce mil, pero el precio es negociable.- le informó el señor Johnson al tiempo que quitaba los ficheros llenos de propagandas de Coca-Cola de encima. Ella se aproximó para repasar los cajones y cerciorarse que estaban en buen estado. Paso la mano por la madera con una sonrisa. El mueble estaba impecable.

-Pagaremos el precio completo.- afirmó. El señor Johnson asintió y señaló una biblioteca.

-Biblioteca de roble italiano, renacentista, vitrales de vidrio pintado y detalles en bronces. Sale a cuarenta mil.- Elsa se volvió a aproximar para inspeccionar el mueble.

-Es más alta de lo parecía en la fotografía.- oyó comentar a Hans que había dejado las cámaras de lado y se les unió.

-Dos veinte de alto.- dijo el señor Johnson. Hans miró a Elsa.

-¿Qué te parece?- cuestionó pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella asintió.

-Su estado es impecable. La madera se ha mantenido y sabes que eso es…-

-No me refería a eso.- le cortó Hans. Elsa elevó una ceja no entendiendo, él sonrió.- me refiero a que te parece para la nueva casa. La que mi padre nos regalara.- aquello la descolocó de pronto. Claro, los muebles eran para la nueva casa ¿Cómo pudo pensar siquiera que eran para la oficina de Hans? La había remodelado hacia unos meses no tendría que hacerlo de nuevo. Esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

-Creo que es apropiada para una oficina.- observo, cruzando la mirada con el señor Johnson que la había estado observando.- ¿qué opina, usted?- cuestionó, él se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que la señorita tiene razón. Es un mueble de oficina demasiado aparatoso para una casa… aunque puede depender mucho del tamaño de estaba ultima- Hans meneó la cabeza.

-Tendré una oficina en casa.- masculló. Elsa suspiró.

-Debemos elegir una primero.- le recordó.

-Tienes razón.- luego se volvió hacia el señor Johnson.- ¿Qué tal si nos muestra los otros muebles?-

El señor Johnson se encargó de mostrarle todos los muebles, jarrones y chucherías que Hans había marcado en su lista de interés en la página web de la tienda, salvando alguno que otro que se encontraban en un almacén anexo al otro lado de la ciudad.

-El último viernes del mes pueden ir. Yo no manejó los remates pero ni nieta se encargó de conseguir a un hombre muy juicioso para llevarlos a cabo y ella también estará allí.- le dijo al tiempo que intentaba anotar los datos de Hans en un ordenador. Elsa volvió a pasear la vista dirigiendo sus ojos a un piano de cola color oscuro que ocupaba gran parte de una de las alas del lugar. Pasó una mano por el hombro de Hans que repetía su número de teléfono al hombre y se aproximó al instrumento, era hermoso. Perfecto para el espacio vacío en el living de su pequeña casa.

-Iré por mi nieta ahora mismo. Ella se encargara de esta cosa.- masculló el señor Johnson antes de desaparecer por la pequeña puerta que estaba tras el mostrador. Elsa levanto la tapa para dejar al descubierto las teclas blancas y negras, sonrió. Tocó unas notas antes de sentir las manos de Hans rodeándola por la cintura. Su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto él apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. Ella bajo la tapa nuevamente y suspiro desembarazándose de sus manos.

-No ocurre nada. Solo…- Hans espero a que ella completara la frase.- es con respecto a la casa, no estoy segura de…- volvió a interrumpirse cuando la voz del vendedor se volvió a hacerse oír.

-Lo hablaremos en la noche ¿vale?- susurro Hans.

-Vale.-

-Aquí la tenemos. Ella cargara sus datos, señor Westergard.- Elsa se volvió hacia el mostrador solo para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Anna Summers.

-¡Anna!- exclamo sin ocultar la sorpresa. La pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Y esa soy yo.- murmuró.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Hans que ya se aproximaba a Anna con una mano extendida.- Hans Westergard.-

-Anna Summers.- respondió ella cordialmente.- Es un placer, ¿Es usted el prometido de Elsa, no?- la pelirroja fue directa. Hans asintió con una sonrisa, complacido de que ella supiera quien era.

-Eso es correcto y usted es…- hizo una pausa tratando de recordar. Elsa tardo más de la cuenta en salir de su asombro y cuando lo hizo Hans ya exclamaba.- ¡Claro, pero que tonto! Usted, es Anna. La compañera de temporada de Elsa.- Anna asintió algo incomoda porque él supiera quien era.

-Así es…- se limitó a responder volviendo la mirada a Elsa que ya se encontraba junto a Hans.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- dijo ella. Anna se encogió de hombros.

-El destino no deja de hacer que nos encontremos.- respondió. Elsa paso saliva.

-Llevas toda la razón y yo que pensaba que no te vería el día de hoy.-

-Qué curioso, yo pensé exactamente lo mismo.- Anna sonrió antes de agregar.- El trabajo se hace pesado sin ti allí.- Elsa sintió algo en el estómago. Anna se volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador que tenía delante, el corazón le martillaba.

-¡Vaya! Sí que se llevan bien.- comentó Hans.

-Lo hacemos.- afirmó Elsa. Anna la volvió a mirar antes de volver los ojos a su prometido.

-Puede repetirme sus datos, señor Westergard.-

-Por favor, dime Hans; y claro que puedo hacerlo.- El pecho de Elsa era un pájaro que revoloteaba inquieto pidiendo escapar. Su mente era un regadero de pólvora. Anna estaba allí. De todos los malditos lugares del mundo ella tenía que estar allí. Y se veía… ¡Dios! Hermosa. No es que estuviera arreglada o que llevara ropa elegante, ella no lo necesitaba. Era hermosa de una manera tan natural que dejaba a Elsa sin aliento. Apartó la mirada de la pelirroja cuando ella la miro a hurtadillas, se volvió hacia Hans que la ciñó de la cintura. Elsa se concentró en la costura del hombro en el saco de él, alejando lo que sentía.

-Eso es todo. Le enviaremos las cosas cuando nos confirme la dirección, mientras tanto, se embalaran y se destinaran a un galpón especial.- informó Anna.

-Iré por talón para hacerle los recibos.- mascullo el abuelo y se volvió a perder tras la puerta. Anna suspiró.

-Eso le llevara tiempo.- susurró como si fuera una tragedia.

-¿Disfruta usted de los partidos?- preguntó de pronto Hans.- Elsa me ha dicho que es tan fanática de los friso como ella.- se volvió hacia a Anna, algo ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta, o más que la respuesta el tono de voz que la pelirroja usaría.

-Lo disfruto mucho.- afirmó. Hans asintió paseó la vista entre ambas antes de agregar.

-¿Y el joven que las acompaña es su novio?- Elsa frunció el ceño por la manera en que él pregunto aquello. Había algo filoso en su voz pero desapareció tras la burbujeante carcajada que Anna soltó.

-Claro que no. ¡Cielos! ¿Imagínate eso? No. Kristoff es solo mi amigo, de hecho a mí me va otro rollo.- Hans elevó las cejas y miró a Elsa con una sonrisa pero ella estaba asimilando todo. Así aquello de que se divertía con…

-Anna, cariño, ya me voy.- la voz de una mujer se escuchó por detrás de Summers. Elena aparecía por la puerta por la que el señor Johnson se había marchado. Elsa apretó los dientes y le dedico una mirada de incredulidad a Anna. ¡Claro, se "divertían"! se regañó por haber sido tan ingenua.- Lo siento no sabía que estabas con clientes.- dijo la morena tomándola de la cintura.-¡Elsa!-

-Señorita De Avalor.- respondió quizás más cortante de lo que debería.

-¡Oh! solo Elena estaba bien para mí ¿y el caballero es…?- cuestionó elevando una ceja. Anna carraspeó.

-Hans Westergard a su servicio.- respondió él dedicándole a la joven una sonrisa que punzo a Elsa en algún lado.

-Un Westergard a mi servicio, eso quiero verlo. Elena de Avalor, un placer.- dijo siendo todo encanto.

-Que amigas más encantadoras tienes, Els.- comentó él y ella fingió una sonrisa.

-De hecho no tenemos el gusto de ser amigas, aún.- aclaró Elena.- Solo conocidas.- Hans hizo una pantomima.

-Siempre sobra el tiempo.- Elena se volvió hacia Anna y asintió.

-Puede que sí, pero no en este momento debo irme ya. ¿Nos vemos está noche?- pregunto tomando de la cintura Anna. Elsa apartó la mirada, un calor le subió por el pecho. Se divertían.

-Te llamare ¿Vale?- masculló Anna. Ella posó los ojos en la pelirroja, pero se arrepintió en el momento en que veía a la morena plantaba un beso en la pecosa mejilla de Anna. Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla.

-Ha sido un placer, Hans. Y siempre es bueno verte Elsa.- se despidió Elena cruzando el mostrador.

-El placer ha sido mío.- replicó Hans, ella se limitó a asentir. No estaba segura de que de su boca pudiera salir nada bueno. Volvió a mirar a Anna y clavó los ojos en los suyos. _No sabes cuánto lo deseo._ Rememorar aquella frase le dio ganas de saltar el mostrador para ser ella quien la rodeara por la cintura, para poder borrar con sus manos el beso que Elena le dejara y marcar su piel con sus labios. Quería cada centímetro de Anna. Reclamarla como suya para siempre.

-Los recibos están listos. Lamento la demora.- el señor Johnson le entrego los papeles a Hans.

-Gracias.-

-Gracias a ustedes por elegirnos.- respondió el hombre.

-Creo que ahora que sabemos que es una tienda de familia seremos clientes habituales.- respondió Hans cortésmente guardándose los recibos en el interior del saco. El señor Johnson iba a replicar algo cuando el teléfono de su prometido sonó.- Disculpen debo contestar. Anna ha sido un placer, te esperaremos en casa cualquier día para cenar.- le ofreció con una sonrisa él antes de atender. Un par de clientes más entró por la puerta al tiempo que su prometido salía y el abuelo de Anna los señaló.

-La dejo en manos de mi nieta, aunque ya está todo arreglado. Despídame de su esposo.- le dijo a Elsa alejándose.

-Él no es mi…-

-Pero va a serlo.- completo Anna antes de soltar un suspiró.- Lo siento. No debí…-

-Está bien. Llevas toda la razón con eso él va a ser mi esposo y tú…- hizo un pausa no podía quitarse la imagen de Elena besando la mejilla de Anna. Estaba tan enfadada. ¿Por qué Anna no le había dicho que le iban las mujeres?

-¿Y yo?- cuestionó la pelirroja.

-No me dijiste que te iba "otro rollo".- mascullo molesta.- Y ayer cuando pregunte si tú y la señorita De Avalor eran pareja dijiste que no. Pero hoy parecían…- Anna elevo las cejas ante el planteó extraño que ella estaba haciéndole. Elsa pasó una mano por su cabello.

-¡Wow. Wow. Wow!- las cejas de Anna bajaron tan rápido que Elsa no tuvo tiempo de disculparse por lo que acababa de decir.- Alto allí. No estamos saliendo, Elsa. Solo nos divertimos ¿Okey? Creo que tengo derecho a hacerlo. Y no tengo porque estar dándote una explicación de mi vida. Decirte que me va y que no, menos aun cuando tú vienes aquí a comprar muebles con tu futuro esposo.- recalcó de una manera que no parecía ser la Anna que Elsa conocía. Guardó silencio ¿La conocía realmente? Tal vez no. además ¿quién era para reclamar nada en absoluto? Se alzó en toda altura, acomodo trenza en su hombro y carraspeó.

-No sabía que está era la tienda de tu familia pero tienes razón. No tienes que…decirme nada en absoluto. Lo siento. Tu vida no debería importarme y si ya esta todo en orden. Nos veremos luego. Tal vez mañana o el día del partido.- se giró para marcharse. Hans estaba fuera de la tienda hablando por teléfono.

-Elsa…- Anna la llamó.- lamento lo que dije y querría hablar contigo sobre el partido.- soltó un suspiró, su pecho se comprimía lentamente, se volvió a Anna.

-Podemos quedar o…

-No. preferiría decírtelo ahora.- asintió, Anna jugó con sus manos un segundo.- Kristoff y yo no te acompañaremos al último juego. Nos parece que es mejor ver la final en el bar de Oaken. Es una tradición.- Ella pestañeó un par de veces, abrió la boca para protestar. No lo hizo. Algo se resquebrajaba lentamente en su interior, tenía un nudo en la garganta, así que solo asintió y se marchó.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola ¿Cómo están mis lectores? Espero que estén bien. Lamento tardar tanto en las actualizaciones pero la Uni se roba mi vida.**

 **ACLARACIONES: SI, ES ELSANNA.**

 **SI, CONTIENE HELSA.**

 **SI, ES UN UA.**

 **NO. NO SON HERMANAS. LO SIENTO.**

 **SI, ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y PUEDE TENER ERRORES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Frozen es propiedad de Disney.**

 **(…)**

Anna ya no esperaba a Elsa. No. La rubia no había hecho acto de presencia en la casa de su madre en toda lo que iba de la semana. En consecuencia, Anna se vio obligada a trabajar sola o junto a Gogo cuando ésta no se encontraba ocupada en su laboratorio y podía ir a ayudarla. En realidad no es que le molestara trabajar sola. Lo que le molestaba, aunque no pudiera admitirlo, era la manera en que anhelaba la presencia de Elsa, "llegara de un momento a otro" se encontraba pensando de a ratos y se maldecía. Se propinaba largos sermones por ser tan patética. Soltó un suspiro contenido y se limpió el sudor de la frente. La semana estaba a punto de terminar, pero ya no importaba, acabaría la huerta ese día y después de eso podría, de una vez por todas, extirpar a Elsa de su vida. Aunque eso terminara matándola un poco.

-Anna. ¿Quieres algo de beber?- le preguntó Idun Arendelle desde la puerta que daba ingreso a la casa.

-No es necesario la molestia, ya casi término.- le informó ella aproximándose. Termina el trabajo, se recordó.- Debo sacar un par de hierbajos que han crecido sin invitación y regar un poco, luego ya la dejare en tus manos.- respondió con un intento de sonrisa. El rostro de Idun fue todo sorpresa.

-¿Ya terminaste el trabajo?-

-Le dije que terminaría esta semana.- le recordó, la mujer pareció decepcionada.

-Sí, pero la semana aún no termina y tú ya has acabado. No sé si estar feliz por tu efectividad o triste por ya no tener tu compañía en las mañanas.- comentó con sinceridad.

-Bueno, siempre puede pasarse por la tienda si necesita un consejo.- dijo más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Idun miró la huerta y asintió.

-Es una lástima que Elsa no pudiera venir esta semana. Ella y tú parecían perder la noción del tiempo cuando trabajaban juntan.- Anna estudió a la madre de Elsa, su perfil era casi idéntico al de su hija salvo por las arrugas a los lados de los ojos. Se preguntó si Elsa se vería así dentro de unos años. La amargura subió a su boca.

-Sí… es una pena.- mascullo reprendiéndose por el tono lastimero con que soltó esas palabras. Idun le posó una mano en el hombro en un gesto maternal.

-Mi hija es una cabezota, Anna, que no se te olvide. Además se encontraran el día del partido y siempre puedes venir a echarle un vistazo a la huerta. No quiero que tu trabajo termine arruinado.- Anna temía que aquello sucediera, pero ya tenía un plan de contingencia. No podía seguir sufriendo por una mujer que jamás le pertenecería, en eso, Kristoff había tenido razón.

-Lo siento, Idun, pero me temo que no poder hacerme cargo del mantenimiento de la huerta.- la mujer estaba a punto de protestar cuando ella siguió hablando.- Te daré el numero de un colega muy bueno que estará encantado de trabajar aquí. Él llevara todo viento en popa.- debió sonar convincente porque Idun sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Anna. Anótame el número del muchacho. Solo…- hizo una pausa, pareció dispuesta a agregar algo pero luego de hacer un gesto con la mano dijo.- No es nada. Lo contratare si viene recomendado por ti. Ahora iré por un refresco antes de que continúes.-

-Gracias.- sonó sincera, el hecho de que Idun no insistiera fue realmente un alivio.

-No hay porque, querida. Y con respecto a Elsa… Ella suele tardar un poco en darse cuenta de lo que es realmente importante. Dale algo más de tiempo.- Anna frunció el ceño.

-¿Hablas del trabajo?- cuestionó señalando la huerta. Idun Arendelle sonrió.

-De todo.-

 **(…)**

Era tarde. Elsa lo supo en cuanto puso los pies en el jardín trasero de la casa de sus padres y se encontró con la tierra húmeda, perfecta. Anna ya no volvería a esa casa estaba segura de eso. Respiró hondo, la brisa fresca de ese día le acarició las mejillas, bajó los ojos y observó en silencio las hojas verdes bañadas de sol. Había pasado la mañana discutiendo con Hans sobre la casa que su suegro pretendía regalarles. Ella no necesitaba una mansión, ya tenía un hogar donde podían vivir cómodamente. Pero ni su prometido, ni su padre podían entender eso.

Comenzó a caminar por el jardín pensando, siempre pensado. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una vorágine negra que la absorbía cada día más a prisa. Se encaminó hacia el gran garaje donde su padre tenía una colección de autos que nunca usaba, pero que se encontraban en perfecto estado, tras costosas restauraciones. Le gustaba ir allí, recostarse en los asientos y dejar a su mente viajar. En aquel sitio era como si el tiempo no transcurriese.

El silencio insondable era solo perturbado por el sonido de sus pasos. En el garaje los autos eran bestias de metal de esperaban a por alguien que se sentara en sus asientos, que hiciera girar la llave de contacto y que pisará el acelerador para traerlos de nuevo a la vida. A Elsa le encantaba aquel mágico lugar, era el único capricho de hombre rico de padre que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, bueno, eso y la biblioteca que se hallaba en el segundo piso de la mansión; con tantos libros que uno perdía el aliento al entrar allí. Soltó un suspiro deteniendo sus pasos para buscar con la mirada el Ford del 47 que era uno de sus favoritos. Lo encontró al final del largo pasillo y pretendía dirigirse hacia él cuando pego un salto y su corazón se aceleró frenético a causa del sonido de uno de las bocinas que estruendosa invadió la estancia. Giro su cabeza a la derecha, y dentro de un Ferrari 250 gto Gogo le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Ella negó con la cabeza riéndose de su reacción antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia donde se hallaba su hermana. Sin medir palabra entró en el reducido habitáculo y de inmediato el aroma a tabaco y alcohol le causo picor en la nariz.

-Papá va a matarte.- se limitó a decir, su hermana se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que nadie vaya a decirle nada.- comento antes de tenderle a Elsa un vaso de plástico color rojo. Ella se encogió de hombros, aceptó el vaso, bebió y se sorprendió al sentir el suave sabor del vino blanco en su lengua, aquello no era lo que esperaba. Miró a Gogo que había sacado otro vaso de algún lugar y lo llenaba con el contenido de una botella que luego coloco en la bolsa de papel que estaba entre ambos asientos, dejando entre ver más de aquellos vasos y otra botella de vino. Elevó el vaso proponiéndole un brindis silencioso, el plástico emitió un sonido sordo al chocar y la bebida volvió a llenarle la boca de sabor. Se quedaron sin decir nada. Aquello era la bueno de su hermana, podían estar juntas sin habla por largo rato; Gogo no buscaba llenar los silencios y Elsa tampoco lo hacía. Se relajó en el asiento intentando tomar una postura tan relajada como la de su acompañante, sin saber si lo consiguió o no dejo que su mente vagara por los pensamientos que había ido a dejar fluir en aquel garaje.

Hans le había dicho que vendiera su pequeña casa. " _No la necesitaras_ " argumentó, como si aquello la hiciera cambiar de parecer. El hecho estaba en que no quería una casa más grande con salida al fiordo, no quería una casa en las montañas, en el valle o en ningún otra parte. Quería esa casa. Si, tal vez estaba actuando como una niña caprichosa, pero es que sí aceptaba la casa que el padre de Hans pretendía regalarle… sentía que era como estarse vendiendo. " _Esto va a suceder, Elsa. Te guste o no. No permitiré que le hagas un desaire como ese a mi padre, así que ve haciéndote la idea de que está vida se acabó_." Le dio un largo trago a su bebida antes de dejar que su cabeza se viera invadida de otro pensamiento. El señor Akanne, o más bien su secretaria, le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que fue muy grata la reunión con su padre y su prometido y que el cambio de manos del equipo no era para él, ni su compañía una molestia en absoluto; todo para terminar con unas nuevas felicitaciones por su boda. Ese era un tema que trataría con su padre, aunque debía admitir que casi le había soltado todo a Hans en la cara esa misma mañana durante la pelea. Una vez más el vino cruzo sus garganta. Echó la cabeza hacia tras y cerró los ojos. La imagen fugaz del jardín con las herramientas guardadas y la tierra húmeda fue un golpe, los abrió y escucho la voz de Anna. " _No te acompañaremos al último juego_ " tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando Gogo habló.

-¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa o solo te vas a quedar allí soltando suspiros como si fueran a ahorcarte antes del atardecer?- Elsa se encontró con unos ojos tan azules como los suyos.

-No sucede nada.- mintió. Gogo apoyó su mano libre en volante.

-¡Oh vamos, Elsa! Sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme. Podrás hacerlo con nuestra madre, con nuestro padre, incluso con Tarzan o contigo misma; pero sabe que no puedes hacerlo conmigo. Es decir, te conozco más que cualquiera.- su hermana hizo una pausa antes de pasar la mano por su cabello en un gesto que ambas compartían.- Tú me criaste, pase mi vida entera dando pasos detrás de ti. Siempre queriendo alcanzarte, así que conozco cada aspecto de tu persona. Incluso eres la horrible voz que salta en mi cabeza cuando estoy por hacer algo malo.- Elsa sonrió ante aquella confesión y Gogo también lo hizo.- Te juro que a veces solo quiero que te calles pero no lo haces "Es mala idea apostar ese dinero" "Ponte el casco antes de correr" "no rompas el vidrio del auto de Wasabi"- Se golpeó la frente un par de veces consternada y Elsa ya no puedo contener la risa. Cuando el silencio volvió a rodearlas en el rostro de su hermana se reflejaba un semblante serio.- Dime que sucede porque estoy cansada de ver esa arruga en tu frente y esa escases de luz en tus ojos.- Gogo hizo un silencio dramático.- Hazlo o te juro que le pondré antidepresivos a tu bebida ahora mismo.- Agrego a modo de advertencia. Elsa se enderezo en el asintió y comenzó a jugar con la salida del aire acondicionado. Suspiró.

-No estoy enamorada de Hans.- soltó para su sorpresa, pero no para la de su hermana.- No estoy enamorada de Hans.- repitió sintiendo que decirlo en voz alta era, de alguna manera que no lograba a comprender, liberador.

-Ya. Pero va a casarte con él.- afirmó Gogo. Aquella verdad, hizo que la pequeña sensación de libertad desapareciera de inmediato. Elsa lo meditó un segundo, le dio un trago a su bebida y luego miró a si hermana.

-¿Y si no me casara con él? Es decir ¿Cómo estas tan segura que voy a hacerlo?- Gogo se hizo de la botella de vino y sirvió más en el vaso de Elsa antes de contestar.

-Porque dejarlo ahora es complicado. Volver a empezar es complicado y si somos sinceras, hermana, tu nunca hacer nada complicado.- Elsa estaba casi indignada por aquella respuesta.

-Eso es mentira.- protestó.

-Claro que no, Els. Has planeado tu vida desde los 11. Trabajarías en la empresa, tendrías una bonita casa con un bonito y perfecto esposo, niños perfectos, incluso uno de esos horribles perros peludos y pequeños. Todo fácil y perfecto. Por eres así, ¿sabes? Sin problemas. La niña perfecta.- Gogo guardó silencio, ella pasó saliva. De pronto sintió que su vida era una farsa, una gran mentira. El suelo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.- En problema es que…- Elsa miró interrogante a su hermana, ella se recostó contra el asiento con un gesto contrariado.

-¿Qué?- se atrevió a preguntar. Gogo le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Que ahora está Anna. Y eso te ha llenado de preguntas y dudas. Porque, ¡Oh! Resulta que tu vida no es tan perfecta y no puedes seguir luchando contra el sentimiento que te dice que tires todo por la borda y te dejes llevar por la corriente.- Elsa soltó una risa histérica.

-Sabes creo que has bebido mucho vino y no sabes de lo que hablas.- mascullo con un tono que rayaba el enfado. Gogo mantuvo su postura.

-Créeme que sé de lo que hablo, Elsa. Es más, ¿Quieres qué te diga que harás luego?- cuestionó como si fuera un juego. Elsa dejo el vaso de vino sobre el tablero y se cruzó de brazos totalmente a la defensiva.

-Pues dímelo. ¡Anda, dime que hare a continuación!- la retó.

-Te vas a acostar con Anna.- El corazón de Elsa se detuvo, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Gogo negó con la cabeza.- ¿Lo ves? Es lo que harás. Te acostaras con ella para luego caminar hacia el altar del brazo de Hans y será como si nunca la hubieras deseado.- Elsa relajó los hombros antes de caer contra el asiento del coche. Su interior era silencio, como si cada palabra de Gogo fuera la pura verdad. Se molestó tanto porque su mente estuviera cayada que le dio un golpe al techo del auto soltando una maldición, se arrepintió al instante.

-¡Eso duele, joder!- exclamó sacudiendo la mano en aire. Su hermana suspiró y le tendió el vaso que ella dejara. Bebió todo el contenido de una sola vez, se giró hacia Gogo.

-Eso no pasara.- afirmó, porque una parte de ella le decía. No, le gritaba que su deseo por Anna no moriría jamás. Su hermana soltó una risa sin gracia, sacó un sobre de su chaqueta, se lo tendió. Elsa lo tomó y se encontró con el logo de la nasa en el dorso.

-En la vida… cualquier cosa puede pasar. Cualquier cosa pasa todo el tiempo.-

 **(…)**

Elena acababa de marcharse, Anna se encontraba lavando los platos cuando su abuela entró en la cocina trayendo consigo las tazas del café que habían servido tras la cena.

-Las dejare aquí y te ayudare.-

-No es necesario, abuela, ve a sentarte.- le pidió. Pero su abuela ya se hacía de un trapo para secar los trastos.

-No estoy tan vieja, cariño.- comentó sacándole una sonrisa.

-Vale.- dijo sabiendo que cualquiera de sus intentos por hacer que su abuela se estase quieta terminaría en un rotundo fracaso. Siguió fregando en silencio, mientras la mujer, tan parecida a ella, secaba cada plato concienzudamente. Estuvieron en silencio escuchando el rumor del televisor que provenía de la sala acompañado cada tanto de por la voz del abuelo de Anna que se quejaba de las noticias sin importancia.

-Elena es una chica encantadora.- comentó de pronto su abuela. Ella asintió.

-Lo es. Ciertamente no lo es.- afirmó sin ganas.

-Pero tú has estado muy distraída hoy, me parece que vas siendo hora de decirle lo que sientes.- sugirió su abuela tomando el vaso que ella le tendía. Anna elevó una ceja curiosa.

-¿Puedo saber de qué hablas?- preguntó. Jolín Johnson negó con la cabeza.

-No te vengas a hacer la desentendida conmigo. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, no dejes que se haga ilusiones contigo.- Anna soltó un suspiró antes de dejar correr el agua.

-No creo que se esté haciendo ilusiones. Ella tiene muy en claro de que va nuestra relación.- informó a su abuela, pero ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No, Anna. No lo sabe y si tú le prestaras un mínimo de atención a la forma en que te mira ya te habrías dado cuenta.- le reprochó. Anna cerró el grifo, colocó las tazas de café en el lavabo y se giró para mirar a su abuela.

-Estas imaginando cosas.- dijo secando sus manos en la tela de sus pantalones.

-No. No lo hago. Piénsalo bien este es el tipo de cosas que pasan en la vida. Elena se enamora de ti, tú te enamoras de esa chica adinerada y ella está a punto de casarse.- le dijo como si se tratara de una historia de telenovela. Anna bajó la mirada al piso. Se permitió pensar en Elsa a pesar de que se hubiera prometido esa mañana que la sacaría de su vida para siempre.

-Ya.- suspiró de manera cansina.- Queremos lo que no podemos tener y nos cagamos en lo que podemos tener. ¿De eso hablas?- preguntó con fastidio. Se reprochó en seguida, ella no podía hablarle así a su abuela.- Lo siento.- susurró. Jolín dejó de lado el plato que secaba ante de volverse para hacerle frente.

-Según tú, la vida se caga en todos nosotros. Y no es así, Anna.- le dijo y ella sonrió por escuchar a su abuela usando aquella "palabrota".- Si fuera así yo no hubiera terminado con el señor Johnson y tu madre jamás se habría logrado casar con tu padre.- Anna sintió de pronto unas ganas inmensas de llorar, apretó los diente y se limpió una lagrima traicionera que se escapaba de uno de sus ojos. Estaba transformándose en una persona pesimista y sin esperanzas.

-Quisiera creer que ese tipo de amor aún existe.- tenía un roca en la garganta. Su corazón iba de romperse o quizás ya estaba roto.- Solo me gustaría creer que puedo hacer… que puedo ser feliz con alguien más. Que puedo encontrar a otra chica, enamorarme, hacer que dure y olvidar. Olvidarme de Elsa de una vez por todas. Pero justo ahora, parece ser imposible.- suspiró y elevó la mirada al techo, sintió las manos de su abuela sujetando las suyas.

-El amor da cáncer, cariño, al igual que todo lo demás; pero sigue siendo amor.- ella bajo la mirada. Su abuela le limpio una lagrima.- Ahora dime… ¿Siquiera le has dicho a Elsa lo que sientes?- cuestionó. Ella rió por lo bajo parecía una especie de chiste.

-No. No puedo… jamás podría decirle que yo… Ella va…- las frases murieron en sus labios. Escucharon al señor Johnson gritar algo de que iba a ir acostarse, Jolín Johnson rodó los ojos.

-Tendré que ir a buscarle su pijama; pero antes déjame darte un consejo. A veces, Anni, solo es cuestión de poner las cartas sobre la mesa para que el otro jugador las vea, y entonces, se puede ganar o se puede perder. Y en caso de que pierdas solo deberás levantarte y dejar la mesa, pero sabrás que lo has intentado.- Su abuela le dio un beso en la mejilla con dulzura.- Piénsalo, cariño.-

Y Anna pasó todo el camino de regreso a casa meditando en lo que su abuela le había dicho. Estaba enojada por que le sugiriera aquello. Decirle la verdad a Elsa, ¿Es que acaso estaba loca?, sin embargo, una parte de ella tenía que darle la razón. Si Elsa no tenía ni idea de todo que ella sentía. Nada en absoluto ¿Cómo podría darle una oportunidad? ¿La tenia siquiera? ¡Dios! No, ella iba a casarse, aunque… si era sincera, las últimas señales que la rubia le había envidado no eran de indiferencia. Recordó la noche en que Elsa se pasó de copas, lo que dijo y su manera de actuar. Aquello invitaba a Anna a pensar que tal vez ella tendría… Si, podía ser que, después de todo, tuviera una oportunidad y sino... Apagó el motor de Betty. Sino terminaría con el corazón roto de todas formas. Bajó de la camioneta, dio unos pasos hacia su casa buscando la llave en el bolsillo de su gabardina y cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con a Elsa. Estaba sentada en los escalones del porche mirándola con aquellos ojos tremendamente azules.

-Elsa Arendelle en mi entrada debe ser mi día de suerte.- se atrevió a bromear a pesar de estar perpleja y temblando.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que ahora la compañía vende acciones puerta a puerta?- preguntó la rubia sin levantarse. Anna se paró a su lado.

-¿Tanto a caído la economía?- Elsa sonrió con ferocidad y había algo en sus ojos que disparó el pulso de Anna por las nubes, pasó saliva.- ¿Te apetece pasar? Me gusta escuchar las propuesta de negocios con un café de por medio.- propuso cruzando junto a Elsa, sus piernas casi le fallaron. Sus manos se sacudieron cuando colocó la llave, la hizo girar y se volvió hacia la mujer que le causaba todo aquello.

-¿Vas a entrar?- su corazón martilló. Elsa la recorrió con la mirada, la boca se le secó.

-No sé si debería… ¿Tú qué harías?- preguntó en un murmulló casi ronco. Anna se aferró al picaporte, llenó sus pulmones del frío aire de la noche, miro en derredor como si fuera a ser descubierta haciendo algo prohibido, tal vez lo estaba haciendo. Y a pesar de que todos sus sentidos le gritaban una cosa, a pesar del miedo que comenzaba a sentir de sus labios afloró el deseo más profundo de su alma.

-Yo lo haría.- se encogió de hombros mientras Elsa se mordía el labio inferior. La vio soltar el aire que contenía antes de ponerse de pie.

-De acuerdo.-


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Quién sabe?**

 **ACLARACIONES: SI, ES ELSANNA.**

 **SI, CONTIENE HELSA.**

 **SI, ES UN UA.**

 **NO. NO SON HERMANAS. LO SIENTO.**

 **SI, ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y PUEDE TENER ERRORES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Frozen es propiedad de Disney.**

 **(…)**

-Si he de ser sincera contigo, no sé muy bien que hago aquí.- murmuró Elsa frotándose la nuca. Anna salió de la cocina con una tetera y una par de tazas.

-Tranquila, no necesitas excusas para venir a verme.- bromeó a pesar del leve temblor que sentía en estómago. Elsa la quedó mirándola un par de segundo sin decir nada.- ¿Vas a sentarte?- cuestionó al ver a su invitada aún de pie.

-Sí, solo déjame ayudarte con eso.- balbuceó tras salir del extraño trance en que había caído.

-Gracias.- dijo sintiendo el delicado aroma de Elsa cuando se le aproximó. De pronto la sala se le hizo pequeña, claustrofóbica.- ¿Te parece si nos sentamos en el porche trasero? Es que necesito algo de aire fresco.- sugirió. Elsa asintió sin más y dejo que ella la guiara hacia el exterior.

Elsa se sentó en el largo sofá de mimbre, por lo que Anna decidió ocupar un sillón individual del mismo material. Colocó las tazas en una pequeña mesa y las llenó.- Estas segura que no tienes hambre. No tardaría nada en hacerte algo, lo que sea.- volvió a proponer al tiempo que tendía la taza hacia Elsa, ella bebió un sorbo de café y negó.

-El café es exactamente todo lo que necesito, gracias.- dijo clavando en ella una mirada que casi le hizo perder el resuello.

-De acuerdo.- logró decir antes de que cayeran en un el silencio cálido, casi agradable, aunque Anna podía sentir los ojos de Elsa sobre ella, quemándola. Pidiéndole que le devolviera la mirada. Se abstuvo no sabiendo si podría controlarse; y pasó el momento. Bebió, la cucharilla de Elsa golpeteó la loza de la taza al hacerla girar. Se atrevió a mirarla a hurtadillas y la encontró absorta, mirando el jardín repleto de florecillas que respondían al llamado natural de la primera que estaba al caer. Se perdió en su perfil, la piel lozana, los ojos azules enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas. Y empezó preguntarse cómo se sentiría acariciar su mejilla o rozar sus labios con los dedos. De pronto terminó de comprender lo imposible de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ahogó un quejido cuando Elsa la descubrió observándola.

-Me encanta lo has hecho con el jardín.- murmuró haciendo que el corazón de Anna se hiciera pequeño.- Siempre quise algo parecido en el jardín de mi casa, pero siempre lo posponía. Una reunión, una cena o almuerzo con empresarios, galas benéficas, etcétera, etcétera. Jamás llegue a hacer nada y ahora…- Elsa guardó silencio tan repentinamente que ella la aminó a continuar.

 **(…)**

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó. Elsa sentía un cosquilleo constante cada vez que escuchaba la voz de la pelirroja, mezclado con inseguridad, angustia y miedo puro y simple.

-Ahora, no lo sé.- admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Los sonidos de la noche las envolvieron, una brisa fresca les revolvió el pelo, en ese instante, fue como si estuvieran solas en el mundo. Bebió un poco más de café y agradeció el silencio de Anna, pasó saliva al verla observándola con aquello ojos tan profundos.

-Cuando compre la casa tuve una reunión con uno de los hijos del ex-propietario. El hombre estaba algo triste por tener que vender y me contó la historia de aquel lugar. Fue mandada a construir en 1920 por el capitán de un barco. La quería lo más lejos del mar posible y por eso se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad, próxima a tu tienda.- comenzó a contar para alejar el aleteó intranquilo de su corazón.- El capital Dirsson, es una historia algo triste. Se casó con Nelly, una mujer a la que amo mucho y tuvieron cuatro hijos. ¡Imagínate! Una casa de tres habitaciones para seis personas. Debió ser un caos total. Pero Nelly murió y como en aquello época no existían los padres solteros, el capitán mandó a traer a su hermana para que cuidara de sus niños. Esta hermana, Hilda, no resulto ser la mejor elección. Ella tenía una mano muy dura y era muy devota, tanto que los pobres niños no podían siquiera jugar porque era pecado.

El capitán viajaba mucho, por lo que no estaba muy a menudo en casa y no se enteraba de nada. Hasta que llego a casa un día y descubrió que la niña más pequeña llevaba dos semanas con el brazo roto. Echo a Hilda y se puso a buscar otra mujer. En está ocasión eligió bien. Se casó con una muchacha más joven que él que no podía tener hijos. Así que amo a los niños con todo su corazón. Allí vivieron los seis, en esa pequeña casa. Y está llena de las huellas que dejaron: rasguños, agujeros y zonas más gastadas de la casa. Por todas parte.-

-¿Y cómo fue que compraste la casa?- preguntó Anna con un hilo de voz.

-Con el tiempo, los hermanos se dispersaron. El capitán murió y meses después, Birgit, su esposa lo siguió. El menor se quedó con la casa, pero su esposa decía que ésta zona del país era muy fría. Él no tenía fuerzas para discutir con ella, entonces yo vi su anuncio en el periódico y cuando la recorrí junto con el agente inmobiliario me enamore de ella. Y cuando me reuní con Olaf, él me vendió la casa pero antes me regalo su historia junto con las cartas que el capital les enviaba desde cada rincón del mundo. Incluso en el sótano aún se encuentra el látigo con el Hilda solía golpear a los niños, como una especie de recuerdo de lo mala que pueden ser las personas.- Elsa miró a Anna antes de seguir. Paso saliva al encontrarse con sus ojos y aquel brillo extraño.- Si me deshiciera de ella, jamás podría recuperarla. Está ubicada en un barrio privado, por lo que me da nauseas pensar en que cualquier tonto adinerado la compre y pisotee su suelo, lo pula y cambie el papel pintado por algún horrible decorado moderno. La destruirían antes de que pudiera pronuncia "mal gusto" ¿Quién se preocuparía por conservar las anotaciones junto a la puerta donde Birgit anotaba cuanto habían crecido los niños? ¿Quién leería las cartas del capitán? ¿Quién miraría la lista a lápiz escrita en la madera de la alacena? Su historia desaparecería y entonces no sería más que… una casa. Bonita, pero sin alma.- cuando Elsa se cayó en cuenta que estaba hablando de más, se sintió avergonzada. Aunque una parte de ella necesitaba que Anna la entendiera. La miró para disculparse y comprobó que ella seguía observándola con una intensidad que al mismo tiempo desconocida y reconfortante. Su pulso se disparó cuando incomprensiblemente Anna se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, no lejos, sino cerca; tanto que Elsa podía sentir su respiración. Su cuerpo tembló y tras dudar un segundo, la beso en los labios.

 **(…)**

Una descarga eléctrica atravesó la columna de Anna cuando sintió la lengua de Elsa buscando la suya. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Se sujetó de su espalda y sintió como ella afirmaba sus manos, posándolas en sus hombros. Aquello estaba prohibido. Aquello no debería estar pasando. Sin embargo… estaba ocurriendo. Y Anna ya no podía luchar, ya ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo. Solo una vez. Solo una noche y nunca más. Se dijo mientras Elsa pasaba sus dedos por el largo de su nuca. El mundo iba a destruirse pero ella estaba dispuesta a saltar al abismo.

 **(…)**

El sillón de mimbre rechinó bajo ellas. Elsa jamás pensó que besar a alguien podía llegar a ser tan intenso, tan frenético, tan descontrolado. Solo podía compáralo con el momento en que un huracán tocaba la costa. Si, así se sentían los labios de Anna Summers sobre los suyos y era tan perfecto. Bajo las manos recurriendo el largo de la espalda de aquella mujer que la volvía loca. Y jadeo en su boca cuando sintió la pierna de Anna ubicándose delicadamente entre las suyas. El viento comenzó a levantarse en algún momento, pero ella no supo cuándo. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto llevaba besando a Anna. Un minuto, una hora, para ella podía ser toda la eternidad y no se saciaría nunca.

-Elsa.- murmuró Anna de manera gutural, haciéndole perder los estribos. Cuando sintió su boca besando su cuello rogó que la noche se hiciera interminable. El sillón volvió a quejarse justo cuando encontraba el camino bajo la camiseta de Anna. Fue entonces que los besos se detuvieron, las miradas se encontraron y las palabras sobraban. Elsa se vio frustrada por aquella interrupción mas supo que era necesaria. Anna se puso de pie y la ayudó a incorporarse. Sus manos quedaron entre lazadas y las mejillas de ambas estaban rojas al igual que sus hinchados labios. Anna le beso el interior de la muñeca en un gesto tan sexi que Elsa soltó un gemido contenido.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó Anna. No, claro que no lo estaba. No estaba segura de nada. Se hizo una pausa.

-Una vez que pase ya no habrá vuelta atrás- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta pero Anna igualmente asintió.

-Ya no podré olvidarte.- agregó en un hilo de voz empañado por una tristeza tal que colocó los pies de Elsa en la tierra. Acortó las distancias entre ambas y la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para sentirla completa. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta hacerse daño, sus ojos le escocieron. Acarició el anillo de compromiso con su dedo pulgar antes soltar una maldición mentalmente. No podía hacerle eso a alguien como Anna.

-¿Elsa?- su voz le cantó al oído.- Puedo soportarlo.- susurró y su corazón se hizo pequeño.

-Puedes… pero no deberías hacerlo. No quiero que sea de esta forma. No así, no a escondidas, no contigo.- El momento en que los brazos de Anna la soltaron fue cuando más frio sintió en su vida, pero en el momento en que vio sus ojos…

-Solo tienes que ser un poco más valiente que hasta ahora.- murmuró Anna y ella ya no podía verla.

-Lo siento.- masculló cómo si aquello bastase. Se aproximó le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a marchar. La mano de Anna sostuvo la suya hasta que ella se soltó en una lenta agonía. No miro atrás, solo se fue.

 **(…)**

Hans consulto la hora en su reloj, pasaban de las doce y Elsa aún no había llegado a casa. Se acomodó en el sillón Chesterfield que tenía en la pequeña biblioteca de aquella pequeña casa y bebió de un trago su cuarto vaso whiskey de la noche. La casa le resultaba tanto silenciosa como vacía sin Elsa. Debía admitir que él no comprendía el sentimentalismo que aquel lugar despertaba en ella, para él todas las casas eran iguales. Pero si era sincero nada se parecía más Elsa que ese lugar. Cada centímetro parecía llevar su nombre escrito o tener su amor grabado en él. Volvió a consultar su reloj y alzó los pies en la mesa donde terminó por apoyar el vaso vacío.

Rememoró el encuentro universitario donde pudo entablar una conversación con ella por primera vez. La vio alta, con la melena rubia que le llegaba más allá de los hombros y con un aura de inaccesibilidad que terminó atrayéndolo más que nada en su vida. Era hija de la competencia y sabía que el padre ella jamás aceptaría la relación; pero también sabía que jamás había deseado tan ardientemente algo. Y estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería. Su padre lo había educado como un ganador, además de que al no disponer de tiempo real para él, se lo compensaba dándole todo lo que Hans señalaba. Nunca le negaron nada material, aunque se lo daban con la misma indiferencia con la que se acaricia a un perro que mendiga atención.

Con Elsa, Hans se había enfrentado por primera vez en su vida con algo que no podía conseguir con solo desearlo. Ella había sido tan inaccesible y difícil. Sonrió al recordar una confesión que vino mucho después "Estaba encantada contigo, pero no iba a dejártelo fácil, cariño."

No. Tuvo que cortejar a Elsa día y noche. Rosas, cenas, regalos y cumplidos. No regateó en esfuerzos. Y ella aunque reacia, se dejaba cortejar con modestia. Era irresistible. No fue hasta esa noche, cuando se encontraron en parís para cenar, que ella no aceptó una relación. Al principio Elsa siempre era cariñosa, con abrazos, besos y largas charlas tras las horas de pasión. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, sintió en su corazón el vertiginoso recorrido de una grieta que comenzaba a pintar el tiempo.

Ahora, se daba cuenta de que aquella sonrisa, la auténtica, ya no estaba. Cuando él la besa, la acariciaba, cada vez que le dice lo mucho que la quiere, también sonríe; pero no siempre y al hacerlo… Apretó puños, comenzaba a odiar esa sonrisa lejana, ausente, casi indulgente. Él no podía preguntar. Por pura cobardía de provocar una reacción en cadena cuya consecuencia no estaba dispuesto a afrontar. Era mejor tenerla a su lado aunque solo fuese en el sentido físico. Con eso le bastaba, con una parte, con un fragmento de Elsa, era suficiente. Abrió los ojos y observó el techo.

Lo que más le costaba aceptar era que Elsa pudiera ser feliz a lado de alguien más. Que fuera capaz de abrir su coraza a otro hombre, cuando a él apenas le dejaba llegar a los muros. Apretó los dientes. Se sintió como una goma que se estiraba y se estiraba y que, tarde o temprano, se rompería. Se sirvió otro vaso de whiskey y consultó una vez más la hora justo cuando la puerta emitía un chasquido. ¿Cómo sonaría él cuando finalmente se rompiera?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola. Tampoco es que me tardé tanto… creo. Gracias por sus comentarios y sus insistencias para que continúe la historia (Guest: aquí está el capítulo). Me hace muy feliz saber que la historia les gusta tanto.**

 **ACLARACIONES: SI, ES ELSANNA.**

 **SI, CONTIENE HELSA.**

 **SI, ES UN UA.**

 **NO. NO SON HERMANAS. LO SIENTO.**

 **SI, ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y PUEDE TENER ERRORES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Frozen es propiedad de Disney.**

 **...**

Hans miró a Elsa con el ceño fruncido, ella untaba mantequilla en una tostada con la mirada perdida. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que la mantenía… lejana. Llevaba un par de días de aquel modo, tal vez pensara que él no lo notaria, pero ahora que compartían techo todo los días, gracias a su insistencia, le era imposible no notarlo.

-Aquí tienes.- le dijo con desanimo entregándole la tostada.

-Gracias.- le dio un mordisco mientras ella tomaba otra hogaza de pan en silencio.- Sabes, he hablado con un agente inmobiliario el día de ayer para ir a ver las casas en la zona del fiordo y pensé que podía pasar por aquí.- dijo volviendo a morder su tostada.- Mmh… me ha dicho que vendrá con un tasador para ahorrarnos la doble visita.-agrego con naturalidad. Elsa dejo de lado su tarea.

-No hables con la boca llena.- le reprendió. Él levantó una mano a modo de disculpa.- Aún no he decidido si quiero vender.-

-No importa, ocurrirá tarde o temprano y es mejor tener todo listo desde ya.- masculló antes de beber lo que le quedaba de café. La boca de Elsa se transformó en una línea recta y sus cejas quedaron inexpresivas.

-¿Cómo es eso de que ocurrirá tarde o temprano? ¿Acaso ya lo has decidido por mí?- preguntó con el mismo tono que usaba para tratar con inversionistas exigentes y con poco cerebro. Odiaba aquel tono de voz. Respiro hondo. No quería pelear, pero si estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

-¡No he decidido una mierda, Elsa! Solo llamé a un agente inmobiliario para ir a ver la casa donde VIVIREMOS y me pareció apropiado pedirle que venga a ponerle precio a esta; porque es obvio que no viviremos aquí y no veo porque mantener las dos propiedades.- aclaró quizás en un nivel más elevado del que pretendía. Se limpió las migas de la boca.- El hombre vendrá y le mostraras la casa, te guste o no.- dijo con firmeza y se puso de pie, era mejor que se marchara en ese instante. Se conocía y sabía que podía estallar.

-¿Y si no quiero la casa que nos va a regalar tu padre? ¿Y… si me niego a vivir en ella?- preguntó Elsa con ese tono. Ese maldito tono.- Un matrimonio es de dos. No puedes tomar tú todas las decisiones.- exclamó.

Hans no supo cómo paso, fue como si cuerpo se hubiera movido solo. En un momento había estado de pie junto a la mesa y al siguiente había girado la silla de Elsa, la había empujado con violencia y ahora la acorralaba con sus brazos, aproximó su cara a la de ella.

-No me vengas con ese planteo ridículo ahora. Eso ya está decidido. Si quieres conservar está mierdecilla de propiedad, de acuerdo. Pero no le harás un desaire como ese a mi padre ¿Entendido?- preguntó sin gritar. La respiración de Elsa le golpeó la barbilla y sus ojos azules lo miraban con cierto temor. Algo se regocijo dentro suyo ¿Elsa Arendelle teniéndole miedo?- ¿Lo has entendido?- volvió a preguntar. Ella asintió lentamente.- Muy bien. Ahora con respecto a lo otro; si, Elsa, un matrimonio es de a dos. Qué bueno que lo sepas, porque hasta ahora fui yo el único imbécil que ha estado llevándolo todo.- un placer le subió por el pecho cuando ella pareció temblar.- Así que dime ¿ya tienes el vestido?- le acomodo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con delicadeza, reprimiendo el deseo de estirárselo. Apoyó la mano en la mesa de un golpe que la hizo saltar en la silla.- ¿¡Ya tienes el puto vestido!?- ella negó y tomo aire como si le faltara.- Entonces es mejor que te pongas en marcha con eso ¿No te parece?- dejo la pregunta en el aire, se irguió, acomodó su corbata y consulto su reloj.- Me temo que es hora de que me marche. Nos veremos en la noche.- aprovechó que ella seguía paralizada y la sujeto por las mejillas para plantarle un beso. Hundió su lengua para dejarle en claro que era de su propiedad, era suya y de nadie más.

...

Tiana la saludó con la mano desde el otro lado de la acera, ella espero a que los automóviles dejaran de pasar y cruzó a su encuentro, aun creía estar temblando, pero no lo hacía.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu rostro? Es como si hubieras visto un espectro.- exclamó su amiga.

-También estoy feliz de verte, Tia.- replicó ella con fingido humor.

-No dije que no estuviera feliz de verte, lo estoy; es solo que… ¿Andas durmiendo como es debido?- cuestionó, Elsa meneó la cabeza ligeramente.- ¡Ya! ¿Y a qué se debe?- indagó Tiana mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Es un tema complicado.- respondió vagamente. Primero, estaba la noche con Anna y segundo… Hans. ¿Qué diablos le había sucedido?

-Así que sí. ¿Eh?- cuestionó ella con toda intensión de que Elsa le revelara algo más.

-No empieces, por favor. Solo quiero que me acompañes a ver algunos vestidos, y si es posible, me ayudes a decantarme por uno de una vez.- rogó, Tiana torció la boca a modo de desaprobación.

-No estoy empezando con nada. Solo te hago charla. Eres mi mejor amiga y te apareces luego de días, llamándome con urgencia para que te acompañe a ver vestidos de novia y cuando llegas traes esa cara de muerta. ¡Pues perdón por intentar saber que te sucede!- le dijo. Elsa detuvo la marcha de ambas y soltó un suspiro.

-Creo que la he cagado.- admitió.

-Explícate.- pidió Tiana haciendo un ademán con la mano. Elsa pasó una mano por su cabello y la furtiva sensación de los labios de Anna sobre los suyos fue caótica.

-Bueno… más bien estuve a punto de hacerlo. Lo que paso fue que… ¡Dios! No debí haber ido a su casa ese día y ahora no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. ¡Voy a explotar! Ni siquiera puedo dormir porque cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo y puedo sentir… Pero ahora Hans. Él…- Tiana le tomó las manos y la obligó a mirarla. Su gesto sereno y los ojos llenos de tranquilidad ayudaron a que Elsa no colapsara allí mismo.

-Respira. Mira, ahora iremos a ver esos vestido a la tienda de Aurora y luego volveremos al restorán para que me cuentes todo en un lugar más tranquilo.- hizo una pausa esperando que ella asintiera, lo hizo.- Bien. Solo aguanta un poco más. No dejare que te derrumbes ¿Vale?-

-Gracias.- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-No hay de qué. Ahora andando; cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor.- apremió tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella para que caminaran juntas hacia la tienda de vestidos más prestigiosa de la ciudad.

...

Anna refunfuño unas palabras malsonantes antes de entrar a aquella tienda. Lo último que necesitaba era estar rodeada de vestidos de novia; pero Kristoff se había lastimado la espalda cargando unas bolsas y no podía hacerse cargo de las entregas. Suspiró. Aquella era la última parada del día, ya que cerrarían temprano para poder ir al bar de Oaken a reservar una mesa con la intensión de ver el partido de esa noche. La imagen de Elsa titiló en su mente antes de que ella la alejara.

La tienda era sencilla pero elegante, con vestidos de todas las clases y modelos, se aproximó al mostrador al tiempo que escuchaba voces provenientes de la otra ala de la tienda.

-¿Señora Aurora?- llamó. Las voces se llamaron al silencio. Segundos después Aurora Fynch aparecía con una sonrisa en el rostro secundada de una mujer que a Anna se le hizo familiar, tardó un instante en darse cuenta que se trataba de Tiana, la amiga de Elsa.

-¡Oh, Anna! Lamento haberte hecho esperar.- exclamó Aurora. Ella le restó importancia mientras dejaba los tres ramos de flores sobre la madera del mostrador.

-No se preocupe. Entiendo que estaba usted ocupada.- dijo antes de saluda a Tiana con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Cuando escuche esa voz se me hizo que eras tú. ¡Hola Anna!- le dijo la mujer antes de darle un inesperado abrazo.- Ella está en una crisis y verte aquí me hace pensar que esto es un milagro.- exclamó al soltarla. Anna se quedó de piedra.

-Yo… solo venía a hacer una entrega.- murmuró señalando el lugar donde había dejado las flores, que ya no estaban allí al igual que Aurora.

-Por eso he dicho que me parece un milagro.- volvió a señalar Tiana.

-¡Anna! ¿Cargaras esto a la cuenta de la tienda?- cuestionó Aurora de pronto. Ella sentía su cuerpo cada vez más tenso, porque que ya sabía de quien era la "ella" de la que Tiana estaba hablando. Tenía que huir y rápido.

-Sí. Claro. Ah… yo…- mascullo sin lograr llegar a nada, su cerebro parecía haberla abandonado allí.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? Porque Elsa está allí dentro con unos vestidos y estoy segura de que va a colapsar y no poder sostenerla yo sola. Me vendría bárbara una mano, y como ustedes parecen llevarse tan bien.- ni siquiera llego a responder cuando ya era arrastrada hacia la otra ala de la tienda por aquella mujer y Aurora que comenzaba a decirle que nunca le había dicho que conociera a Elsa Arendelle.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con el vestido?- cuestiono después, cuando llegaron a una sala amplia con sendos sofás y una especie de plataforma rodeada de espejos. El corazón de Anna se fue en picada cuando oyó la voz de Elsa.

-Estoy bien, saldré en un momento. ¿Qué ha sido todo ese alboroto?- Tiana se dejó caer en uno de los sofás tirando de la mano de Anna, que estaba tan rígida que pensó que su cuerpo se partiría en dos, pero no lo hizo.

-¡Oh, nada! Solo te diré que te prepares para ver una sorpresa.- gritó en respuesta a Elsa antes de dedicarle a ella una sonrisa. Elsa no respondió de inmediato y cuando lo hizo ya se encontraba saliendo de vestidor ataviada en un vestido blanco tan hermoso que Anna que quedo sin aliento.

...

-No creo que haya mayor sorpresa que el hecho de que allá entrado en este vestido.- comento parándose en la tarima y dejando caer la larga cola del vestido, la aliso y levantó la mirada buscando encontrarse con Tiana pero los ojos color aqua que tenía delante no eran los suyo, sino, lo de Anna Summers. El mundo, el tiempo, los sonidos, su propio corazón parecían haberse detenido. Pero la sorpresa fue suplantada de inmediato por el espanto y la vergüenza. Se encontraba en fundada en un vestido de novia, frente a la mujer que la hacía dudar de todo. La mujer que transformaba esa boda en una farsa. Sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso que le decía que corriera a esconderse dentro del vestidor lejos de los ojos de Anna.

-Mmm… no creo que sea tu estilo.- comentó Tiana haciendo que su foco de atención se dirigiera hacia ella.

-Es… es algo incómodo para caminar y me aprieta en todas partes.- confesó girándose hacia el espejo y tratando de que sus ojos no se posaran en Anna.- Creo que probare otro.- apuro a decir con toda la soltura que pudo, tomó nuevamente la cola del apretado vestido.

-Espera, Anna no nos ha dicho que piensa.- señaló Tiana. Ella miro a la chica a través del espejo, sus mejillas estaban teñidas por rubor y sus ojos parecían no poder separarse de sus curvas. Elsa sintió a su corazón revolotear.- Por cierto, Els ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?- cuestionó Tiana y Elsa de inmediato detectó en su voz toda la intensión de provocarla.

-Esta vez realmente lograste sorprenderme.- confesó casi disgustada. Tiana le sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Y, Anna, que te parece el vestido?- cuestionó. Ella abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Es un vestido exquisito, como todo lo que Aurora diseña, pero no creo que sea muy cómodo para moverse.- logro decir.

-Me iré a cambiar.- exclamó entonces Elsa antes de Tiana la retuviera allí un poco más.

Elsa tomó aire y se contempló luchando por esconder las lágrimas. Aquello no tenía remedio. No, no lo tenía. Maldijo al dios que había enviado a Anna a aquella tienda y maldecía el momento en que llamo a Tiana para ir a ver vestidos. Bajó la cremallera del vestido de un movimiento y se lo quito. Las palabras de Hans le golpearon, y compitieron con los suaves besos de Anna.

-¡Maldita sea, Elsa!- se regañó por encontrarse tan sensible. Tocaba probarse el siguiente vestido. Logro ponérselo sin problemas mientras escuchaba a Tiana y Aurora charlar más allá del probador. Era un vestido sencillo, abrochado al cuello y con la espalda descubierta. Se quedó un segundo de pie mirándose, aquella era más piel de la que quería enseñarle a Anna en esos momentos. Un dejo de vergüenza subió desde su pecho. A punto estuvo de quitárselo y de probarse otro, pero le pareció algo tonto, así que simplemente salió dispuesta a enfrentarse a la mirada de Anna.

...

Anna sentía su estómago revuelto. Estaba allí, ayudando a Elsa a elegir un vestido para su boda ¿Es que acaso el universo la odiaba? Rió amargamente.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Tiana obligándola a apartar la vista de la salida. Su boca se secó. Elsa se apareció con un vestido que dejaba su espalda completamente al descubierto, paso saliva.

-¿No es mucha piel?- murmuro la rubia con las mejillas teñidas de escarlata. Anna se preguntó si las suyas estarían de igual forma. Sus manos entonces comenzaron a recordar el tacto de aquella piel. Sus labios ardían, se abrazó a sí misma para que su cuerpo no la traicionara. Aunque sabía que sus ojos se estaban comiendo a Elsa allí mismo.

-A mí me parece que ese cuerpo debes mostrarlo, pero si a ti no te convence…- Tiana hizo un gesto displicente y miro a Anna- ¿Tú qué opinas?-

-Es demasiado. No creo que sea apropiado.- se escuchó diciendo con un deje de molestia en la voz.

-¡Que puritana resultaste, Anna!- exclamó Tiana antes de reír.

-No es eso, es los que…- _no quiero que nadie más mire a Elsa._ \- es muy atrevido para la ceremonia.- afirmó apartando la mirada de aquella mujer que era un infierno en el que ella estaba dispuesta a quemarse.

-Creo que necesitamos un vestido que realce tu belleza, Elsa, pero que no parezca tan vulgar.- comentó Aurora y se perdió hacia la otra ala de la tienda. Elsa se quedó de pie delante de ellas. Anna se regocijo de su hermosura y se encontró sonriéndole abiertamente, porque una parte de ella no podía odiar a Elsa. Porque ¿Por qué mentirse? Ninguna parte podía odiarla. Ella la amaba… su mente se quedó en blanco antes esa verdad. La amaba, a pesar de que fuera a casarse con otro. Elsa clavó sus ojos en los suyos y también sonrió.

-Iré a haber que ocurre con aurora.- comentó Tiana tras unos segundos poniéndose de pie de un salto y saliendo. El silencio se hizo presente entre ambas.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó, tal vez porque noto el brillo opaco de su mirada. Elsa meneó la cabeza.

-He tenido tiempos mejores.- murmuró.- Yo… la otra noche…-

-No tienes que decir nada. Lo entiendo. Ahora… veo que tú…- hizo una pausa, iba a romperse; pero si aquella eran la consecuencia de amar a una mujer como Elsa. Anna podía vivir con eso.- Veo que tomaste una decisión.- dijo finalmente. Elsa pasó las manos por su cabello y rió sin gracia.

-¿Eso te parece? ¿Te parece que he decidido esto?- cuestionó Anna se puso de pie y se aproximó a ella para tomarle la mano. El contacto suave casi la hace temblar.

-¿Qué sucede, Elsa? ¿Qué… no lo has decidido?- Elsa pasó el pulgar por el dorso de su mano.

-Lo que sucede es que ahora mismo mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho porque tú estás aquí y contra eso…- una lagrima broto de aquellos ojos azules y Anna casi se sube a la tarima, casi salta para acortar las distancias, para besarla con todo el deseo y el amor que sentía.

-Tienes que probarte este, Elsa. ¡Este modelo le hará justicia a tu belleza!-dijo Aurora entrando y Anna se apresuró a soltarle a la mano.- ¡Oh! ¿Te encuentras bien, querida?- cuestionó al ver el rostro casi congestionado de Elsa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tiana con una palpante preocupación en la voz.

-No es nada… solo naderías. Es que me veo tan espantosa con todos los modelos.- comentó Elsa. Anna negó con la cabeza.

-Ya le he dicho que eso no es verdad. Estás fantástica. Realmente hermosa.- logro decir manteniendo la postura. Aurora y Tiana llenaron de halagos a Elsa antes de que ella se perdiera tras el vestidor con un nuevo vestido.

...

Optó por el vestido que Aurora le entrego. La verdad era que le hacía justicia, eso no podía negarlo.

-Le hare los arreglos que faltan y podrás retirarlo en dos semanas.- le decía la propietaria de la tienda de vestidos.

-Muy bien. Gracias.- respondió ella firmando el recibo.

-Gracias a ti, Elsa. Nos veremos en dos semanas entonces.- se despidió de Aurora y salió de la tienda donde Tiana y Anna la esperaban.

-¿Puedes creer que esta muchacha jamás ha comido en mi restorán?- cuestionó su amiga señalando con indignación a la pelirroja.

-Es que lo suyo son los localsillos donde venden hamburguesas grasosas.- se animó a bromear. Él aire templado parecía haber aligerado un poco su humor y el de Anna, que ya protestaba.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que localsillos? Toni´s es un lugar muy bien ambientado.- dijo. Ella sonrió y Tiana meneó una mano.

-Como sea. No has ido a mi restorán y eso es algo imperdonable. Ahora mismo nos vas a acompañar allí.- propuso. Anna negó rápidamente.

-La cosa es que no pudo. Deje a Kristoff solo y esta noche es el partido.- se excusó. Tiana rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-¡Claro el partido!. Lamento decirte que no nos veremos allí.-

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó Elsa de inmediato.- Me dijiste que irías.-

-Lo sé. Pero ayer el alcalde reservo un par de mesas para él y su gabinete, también estará tu padre, creo; la cuestión es que debo estar en la cocina para supervisar. Iba llamarte pero ya que tú lo hiciste primero...- Elsa suspiro. Genial, ahora tendría que ir sola a ver la final.

-Es una lástima. Seguro ganaremos.- comento Anna evitando mirarla.

-Tal vez podamos vernos luego del partido.- murmuró ella sin apartar su ojos de la pelirroja que la miro a hurtadillas.

-Pueden pasarse por la mesón cuando termine. Tendré una botella de vino por si deciden aparecer por allí.- propuso Tiana desconociendo por completo el hecho de que Anna no asistiría al estadio con Elsa.

-Supongo que las inmediaciones del estadio serán un caos.- meditó Anna.

-Sí, pero si estacionas en el ala oeste la salida es más rápida.- informó Elsa sintiendo algo parecido a la esperanza. Tal vez Anna si fuera al estadio tras el partido.- Como sea yo estaré hasta tarde allí. Tal vez cuando me marche no haya nadie.- agregó. Anna se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

-Kristoff seguramente estará ebrio antes de que el árbitro toque el pitido final.- mascullo Anna con media sonrisa. Elsa pestañeo un par de veces. Eso era… un sí. Su corazón aleteo inquieto.

-¡Qué suerte que el alcalde reservo!- exclamó Tiana con alegría. Haciendo que Anna soltara una carcajada. Aquello era peligroso, pero ambas lo sabían.


	13. Chapter 13

**Quizás la próxima actualización tarde un poco más de la cuenta ya que tengo que preparar un examen. Gracias por los review, son increíbles.**

 **¡Momento Elsanna!**

 **(Aunque no sé escribir lemmon. Perdonen.)**

 **ACLARACIONES: SI, ES ELSANNA.**

 **SI, CONTIENE HELSA.**

 **SI, ES UN UA.**

 **NO. NO SON HERMANAS. LO SIENTO.**

 **SI, ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y PUEDE TENER ERRORES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Frozen es propiedad de Disney.**

 **...**

Y los Frisk empezaron perdiendo. Elsa solo había tenido tiempo de ver como Jotsson rompía el bloqueo y anotaba. Sin amigos, hallándose sola en el palco era blanco fácil tanto para los socios más importantes como para los patrocinadores ya existentes, y los interesados en serlo. Soltó un suspiro cuando penalizaron a Eckermann y Krommer pedía al equipo tranquilidad. Ella intentó hacerse eco de aquel pedido cuando escuchó la elocuente voz de Dimitri Stovanoff, un ruso caza talentos, que había mostrado su interés por Krommer desde la temporada pasada. Elsa se encargó personalmente de hablar con el jugador, a quien conocía desde que eran niños, para saber si deseaba abrirse pasó en el mundo del hockey ruso y él fue muy claro cuando dijo que no le interesaba jugar en ningún equipo que no fueran los Frisk. Así que Dimitri se había marchado llevándose solo a un muchacho de las ligas inferiores.

-¡Señora Westergard!- la saludó con el talente de cretino que le era tan propio. Ella se puso de pie y aceptó la mano que le tendía.

-Arendelle. Aún no he contraído matrimonio.- informó tratando de mantener su tono formal característico. El hombre soltó unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Lo mismo da, niña. Si ya has dicho que sí, eres suya.- replicó. El ojo izquierdo de Elsa comenzó a latirle a causa de la irritación.

-¿Cómo se encuentra usted, señor Stovanoff?- preguntó para no ahondar en un tema espinoso, en especial en ese momento. El hombre se sentó, o más bien se tiró, en el asiento junto al suyo sin siquiera pedir permiso para hacerlo.

-Bien, me encuentro bien. Pero siéntese.- la invitó. Elsa tomó aire y lo hizo.

Miraron el primer cuarto en silencio, aunque Stovanoff retomó la charla ni bien el árbitro indicó el descanso.

-Señora Westergard, la verdad he venido a decirle que me alegró mucho que reconsiderará mi última oferta. ¡Debo admitir que llegue a pensar que me volvería a ir con las manos vacías!- exclamó el hombre sacando del interior de su saco una cajetilla con puros, se la tendió a Elsa quien negó con un gesto.

-No fumo, gracias.- hizo una pausa mientras veía al hombre sacar uno para él y encenderlo sin tener el menor cuidado de hacia donde se dirigía el humo.- Disculpe, ¿pero dice que yo reconsidere la oferta?- preguntó, ella no había reconsiderado nada. El hombre sonrió antes de parecer una chimenea.

-Usted. Su esposo… Lo mismo da. Aunque no me extrañaría que Westergard se haya puesto los pantalones de una vez y tomara la decisión sin consultarle.- bromeó. Elsa no acompañó su risa.

-¡Aun no es mi esposo!- remarcó _"Y tal vez no lo sea nunca"_ agregó para sí. Stovanoff elevó las pálidas cejas y se cruzó de piernas.

-Pues entonces déjeme decirle que su padre le tiene mucho aprecio al muchacho ¿O es que acaso ha vendido y no se me informó?- el estadio quedo en silencio Elsa miro directamente a aquel hombre tan desagradable. Desagradable sí, pero el único dispuesto a decirle la verdad.

-He de confesar que estuve desligada de los negocios desde que comencé a preparar mi boda; si usted pudiera informarme un poco más de lo que sabe.- pidió esperando a que el ruso hablara. Él se acomodó más en el asiento y miro a Elsa como si ella fuera la invitada en aquel lugar. Sonrió levemente.

-Parece que su padre juega como se debe.- masculló soltando humo.- el correo que envié hace una semana, elevando mi última oferta en un veinte por ciento, fue respondido ayer de mano de las oficinas Westergard. Se me informaba que ahora era Hans Westergard quien llevaba las riendas del club y que Krommer estaba entre los jugadores que ellos pondrían a la venta en el mercado de pases.- Stovanoff volvió a soltar humo y asintió despacio. Elsa se quedó mirándolo sin creérselo. Su padre. Su padre. Su padre.- Pensé que ya se había casado usted y que a eso se debía el cambio de manos; pero no siendo así… me sorprende. Un Arendelle fundó este magnífico club y es una pena que la familia se desligue de él.- meditó antes de ponerse de pie.- ¡Ja! Aunque usted se casara pronto con ese muchacho incompetente así que…- dejo la frase sin terminar y giró sobre sus talones.- Creo que debo volver ya a mi asiento. Siempre es un pacer verla señora Westergard.- y sin más se marchó dejando sendas volutas de humo tras él.

Elsa estaba furiosa. El partido se reinició, observó la pista con los ojos empañados. El sonido del estadio estaba a punto de doblegar su alma. La sonrisa de su abuelo paseó entre imágenes de todo lo que había vivido allí. Revivió la última discusión entre su padre y él.

"Jamás venderé ese club. ¿¡Has escuchado!? ¡Jamás!" apretó los puños, junto cuando Krommer igualaba el marcador, un grito salió de su garganta y lo vio mirar hacia su palco. Ella alzo el puño en señal de victoria. Las gradas comenzaron a cantar. Elsa sintió la bravura, la valentía de los que estaban en el hielo. Hablaría con su padre, hablaría con Hans. Había llegado el momento de actuar. Una cosa era la empresa, otra muy distinta, el club. Su vida. Torgalov le dio un pase magnifico a Krommer y el puck se deslizó dentro de la red. Los Frisk se pusieron a la delantera.

 **...**

Contó la cantidad de cervezas vacías en la mesa y miro hacia donde se hallaba Kristoff. Su amigo se inclinaba sobre el oído de una muchacha para decirle algo que la hizo soltar una carcajada. El último cuarto acababa de comenzar, con los Frisk sacándole unos cuantos puntos a su rival, el ambiente en el bar de Oaken era de pura algarabía.

-Parece que alguien se no regresara a casa solo.- comento Elena señalando a Kristoff y la chica con un ladeamiento de cabeza.

-Eso parece.- afirmó intentándose hacer escuchar por sobre los gritos que despertó el hecho de que le dieran a Krommer una suspensión de 3 minutos.- ¡Eso es injusto!- exclamó ella. Elena sonrió llevando una cerveza a sus labios.- ¿Puedes creerlo?- cuestiono indignada, la morocha negó con la cabeza.

-No. Es una atrocidad.- respondió antes de dejar la botella de lado y capturar la mano de Anna.- Dime ¿Tú tienes planeado ir a casa sola esta noche?- su voz ronroneo en su oreja. Ella la miro antes de volver los ojos a la pantalla donde las cámaras señalaban el asiento vacío de Elsa; ambos comentaristas se preguntaban ¿Dónde había ido la joven? Y Anna también lo hizo. La mano de Elena subiendo por su brazo la llamó a la realidad.- Estas algo distraída.- Anna se liberó de su agarre y se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre estoy distraída y en respuesta a tu pregunta- vacilo un segundo mientras su corazón sentía un disparo de adrenalina. Aquello estaba prohibido.- he quedado para verme con alguien una vez finalizado el partido.- Elena la miro a hurtadillas, se recargó contra la silla e hizo tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-¿La conozco?- cuestionó y ella podría jurar que sintió un puñado de celos en aquella pregunta. Las cámaras enfocaban a Krommer en la jaula de suspensión rodeado de cristal. Anna meneó la cabeza.

-Puede.- se limitó a decir. La morena asintió lentamente, se puso de pie.

-Entonces debería ir a buscar suerte en otra parte, tal y como hace Kristoff.- Elena se colocó su chaqueta.- Lo malo de Kristoff es que a veces no puede mantener la boca cerrada.- dijo justo cuando Elsa reaparecía en el palco junto con varios hombres que los comentaristas se tomaron el tiempo de presentar. Anna miro a Elena y ella alterno la vista entre la pantalla gigante del bar y sus ojos.- Ten cuidado en donde te metes, Anna. No sé si pueda recoger tus pedazos.- agrego aproximándose hacia ella y dándole una beso en la mejilla. Sintió su aliento en la piel.- Pero si fuera necesario… lo intentare.- el equipo rival anotaba, Krommer negaba desde su jaula. Elena se marchó, pero Anna se quedó allí mirando el ceño fruncido de Elsa Arendelle en la pantalla. Rodeada de gritos y escandalo ya había tomado una decisión.

 **...**

El pitido final fue acompañado por un estallido de festejos en el estadio. Los Frisk se consagraban campeones una vez más. Elsa elevó los puños en alto para saludar a su amigo Krommer y se puso de pie.

-Creo que ahora le debo una botella de Dom Pérignon.- le dijo Stephan Garbensson, el presidente del equipo rival. Habían hecho una apuesta, para agregarle un poco de sabor al partido, cuando se encontraron en el pasillo luego de que Elsa se hubiera retirado unos segundos a su oficina dentro del club. Tuvo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas de urgencia a su secretaria, la de su padre y la de Hans; las tres mujeres le prometieron que tendría un informe y los papeles en su salida de fax antes de que el encuentro terminara, así que Elsa confiaba que ahora esperaban a por ella.

-Siempre confió en mi equipo.- respondió estrechando la mano del hombre luego se volvió para estrechar la del entrenador del equipo nacional.

-¡En hora buena! Ya tengo a estos chicos en la mira.- exclamó.

-Gracias y siempre es un placer que nuestros talentos puedan poner a Noruega en lo alto del hockey mundial.- el hombre rió

-Muy cierto, señorita Arendelle. Muy cierto.- asintió y por primera vez miro a la cámara que la enfocaba, elevó la mano saludando con elegancia.

-¡Señorita Arendelle!- la llamo uno de los coordinadores del evento.

-¿Sí?-

-Necesitan que baje ahora para la entrega de premio.- se apuró a decir. Ella le dedico una sonrisa a sus compañeros de palco.

-Caballeros.- dijo a modo de despedida. Ellos le hicieron un gesto y repitieron sus felicitaciones antes de que ella se marchara tras el asistente.

Caminaba a paso rápido, Elsa conocía el protocolo a la perfección. Sonrió con entusiasmo al pasar por la zona de prensa, conversó con el encargado de colocarle un micrófono por si deseaba decir unas palabras, se colocó unos patines de hielo solo porque en ella era una tradición y dedicó un pensamiento hacia su abuelo.

-Ya puede salir, señorita Arendelle.- le informaron. Ella se detuvo antes de salir al hielo, al sonido retumbante del estadio que vibraba. Soltó un suspiro no había deseado nunca compartir un momento así con Hans, ni con nadie desde que perdió a su abuelo. Pero ahora, ese día… quería que Anna Summers estuviera allí a su lado. Sintió el suave tacto de su mano sujetando la suya y deseó con todo su corazón encontrarla en el estacionamiento cuando saliera de aquel estadio, solo entonces pisó el hielo.

 **...**

La entrega fue alegría tras alegría, risa acompañada de otra risa. Krommer incluso había hecho que sus pies se despegaran del hielo cuando la alzo en alto en un efusivo abrazo. Los fanáticos habían delirado cuando Olaf, la mascota del equipo, salió a entregar remeras a la tribuna. Ahora Elsa escuchaba los canticos de los fanáticos que provenían desde el exterior del estadio, también podía escuchar las bromas y risas provenientes del vestuario mientras caminaba por los amplios y fríos pasillos hacia su oficina. Se había retirado del festejo general prometiendo que vería a los jugadores en la fiesta privada que se llevaría a cabo en la terraza del hotel plaza, a menos que Anna la esperara fuera del estadio.

Cerró la puerta de la oficina, el silencio se llevó todas las voces. Caminó hacia su escritorio, se recargó en la silla y encendió su computador, girándose luego para comprobar que los papeles estaban en su salida de fax como las mujeres con las que habló prometieron.

Se sumergió rápidamente en los documentos, al principio llevo cuenta de la hora, pero luego se olvidó del tiempo. Repasó papeles y papeles. Fue desde el testamento de su abuelo hasta la última hoja de venta que su padre le entrego a Hans. Mascullo una maldición al ver la cantidad a pagar junto a la firma de ambos. Se rió de aquella estupidez de contrato pre matrimonial. Y se quedó mirando a la nada cuando en uno de los documento apareció su firma a modo de autorización.

-Dime que no lo hiciste de nuevo, papá.- susurró antes de sentirse traicionada. Volvió a ver la fecha de aquel documento luego lo dejo sobre el escritorio, se recargó en la silla y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Recordaba haber firmado aquel papel, pero…

-¿Elsa?- quitó las manos solo para encontrarse a Krommer vestido de con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera color gris.

-¡Víctor!- se sorprendió ella al verlo allí.

-No quise interrumpir, la puerta estaba abierta y…- dio unos paso hasta entrar y cerró la puerta.- Solo quería saludarte. Ah, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó. Ella soltó un suspiró y le indicó la silla frente a la suya.

-Solo trataba de entender una cosa.- comento cuando él se acomodó.

-Yo también estuve tratando de entender una cosa estas semanas y es por eso que vine aquí.- confesó Krommer. Elsa lo vio atusarse el cabello nervioso.- ¿Has vendido el club?- pregunto confuso. Los hombros de Elsa se rindieron. El desánimo el lleno el alma porque, al mirar la hora, se había dado cuenta lo tarde que era y si Anna la había esperado, era evidente que ya se tendría que haber marchado.

-Hace unos meses mi padre me hizo firmar unos documentos que no leí. Confié en él una vez más y, una vez más, me ha embaucado.- comentó. Krommer se quedó en silencio y recorrió las paredes de la oficina, llena de fotos, de recuerdo, de historia.

-Siempre ame este club.- comentó y señaló una foto en la pared a su derecha.- Recuerdo cuando comencé a entrenar, era tan malo que me pusieron en el equipo mixto. Lo odia, en especial cuando llegabas tú.- Elsa sonrió ante el recuerdo de ellos dos vestido con camisetas enormes y patines de hielo.- Eras fenomenal, siempre lograbas quitarme el puck. Y yo te odiaba… luego me enamore de ti.- ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice.- ¿Recuerdas esa noche que entramos a hurtadillas y nos pusimos a patinar tomados de la mano?- Elsa se acordaba.

-Le robe las llaves a mi abuelo y el casi nos asesinó al encontrarnos besándonos en las gradas.- Víctor rió y ella lo acompaño.

-Ese día me enseñaste a cómo defender mejor el puck. Ese día jure que jamás me iría de este club y tu juraste… juraste…- él se quedó mirando la fotografía y Elsa tuvo que contener el llanto.

-Lo recuperare y no tendrás que irte.- Víctor asintió.

-Lo sé… siempre fuiste una luchadora.- dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus hombros para aliviar la tensión.- Ahora ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a la fiesta?- preguntó aproximándose a ella. Elsa sonrió, apagó el ordenador, guardó los papeles en su bolso y se puso de pie.

-Todas las chicas se morirás de envidia cuando me vean con el jugador estrella.- bromeó, él rió y acortó distancias.

-Siempre podemos ahorrarles la mala pasada y quedarnos aquí. Las gradas están vacías y mi boca arde por unos besos.- el rubor subió a las mejillas de Elsa haciendo que le diera un golpecito en el musculoso pecho al jugador, quien volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Víctor!- exclamó.

-Es broma. Es broma. Mejor me dedico a causarles envidia a todos, incluso a tu prometido porque estoy seguro de que él no puede hacer esto.- Elsa iba preguntar ¿Qué? Pero al instante Krommer la alzaba en su hombro. Ella soltó un gritito, el segundo de la noche.

-¡Voy a matarte cuando me bajes!-

-Elsa no me hagas vivir contigo a cuestas. ¿Has aumentado de peso?- preguntó después, ella le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-Estas olvidando mi bolso.- señaló, viendo que él se disponía a llevarla de aquella manera.

-No lo necesitaras en las gradas.- volvió a bromear. Elsa rodó los ojos.

-Mi bolso, Víctor.- repitió.

-De acuerdo. De acuerdo.-

 **...**

Elsa se había quedado de piedra, su risa se apagó y su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera inimaginable cuando Krommer la bajo de sus hombros ya en el estacionamiento.

-Parece que alguien te está esperando.- le había dicho. Y allí estaba Anna, vestía una chamarra de cuero, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y unas botas. Elsa se quedó sin aliento.

-Anna.- susurro sin poder ocultar el batallón dentro suyo. Víctor la miro y luego se volvió hacia Anna nuevamente.

-Ya veo… entonces si fuera pelirrojo ahora nos estaríamos besando en las gradas.- comentó pasando su mano por su cabello oscuro y volviéndose hacia Elsa que no supo que responder a esas palabras.

-Yo…-

-No diré nada.- susurró. Vaciló un segundo, y le tomó la mano a Elsa; el anillo de compromiso brillo.- ¿No vas a casarte?- cuestionó. Elsa se ahogó y el universo pareció dar un giro. Sus ojos azules buscaron con los suyos.

-Puedo responder a esa pregunta en otro momento.- Víctor asintió lentamente.- Tal vez…- su mirada se clavó en la de Anna, su boca se secó.- Tal vez necesite tu ayuda.- dijo. Krommer soltó su mano y se aproximó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Pasare el miércoles por tu casa ¿vale?-

-Vale.- él le dedico una saludo a Anna y se marchó dejándolas solas.

Las piernas de Elsa temblaban, inspiró largo antes de dar el primer paso hacia la pelirroja. Entonces Anna sonrió, algo filoso brillo en ella; una ferocidad despertó en sus ojos. Elsa sintió en suelo vibrar bajo sus pies. Aquello era frenético, inestable.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Anna en un tono salvaje. Elsa saco las llaves del bolso y se las arrojó.

-¿Conduces tú?- Anna volvió a sonreír. Aquello era inevitable.

 **...**

El coche de Elsa respondía a cada uno de sus pedidos, por más mínimo que éste fuera. Primero se dirigió hacia el este, luego giro en dirección sur. No dijeron nada. Anna solo conducía. Elsa hacia apoyado su mano sobre la suya que sostenía la palanca de cambio. La rubia parecía dispuesta a ir a donde ella la llevara. Anna dispuso rumbo hacia las carreteras secundarias que subían a través de las montañas, el viento frío que entraba por la ventanilla obligó a Elsa echarse encima la chamarra que ella dejara en el asiento de trasero. La carretera estaba desierta, solo eran ellas en el camino. Ellas y todo lo que no pidan expresar con palabras.

Anna siguió subiendo, cambiando de montaña sin notarlo hasta que vio el fiordo a lo lejos, estaban sobre el puente de los sueños. Se volvió un segundo para encontrarse a Elsa mirándola a ella, con el cuello de la chamarra pegado a la nariz.

Apretó el volante.

Condujo hasta una hondonada, una vez allí, apagó el motor. El mundo quedo en silencio salvo por la respiración de Elsa. Se negó a mirarla así que volvió la vista hacia las aguas negras, azules… iguales que los ojos de la mujer que tenía a su lado, pasó saliva. Más allá las luces de la ciudad se elevaban hacia lo alto.

-Este lugar es maravilloso. No sé porque deje de venir.- masculló Elsa y ella se volvió solo para encontrarla con los pies sobre el asiento, acurrucada bajo su chamarra, con la mejilla apoyada sobre las rodillas mirándola a ella, o tal vez, a la ciudad lejana. Anna sabía que debía decir algo, pero no tenía palabras. La belleza que Elsa irradiaba era feroz, sublime. Los ojos de un cielo infinito, el cabello como luz de luna, la piel lozana y los labios como frutos prohibidos.

-Sé que debo decir algo pero en estos momentos estoy intentando entender… solo quisiera saber cómo…es posible que éste momento con la increíble vista, contigo aquí… cómo es posible que al verlo todo justo, al tener estaba vida tan maravillosa… como este momento puede…-

-Doler tanto.- adivinó Elsa.

Los ojos de Anna brillaron y asintió en silencio no pudiendo sofocar los sentimientos que estaban a punto de estallar dentro suyo.

-¿Crees que podamos descubrirlo?- preguntó. Elsa clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

-No sé si es algo que se pueda descubrir… Aunque en este instante te estoy mirando y…- hubo un silencio abrumador mientras Anna sentía los aleteos y piruetas que su corazón comenzaba a realizar en su pecho. Vaciló un segundo.

Cuando su mano tocó la piel caliente de la mejilla de Elsa supo que ya no podría borrar esa sensación de su cuerpo jamás.

-Se dónde podemos ir.- susurró Elsa como si fuera un secreto. Anna sabía que lo era. Aquel era su secreto.

-Llévame.- pidió.

Cambiaron de lugares y Anna se dejó llevar. Las luces amarillas iluminaban la carretera, su mano comenzaba a temblar. Era un secreto. Era un salto a la nada. Era tirarse sin red de seguridad. Elsa era un peligro. Era una bomba. Y aquello, lo que estaban haciendo, lo que harían, no estaba permitido. Era…

El auto entró por el camino de una vieja finca hasta detenerse frente a una casa antigua pero en buen estado. Elsa bajó del vehículo sin decir nada y le hizo señas para que la siguiera. Lo hizo. Aquello era…

Sus manos se entrelazaron cuando entraron a la casa. Atravesaron la amplia sala, subieron las escaleras con el corazón saliéndoseles del pecho. El deseo se respiraba entre ambas. Elsa se detuvo de pronto y se volvió hacia ella.

-Puedo ser valiente, solo… solo prométeme que estarás allí al amanecer.- pidió. Anna entonces solo pudo acortar la distancia que las separaba y la besó. Aquello era maravilloso.

 **...**

Las caricias lentas, los besos húmedos, el deseo. El deseo. Elsa supo que podía morir en brazos de Anna Summers. Una Anna que estaba en todas partes, en su espalda, en su cuello, que se enredaba en sus piernas y se apretaba entre sus brazos.

El calor subía con cada roce, el aire comenzaba a escasear. Estaba en llamas, jamás había estado tan en llamas en su vida. La boca de Anna se prendió en su pecho y su lengua exploró con maestría. Elsa infló el pecho y soltó todo el aire de una sola vez. Era una tormenta que ella no quería que se detuviera nunca. Se aferró a la espalda de Anna contando pecas en la oscuridad mientras su mano descendía por su vientre. Eran estrellas, eran galaxias y ella quería descubrirlas todas, desprendió el sujetado de la pelirroja y sus pechos saltaron como frutos dulces llevó una mano hacia ellos.

Anna jadeó ante el tacto de Elsa, una mezcla de frio y calor. La primavera con el invierno. La nieve y los melocotones. Ahogó un grito en sus labios al sentir las firmes manos aferrándose a sus pantalones, que terminaron siendo arrojado a algún lugar del cuarto. La pierna de Elsa hizo presión en su centro; el mundo comenzaba a tener sentido o a perderlos ¿Cuál era la diferencia? La pregunta dejo de importarle cuando Elsa volvió a hacer presión. Apagó su mente, dejo que sus manos viajaras hacia las bragas que aun escondían la sexualidad de aquella mujer que la estaba llevando a un abismo sin retorno. Se deshizo de ellas antes de hacer lo propio con las suyas. Se hizo una pausa. El tiempo se suspendió en el aire cálido de sus alientos. Los ojos azules se derretían y volvían a crearse antes ella.

-Solo está noche.- susurró. Elsa pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Está noche y las que le siguen, Anna.- le dijo.- No quiero irme nunca de tus brazos.-

-No dejare que lo hagas.- afirmó. Elsa sonrió su mano le recorrió el largo de la espalda y se aproximó a su oído.

-Hazme tuya, Anna.- fue un pedido que estaba dispuesta a cumplir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lo sé es un capitulo corto pero no quería dejarlos otra semana en suspenso. Espero les guste. Gracias por el constante apoyo y por sus palabras en los comentarios.**

 **¡MOMENTO ELSANNA!**

 **ACLARACIONES: SI, ES ELSANNA.**

 **SI, CONTIENE HELSA.**

 **SI, ES UN UA.**

 **NO. NO SON HERMANAS. LO SIENTO.**

 **SI, ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y PUEDE TENER ERRORES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Frozen es propiedad de Disney.**

...

El sol le mordía la piel cuando despertó en aquel lecho de sábanas blancas y ventanas abiertas. Se incorporó lentamente y estiró los músculos con pereza.

-¿Elsa?- llamó al no encontrarla a su lado y no verla a su alrededor. El pánico casi se disparó dentro suyo, pero entonces notó las prendas esparcidas por el suelo. Un regadero de pólvora que llevaba al lugar de la detonación. Se puso de pie dejando las sábanas tras ella, tomo sus bragas y se las subió, no encontró su camiseta; pero la de Elsa, de un color azul cielo, estaba allí. La tela le cubrió los pechos desnudos, aproximó el cuello a su nariz, aun llevaba la fragancia de su dueña impregnada. Bebió algo de agua de la jarra que se hallaba próxima a la ventana y llevó a su boca unas hojas de menta que la acompañaban. Se aproximó al amplio balcón, las cortinas se elevaron gracias el viento permitiéndole espiar un poco del exterior de aquella finca, que como todo lo que envolvía a Elsa Arendelle, se la podía distinguir bella y única.

-Has despertado.- la voz aterciopelada a su espalda la sobresalto lo justo para hacerla girar y encontrarse con la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. Elsa sostenía una bandeja de desayuno y vestía nada más que su camiseta y las bragas, Anna no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí. um… ¿Te ayudo?- ofreció, pero Elsa negó.

-Puedo sola con ella. Mejor vuelve a la cama o ¿prefieres que desayunemos en el balcón?- preguntó.

-¡Oh, no! Desayunar en la cama suena genial.- dijo.

Se deslizó en entre las sabanas y acomodó las almohadas para que Elsa también pudiera estar cómoda.

-Espero que el café no esté tan horrendo. No puedo creer que no tengan un cafetera en esta casa.- exclamó Elsa dejando la bandeja sobre la cama y acomodándose a su lado.

-¿Lo has preparado a la vieja usanza?- indagó, la rubia asintió. Parecía tranquila, sin culpas. Anna debía admitir que no sabía cómo Elsa enfrentaría el día siguiente, y si era sincera con ella misma, ni siquiera esperaba encontrarla a su lado, y mucho menos, verla allí dispuesta a que desayunaran juntas.

-¿Quieres leche?- la pregunta corto su hilo de pensamiento.

-Sí.- respondió rápidamente.

-¿Dos de azúcar?- asintió, luego tomó la taza que Elsa le ofrecía y se quedó mirándola mientras endulzaba su propia bebida. El cabello color plata caía libre, los ojos azules tenían un brillo imposible. Anna se atrevió a decirse que podía acostumbrarse a esa visión por las mañanas. – Prepare unos sándwiches y corte algo de fruta fresca. No soy para nada amiga de la cocina así que fui por lo básico.- comentó al sentirse observada.

-Podrías haberme pedido ayuda.- respondió Anna antes de apartar la vista y clavarla en un punto imaginario de las sábanas.

-No, te veías tan linda durmiendo que no podía permitirme molestarte.- el calor subió a sus mejillas al pensar en Elsa observándola mientras dormía. Se sintió algo tonta, teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido y que ahora ambas estaban en bragas y con la camiseta de la otra. Sonrió con simpleza tratando de apartar la sensación de que había algo en el aire de la habitación, algo muy parecido a la tensión; una especie de incomodidad extraña. Le dio un sorbo a su café al mismo tiempo que Elsa.

-¡Oh!- exclamó, la rubia también lo hizo.

-No tienes que beberlo.- se apuró a decirle, Anna rió por lo bajo disolviendo aquella sensación por completo.

-No es tan malo.- respondió, Elsa elevo una ceja escéptica.- De acuerdo, esta repugnante. Pero he bebido el café irlandés de Kristoff y a lado de esa cosa esto es el mejor café del mundo.- aclaró, Elsa negó dejando de lado su taza.

-Te prometo que mandare a comprar una cafetera para la próxima.- masculló antes de tomar un cubo de fruta y llevárselo a la boca. Anna se mordió el interior de la mejilla y su pulso se disparó "¿ _Habrá una próxima vez_?" No se atrevió a mirar a Elsa solo dejo la taza sobre la bandeja y tomó un sándwich.

-O simplemente podrías despertarme y pedirme ayuda.- murmuró. Elsa clavó los ojos en los suyos como si cerraran un trato del que no podían hablar y sonrió.

-De acuerdo.-

...

La verdad la finca era dos lugares distintos al mismo tiempo. Por dentro, lujosa, una especie de mansión aristocrática del siglo XVIII. Un lugar que lo dejaba a uno sin aliento. Pero por fuera parecía una simple y acogedora granja. Con graneros y cobertizos de madera angostos para el ganado, amplios y de techos en punta para almacenar el forraje. También entre las colinas se podían encontrar construcciones de piedra, más antiguas que la casa misma, lugares para almacenar maquinaria, pequeños puestos para que los peones descansaran. Elsa siempre había tenido un alto aprecio por aquella propiedad perteneciente a la familia de su madre. Siempre le había gustado respirar la paz, el aire limpio de la granja Winter.

-Este lugar es maravilloso.- Anna dejo soltar aquella palabras junto a un suspiro de admiración. Ella la miró con una sonrisa y sintió vértigo al verla tan bella, tan rodeada de verde.

-Sí. Es una pena que ya ninguno de nosotros venga aquí y que mi madre esté pensando en venderla.- dijo con una amargura que no se esperaba. Anna se aproximó a un árbol cargado de ciruelas sin recoger.

-¿Venderlo? ¿Hablas enserio?- cuestionó. Elsa aspiró el aroma conocido de la tierra, del verdeo de los árboles, del musgo y asintió.

-Mi padre lleva años diciendo que es una propiedad que solo causa pérdidas, y creo que mi madre opina lo mismo, pero jamás se atrevió a venderla.- dijo, Anna arrancó dos ciruelas de árbol y le arrojó una, Elsa la atrapó y la hizo girar para inspeccionarla.

-¿Por qué crees que no la ha vendido?-

-Esa es una buena pregunta. La verdad es que no lo sé… Fue la casa en la que se crió, tal vez tiene demasiados recuerdos que la unen a ella.- Anna limpió la ciruela y luego le dio un mordisco. Elsa se quedó mirándola embelesada, parecía una criatura hetera, salida de algún cuento fantástico. Por un segundo se preguntó ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí y con ella? ¿Por qué la había elegido?

-Pero antes era una granja, no es así.- señaló la joven. Elsa apartó la vista de ella.

-Lo era. Una de las granjas de mayor producción en la región. Mi abuela materna era la conocida entre los ganaderos como "la gran dama". Ella llevaba los negocios, ella trabajaba codo a codo con los peones y capataces. Supongo que por eso era una mujer tan dura y exigente. No recuerdo un solo día en que ella le diera un abrazo a alguien.- comentó luego mordió la ciruela, el jugo dulce le llenó la boca.

-Suena un poco como tú.- dijo Anna. Elsa masticó la fruta y meditó un poco aquella respuesta, al final tuvo que admitir que sí, su carácter se parecía mucho al de su fallecida abuela.

-Yo no tendría el coraje de llevar adelante un lugar como éste.- dijo. Anna arrojó el corazón de su ciruela junto al árbol. Un viento sopló y las hojas cantaron una melodía apagada.

-Es una pena.- susurro ella como si sus palabras fueran parte de aquella música, caminó unos pasos y se quedó mirando la extensión de colinas y valles, de graneros sin usar, de pasto que ya no alimentaba a ningún ganado. Elsa dejó caer el corazón de la ciruela. Su mano rozó la de Anna cuando se paró a su lado y su corazón se atragantaba. Se sentía inestable parada allí. Estaba tan llena de felicidad, de entusiasmo y al mismo tiempo de congoja. Las imágenes de la forma en que la había tocado la noche anterior la llenaban de un deseo desconocido. Estaba aterrada, y a la vez, jamás había sido tan valiente. Movió las manos para rozar la piel de Anna, pero ella la tomó de los dedos para entrelazar sus manos. Elsa estudió su perfil, luego sus manos unidas; aquel momento tenía el sabor de lo imaginario. Su pecho burbujeo como si fuera libre de elegir quedarse allí para siempre, y sin embargo, sabía que no conocía la libertad. Sonrió tal vez Anna podía enseñarle un poco de todo aquello.

...

Toda la magia de ese día a Anna le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Porque sabía, muy en el fondo sabía que esa felicidad tenía fecha de caducidad. Las copas de los árboles, los pastos de un verde correcto, la piel caliente de Elsa, su risa suave, todo desaparecería. Pasó saliva " _Eras consiente de eso cuando aceptaste. Eras consiente de que ella iba a casarse, de que solo sería un día, un vez… nada más"_ Suspiró, dejo que todos sus pensamientos se le deslizaran por los hombros y los dejo caer. Se volvió solo para encontrarse con los ojos de un azul que la dejaban sin aliento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con el cuerpo temblándole desde su centro. Elsa acortó la distancia y deslizó una de sus manos por su cintura.

-Estaba pensando en que tal vez te bese.- murmuró con voz ronca. Anna se sintió deseada. Estaba lista para que le rompieran el corazón, para que Elsa se lo arrancara del pecho para siempre.

-Hazlo entonces.- soltó sorprendida de su propio coraje.

Sus labios se tocaron, suaves, tibios. Se buscaban la una a la otra. Elsa retrocedió, Anna le devolvió la mirada. Un segundo beso llego más intenso, más cargado de deseo. La rubia volvió a retroceder estaba vez alejando su cuerpo.

-¿Eso es todo?- quiso saber Anna. Elsa sonrió, su mano le acarició el pelo, luego su espalda hasta que se aferró a su muñeca.

-Ven.- dijo.

La siguió por entre los arboles a través de un mundo iluminado por la sonrisa en su rostro. Cruzaron pastos altos, saltaron una cerca pintada de blanco. Entraron a una vieja construcción de piedra, subieron una escalera cubierta de moho y de pronto estaban en un cuarto de descanso para los peones. Anna rió.

-¿La casa nos quedaba muy lejos, verdad?- cuestionó pasando las manos alrededor de su cuello, acercando a Elsa tanto como le era posible. Si iba a tenerla poco tiempo lo aprovecharía al máximo.

-Una vez mi abuela me dijo que los negocios y el dinero no eran todo en la vida, por ese entonces ella era anciana que vivía en una granja y yo era un joven algo tonta… Así que, no conseguí creerle.- Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Anna.- No lo hice hasta que te conocí.- la garganta le tembló y el aire de la habitación desapareció.- Voy a romper el compromiso, quiero ser libre para ti.- la sombra que crecía en el corazón de Anna desapareció. Una dicha infinita la atravesó, como mil fuegos en un invierno eterno. Besó a Elsa entonces; un beso profundo, intenso, lento, cuidadoso.

-Te estaré esperando entonces.- logró decir apoyando su frente en la suya.

-Tal vez tarde unos días.- aclaró Elsa, sabiendo que aquella sería una batalla dura. Pero Anna no le importaba, tenía una vida para esperarla.

-Allí estaré esperándote.- le besó las mejillas, el cuello.- Ahora solo hazme tuya.- pidió antes de que Elsa la empujara contra una de las pequeñas camas. Cayeron y el cuerpo de Elsa estaba sobre el suyo, apretándolo como si de aquella forma pudiera impedir que Anna escapara. Ella deseó que el tiempo se detuviera por completo, no quería ir a ninguna parte.

Las manos de Elsa se apoyaron sobre su cintura y el calor atravesó la tela de su camiseta. Mientras sus dedos deshacían la trenza y los cabellos platinados caían como cortina sobre su rostro. Se besaron, no con la suficiente rapidez, no lo suficientemente profundo para expresar lo que sentían. Pero para Anna el mundo se estaba reduciendo al roce de los labios de Elsa sobre su piel.

Los dedos largos desprendieron la camisa de su amante, la piel de Elsa era blanca como el algodón; Anna le mordisqueó el hombros y obtuvo una caricia en el vientre como respuesta. Las manos firmes la sentaron para quitarle la camiseta, y cuando lo hizo, de un movimiento invirtió sus posiciones. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Elsa, y sonrió como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

-Señorita Arendelle, que pensarían sus gloriosos antepasados si la vieran ahora.- dijo tomando a Elsa de las muñecas y aprisionándola contra la cama.

-Creo que me tendrían envidia.- respondió Elsa empujando su cadera contra el centro de Anna, ella comenzó a mecerse lentamente antes de besarla. Pronto la ropa comenzó a molestarle a ambas por lo que hicieron una pausa para que la una desvistiera a la otra entre susurros y caricias.

Sin las barreras de la ropa se tumbaron en la vieja cama, Elsa tomo entre su labios uno de los senos de Anna mientras sus dedos empezaban a trazar dibujos en su vientre. El aire se llenaba de la tormenta que ambas tenían bajo la piel. Anna gimió y arqueó la espalda cuando Elsa mordisqueó el otro seno y sus dedos se deslizaban a su entrepierna húmeda. Dispuesta a recibirla a ella, solo a ella. Elsa se paseó por los bordes sin llegar al centro, le recorrió los muslos.

-Por favor.- rogó Anna y fue complacida. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda desnuda de la mujer que ahora la miraba con un brillo de estrellas en los ojos. Gimió con fuerza, la mano de Elsa era delicada pero firme, dura; con movimientos lentos, profundos que hacían que los cuerpos encajaran como engranajes. Anna la aproximó, la besó hundiendo su lengua en ella, buscando robarle el aire. Pero se separó, se separó porque el mundo se estaba fragmentando.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó.

-Aquí estoy, Anna. Aquí me quedare.- y con esas palabras ella se transformó en partículas que llenaron la habitación.

...

Elsa alisó uno arruga invisible en la manga de su traje color oscuro. Había dejado a Anna en su casa esa mañana y tras un fin de semana desaparecida pensó que encontraría a Hans hecho un furia en la pequeña casa, pero de él no había más rastro que su ropa en los armaros. Sin embargo, se encontró con un par de llamadas en su casilla de parte de su padre, quería verla en la oficina lo ante posible. Así que allí estaba, el ascensor se detuvo en el último piso del edificio.

-Buenos días, Elsa.- la saludó la secretario de su padre.

-Buenos días, Audrey. ¿Él está ocupado?- cuestionó.

-Solo pase, él ordenó que si aparecía tenía que cancelar todas sus reuniones y tomar todas sus llamadas.- Elsa elevó una ceja y la secretaria se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, no lo hare esperar más. Y por cierto Audrey, gracias por enviarme los informes la otra noche.- dijo aproximándose a la puerta y sacudiendo la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

-No ha sido nada. Me gusta ser útil, Elsa.-

Entró sin golpear y encontró a su padre encorvado sobre unos papeles. El gran escritorio de roble y el alto techo lo hacían parecer pequeño, pero no lo era.

-Buen día, padre.- lo saludó al aproximarse a uno de los sillones de cuero dispuestos para las visitas.

-Hasta que te has dignado a aparecer.- masculló él sin levantar la vista de los papeles, una táctica que Elsa le conocía bien. Se sentó recta y apoyó la carpeta en sus rodillas.

-Me parece que tenemos que hablar.- dijo, su padre soltó un gruñido bajo antes de cerrar el contrato que leía y arrojarlo sobre una pila que tenía a un lado.

-A mi también me parece que tenemos que hacerlo.- concordó, cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio y clavó los ojos en ella. Magnus Arendelle era un maestro en aquello, los silencios, los tonos de voz, las miradas.- ¿Quiero que me digas en que diantres estás pensando?- preguntó. Elsa apretó la mandíbula ante el tono frío.

-Si pudieras ser más específico...- dijo elevando una ceja de incertidumbre, ella también era una maestra.

-¡Estoy hablando de tu relación con ese estúpido muchacho!- exclamó. El rostro de Elsa tuvo que demostrar asombro porque su padre negó con la cabeza antes de tirar sobre el escritorio un juego de fotografías. Elsa las tomo, paso una tras otra.

-¿Qué demonios?- cuestionó. Tenía que ser una broma, un juego sucio de algún paparazzi. Eran fotos de ella y Krommer. Él cargándola en hombros, ambos riendo, él besándola en la mejilla; aunque por el Angulo de la fotografía era difícil saber que no lo hacía en los labios. Elsa rió por lo bajo.

-¿Puedo saber que es tan gracioso?- Su padre era de piedra. Ella apoyó las fotos sobre el escritorio.- ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que pagar para que esa mierda no saliera a la luz?- la risa se borró de su rostro, pero no de sus ojos.

-Pues déjame decirte, padre, que te vieron la cara.- replicó ella impávida. Su padre apretó los dientes.

-¿Ah, sí? entonces dime querida hija ¿dónde estuviste metida el fin de semana? Porque tuve a tu prometido tirando fuego por la boca en la casa en varias ocasiones y a su padre llamándome para averiguar de tu paradero.- el cuerpo de Elsa se tensó. Si su padre se enteraba de Anna…

-Estuve en la finca Winter.- se apuró a responder. Su padre se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla.

-Elsa… ¿Eres consiente acaso todo lo que la compañía se ha jugado tras anunciarse el compromiso? ¿Sabes cuánto hemos invertido y cuanto podemos perder si Hans decide que ya no te quiere para calentar su cama?- el coraje le subió al pecho, aquella palabras eran cuchillos. Su padre se puso de pie.- Westergard está invirtiendo mucho dinero en mi campaña para el senado y si su hijo decide botarte ¿Dónde creer que quedo yo?- preguntó, los pasos sonaron por la habitación. Las paredes se comenzaron a cerrar entrono a ella.

-Podemos salvar las inversiones, tenemos gente que está dispuesta a quedarse a pesar de que la alianza no se lleve a cabo.- dijo. Su rabia era contenía en un pañuelo de seda que podía romperse.- Tu campaña puede solventarse tranquilamente con el dinero que poseemos. El club acaba de ganar el campeonato. ¡No somos unos miserables, padre! Tenemos dinero de sobra, la empresa puede salir a flote aunque tenga tres años sin ganancias. ¡Mi matrimonio no es un maldito contrato de negocios!- explotó.- ¡Mi vida no es un negocio! ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?- se tomó el tiempo de respirar antes de tender la carpeta a su padre. Él la tomó sin decir nada, mirándola con aquellos ojos tan azules como los suyos.

-¡Quiero el club de vuelta! Si no deshaces el contrato de venta esos papeles serán llevados antes un abogado y tendremos que ir a juicio.- dijo. Magnus Arendelle rió, una carcajada tras otra.

-¿Todo es por esto? Tu berrinche de recién. Tu amenaza de que… que no te casaras con Westergard ¿Es por esto?- volvió a reír.- ¿Elsa, cuando dejaras de ser una niñas?- preguntó su padre y ella no pudo no sentirse insignificante.

-No es por eso. Yo… no estoy enamorada de Hans.- admitió, el pulso saltando, las manos heladas. La expresión de su padre se volvió glaciar.

-¡Deja de ser una niña! La vida es un negocio, Elsa, siempre lo es. Y ahora tú tienes en tus manos el destino de la compañía. Deja tu corazón de lado y piensa con la cabeza, joder. Cásate con Westergard, cierra el maldito trato y luego revuélcate con Krommer o con quien quieras pero no arruines el negocio.- el alma de Elsa se sintió acorralada, no podía respirar. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil romper el compromiso, pero no esperaba eso de su padre; sino de Hans.

-Padre, tú no puedes pedirme eso…- sintió las lágrimas amenazando.

-Escucha, yo recupero el club y Krommer se queda aquí. ¿Eso te haría feliz? ¿Eso te convencerá para que te cases?- preguntó apoyando las manos en los hombros de su hija.

-¿Y si… y si no quiero casarme con Hans?- la mano le apretó el hombros con tal fuerza que casi la hace doblarse sobre sí misma.

-Dejaras de ser mi hija.- susurró en su oído. Elsa vio el mundo desmoronarse, el frio le lleno los rincones. El agarre en sus hombros desapareció.- piénsatelo bien, ninguna aventura vale perder a tu familia.- Magnus se reacomodo en su silla.- Ahora ve a ver a Hans y dile donde te encontrabas antes de que Frank vuelva a llamarme.- Elsa sintió las cadenas en sus manos. Y cuando salió de la oficina en silencio algo se fracturó tan completamente en su interior que supo que no había esperanza de arreglarlo ni ahora, ni nunca.

En el amor siempre había algo que perder y ella solo debía ser un poco más valiente.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola, queridos lectores! Lamento mucho la tardanza. Tuve una especie de bloqueo que no me dejaba continuar, pero ahora parece que he encontrado la luz. Espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **Quería consultarles si les apetecería leer un Diakko porque realmente tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo de esa pareja.**

 **En fin, espero sus respuestas y sus comentarios.**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIONES: SI, ES ELSANNA.**

 **SI, CONTIENE HELSA.**

 **SI, ES UN UA.**

 **NO. NO SON HERMANAS. LO SIENTO.**

 **SI, ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y PUEDE TENER ERRORES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Frozen es propiedad de Disney.**

 **(…)**

-No podemos sentar a ella junto a él. Terminarían peleando y manchando de sangre los manteles de lino.- comentó Hans en un intento de broma. Elsa solo asintió, borrando el nombre que acaba de escribir en el esquema de ubicación de las mesas. Hans suspiró al darse cuenta que él había sido el único en reír. Se sentía frustrado, ya no sabía que más hacer para que Elsa le perdonara la maldita reacción que había tenido hacia un par de semanas. Desde ese día, y tras su desaparición, ella no parecía ser la misma. Era algo en sus ojos, una nebulosa oscura y triste que él no soportaba.

-¿Qué hay de Claesson, podemos sentarlo junto a lord Berg?- cuestionó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-No, el viejo lord tiene una riña económica con Claesson desde la última crisis de su empresa.- El anillo de compromiso de Elsa brilló ante la luz del sol cuando escribió otro nombre.

-Esto es como un juego.- Hans la miró con gesto interrogante.- Me refiero a todas estas piezas que parecen competir por poder y dominación. Dispuestos a derramar sangre si fuera necesario. Parece algo tonto.- concluyó con tristeza.

-Sí, esas parecen ser las reglas del juego aquí.- concordó él. La imagen de su padre y sus palabras lo travesaron como un rayo. _"Te quedaras sin nada, Hans. Si ella te deja porque no supiste controlar tu carácter juro por dios que te dejare sin nada."_

-… Lo sé. Es un pensamiento tonto.-

-Perdona ¿Qué decías?- preguntó al darse cuenta que solo había captado una parte de aquella frase. Elsa escribió un nuevo nombre en el esquema.

-Oh, nada realmente, solo que este mundo es todo apariencias. Que bajo la elegancia y la riqueza no somos más que criaturas primitivas, ambiciosas, que no podemos ver más allá para buscar nuestra verdadera felicidad.- Elsa suspiró. Hans sintió un calambre en el estómago en el mismo momento en que ella levantaba la vista para estudiar el enorme salón de baile donde se realizaría la recepción. La brisa que se coló por una de las grandes ventanas pareció esparcir el silencio entre ellos. Él estiró su mano vacilante y tomó la de ella.

-Yo… si he encontrado mi verdadera felicidad.- Elsa lo miró. Los ojos opacos que no se contagiaron de la sonrisa que tardó en segundo de más en llegar. Un segundo que a él le fue suficiente... Su corazón lo sabía desde hacía tiempo; pero ese segundo de ausencia le había bastado para confirmarlo. Ella ya no lo amaba.

 **(…)**

-¿Pensaste de qué color vas a querer las rosas? ¿Blancas? ¿Rosadas? ¿Amarillas? ¿Rojas..?- preguntó Cruela que había dejado de caminar por enorme salón de baile del antiguo palacio en cuanto ellos terminaron de ordenar la distribución de las mesas, pero que aún blandía su bolígrafo como si fuera una espada.

-Rojas no.- no era que Elsa odiara las rosas rojas, era solo que el rojo era un color pasional y no sentía pasión alguna por su propia boda.

-Y tampoco amarillas. Me hace pensar en abuelas enfermas.- Hans rió por lo bajo.

-Verdes o azules, tal vez.- agregó él mientras observaba el alto candelabro del techo.

-No, no. Creo que rosadas seria el color perfecto.- argumentó Cruela. Ella se encogió de hombros que banal parecía esa charla. Colores de rosas… Ja, ¿Cómo si eso importara? Se suponía que la boda se trataba sobre el amor y si ella fuera a casarse con…

Suspiró.

-El color que quieras está bien.- dijo mirando a Hans, se aproximó a él. Sabía que realmente lamentaba la explosión de furia que había tenido y había intentado enmendarla. Flores, regalos, incluso le dijo que podían quedarse a vivir en la vieja casa si era lo que deseaba. Él había estado actuando como al principio. Como si deseara conquistarla una vez más. Le tomó la mano y lo sintió un gesto lejano. Si tan solo él supiera la verdad. Si ella tuviera el coraje…

-Creo que deberíamos traer a la florista para que vea el lugar y que ella decida.- comentó él.

-No, yo lo decidiré. Pero deberías traer a la muchacha de todos modos, para que tenga una idea de las dimensiones y haga el pedido con antelación. Necesitará muchas flores y demás adornos verdes.- comentó Cruela.

-¿Ya tienes a una chica?- cuestionó Elsa. Hans asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Algo así, fue idea de tu madre. Me la recomendó ese fin de semana que te tomaste en la finca Winter.- el corazón de Elsa se detuvo.

-¿Mi… mi madre?-

Ella no pudo ser capaz de…

-Se trata de tu amiga, la joven Summers. Anna Summers.-

Anna, el simple nombre fue una catástrofe. Trató de mantenerse impasible, pero supo que no lo logro cuando Hans frunció el ceño.

Cualquiera menos ella.

-Pensé que te agradaría la idea.- comentó su prometido ahora algo contrariado por su reacción.

-No es que no me agrade. Es solo que no creo que la tienda de Anna se dedique a… este tipo de eventos.- murmuró. Hans sonrió como para alivianar el peso.

-Pues aún no he hablado con ella. Pensaba hacerlo mañana. Podría preguntarle y en caso de que no lo haga puedo buscar a alguien más, tal vez, incluso, pueda darme una recomendación.-

Sintió un hueco en donde había estado su corazón, bajó la mirada al suelo y soltó la mano de Hans. ¿Cuánto daño estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo le explicaría a Anna? ¿Cómo la afrontaría ahora que sabía que su boda seguía adelante? La voz de Cruela se escuchó, hablando de alfombras.

-Yo… me gustaría que me dejaras a mi esa charla.- pasó saliva al tiempo que jugaba con sus manos.- Si no te molesta, claro está.- murmuró y se maldijo cuando escuchó un deje de súplica en su tono. Hans se había aproximado, le sujeto el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Guardaron silencio. Elsa no se atrevió a mover un musculo, pero quería susurrar, decirle de una vez que no podía ser su esposa. Las cejas color cobre de él se alzaron ligeramente en un gesto triste, luego asintió dando un paso atrás.

-¿Hans, que te parece este espacio para la banda?- cuestionó Cruela. Él se volvió hacia la mujer.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo antes de redirigir la mirada hacia ella.- Ve y habla con ella entonces. Arregla lo que debas arreglar.- y con eso se alejó.

 **(…)**

-¡Kristoff! ¡Kristoff! ¿¡Podrías hacer algo de lo que llevo horas pidiéndote!?- Anna gruñó al no obtener respuesta alguna a sus gritos.- Como es posible que no pueda mover unas simples bolsas ¿recuerda caso que soy su jefa?- masculló entre dientes antes de simplemente saltar sobre el mostrador para ser ella quien llevara a cabo el trabajo. Colocó un par de bolsas más de fertilizante en la carretilla a pesar de que su espalda no estaba del todo bien tras las noches que paso durmiendo en su sofá tratando de buscar respuesta que tal vez no existían y mientras recordaba momento que no volverían. Resopló con frustración, tendría que dejar a Elsa de lado para siempre. Tomó los mangos y la levantó, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos tras un par de pasos un tirón de la zona lumbar la hizo soltar un grito y la carretilla se tumbó de lado en el preciso momento en que Kristoff aparecía cargando una tanda de masetas.

-¡Anna, por los dioses!- exclamó él aproximándose.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantar algo así? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó dejando de lado toda tarea y aproximándose para ayudarla.

-Llevo una buen rato llamándote.- le reclamó antes de pasar su mano por la zona que aún le dolía mucho.- ¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea! Pensé que podría llevarlo yo. No es tan pesado, suelo cargar cosas peores. Es que si no me doliera la condenada espalda.- bramó. Kristoff soltó un suspiró, el creciente mal humor de Anna había llegado al tope.

-Ya, no te preocupes. Venga, déjame ayudarte.- ofreció una mano pero la pelirroja la apartó de un golpe.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¿Dónde diantres estabas? Te recuerdo que yo soy tu jefa, no puedes hacer las cosas a tu antojo. Te necesitaba aquí. ¿Dónde estabas metido?- preguntó con enojo. Su amigo se cruzó de brazos y la dejo soltar todo el enfado que llevaba dentro.- No te quedas parado allí. Recoge las condenadas bolsas o has algo. ¡Ayúdame, joder! No ves que no puedo con todo yo sola.- se irguió soltando un gruñido y su voz se fue ahogando con la amargura que la invadía.- ¡Ve a trabajar, maldita sea!- exclamó. Cuando las lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla, Kristoff ya la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Todo estará bien.- susurró. Para Anna aquel fue un detonante que rompió por fin el dique que tenía por dentro.- Solo déjalo salir…- las lágrimas no llegaron a empapar la camisa de su amigo. Anna lo apartó con delicadeza.

-Ya. Estoy bien.- murmuró. Kristoff se cruzó de brazos.

-No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo.- Ella asintió y levantó el mentón en alto.

-No me hago la fuerte, lo soy. Esa es la diferencia entre ella y yo.- su amigo la observo de hito a hito, esperando tal vez que aquellas fuerzas franquearan; pero no lo harían. Anna había sabido muy bien el terreno sinuoso en el que se metía desde el primer día.

-De acuerdo.- masculló Kristoff antes de tomar el mango de la carretilla.- pero si necesitas hablar recuerda que soy tu amigo.- agregó. Anna sonrió agradecida.

-Lo haré…- Kristoff también sonrió.- Siempre que recuerdes que yo soy tu jefa.- agregó entonces para aligerar el ambiente. Su amigo soltó una carcajada.

-¡Cómo podría olvidarlo, jefa!- exclamó antes de rodar los ojos y soltar un suspiro cansino. Ella lo despidió con un gesto que le indicaba que vaya con precaución. Aquella rutina era todo lo que necesitaba para que su mente no terminara llevándola hacia Elsa nuevamente. Suspiró dispuesta a volver a los libros de pedidos cuando una voz conocida la hizo dirigir la mirada hacia la entrada.

-Señor Westergard, que sorpresa verlo aquí.- Hans paseó la mirada por el lugar y asintió.

-¿Tendría un momento para hablar conmigo en privado, señorita Summers?- cuestionó. El corazón de Anna pareció soltar un suspiró y asintió.

-Seguro. Por aquí.- y señalándole el camino lo guió hacia el fondo de la tienda.

 **(…)**

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?- Elsa se sorprendió al no ser recibida por Kai ni bien cruzó el umbral en la casa de sus padres.- ¿Hola?- llamó dejando de lado su chaqueta azul oscura y su bolso a juego. Esperó una respuesta pero no encontró más que silencio. Se encaminó entonces hacia la biblioteca, donde su madre acostumbrada tomar el té.

Allí la encontró. Idun estaba con la vista fija en un libro forrado en cuero oscuro, los finos lentes pendían de la punta de su nariz y si se percató de su presencia no lo dejo notar.

-¡Hola, extraña!- saludó. Su madre entonces le sonrió, dedicándole una leve mirada.

-Te escuche llegar, sabes. Ese carro que conduces últimamente hace cada vez más ruido.- dijo haciendo al tiempo una seña invitándola a aproximarse. Así lo hizo, ignorando adrede el comentario sobre su auto.

-¿Esperabas a algún invitado?- cuestionó al ver dos tazas de té descansando en la mesa junto a la tetera.

-No. Pero mi instinto me dijo que le pidiera a Gerda poner dos tazas y parece que no me equivocaba.- le sonrió una vez más. Elsa tomó asiento en un cómodo sillón frente a ella.

-Tal parece que no. Dos de azúcar para mí, por favor.- su madre asintió. El aire se llenó del aroma a la manzanilla y mosqueta de la infusión.- Gracias.- dijo y guardó silencio mientras revolvía el líquido color rojizo.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó su madre quitándose los lentes y dejándolos de lado al igual que hizo con el libro. Ella soltó un suspiro y bebió un poco de té antes de responder.

-Ya casi tenemos todo resuelto. Terminamos de ubicar a los invitados… el salón es maravilloso. Cruela se encargara de elegir el color de las flores y Aurora me llamó está mañana para confirmarme que termino de hacerle los últimos ajustes al vestido.- lo ojos color azul la estudiaron tras la taza y ella esperó.

-Estas muerta de miedo ¿No?- Elsa desvió la mirada.

-Mm… ¿Se ira en algún momento? Digo, esa sensación.- cuestionó. Su madre depósito a taza junto a los lentes y el libro.

-Bueno... eso depende de que sea lo que te atemoriza, Elsa. ¿Es la boda o es tu padre?- sus ojos encontraron rápidamente los de su madre. No esperaba aquello, definitivamente, no lo hacía.

-Tu…-

-Soy su esposa desde hace casi treinta años, cariño. Lo conozco, además, se muy bien que tornillos ajustar para hacerlo hablar. No creas que se casó conmigo solo por mi belleza y el dinero de mi padre.- apoyó con cuidado la taza en su regazo, miró al vacío un segundo. Tomó aire. Aquella mujer era su madre y si no podía abrirle su corazón a ella, no podría hacerlo con nadie. Revolvió la infusión lentamente sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

-No sabría qué hacer si él cumpliera su promesa. Yo…- buscó los ojos de su madre.- Ustedes lo son todo para mí. La familia siempre ha sido lo más importante en mi vida y no podría… Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en perderlos por…- guardó silencio al notar el temblor en su voz. No debía permitirse llorar.

-Elsa, escúchame- su madre se había puesto de pie y le sacó la taza de las manos para depositarlo en la seguridad de la mesa.- Tu padre… él jamás haría algo así. Jamás te haría algo así a ti. Tú eres su niña. Desde que naciste siempre lo has sido. Tus hermanos y tú significan más que nada en el mundo. ¿Por qué crees que dejo a Tarzan marcharse? ¿Por qué piensas que aún no ha dejado a Gogo sin un centavo?- Idun se recostó en él apoya brazos de su sillón y se estiró para tomarle la mano.- Tu padre no es un ogro. Solo no sabe cómo tratarlos. Pero te aseguro que para él, el sol nace y se pone en ustedes, en sus sonrisas. Él nunca te haría nada tan terrible.- las lágrimas ya asomaban los ojos de Elsa y se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Es por eso que no puedo decepcionarlo.- masculló.- Lleva tanto orgullo de mí que si yo me fuera con…- vaciló, pero su madre asintió.

-Vete con ella, Elsa. Déjalo todo, que cuando regreses tu padre y yo te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.- su madre la abrazó porque ya no podía detener las lágrimas.- Estarás bien.- le dijo.

-Lo sé.- masculló. Un beso cayó sobre su frente.

-No, no lo sabes. Pero yo sí. Eres valiente, hija, eso también lo sé.-


	16. Chapter 16

**Estamos tan próximos al final de esta historia que quiero llorar. Voy a trabajar mucho para que esté a la altura de lo que ustedes esperan.**

 **ACLARACIONES: SI, ES ELSANNA.**

 **SI, CONTIENE HELSA.**

 **SI, ES UN UA.**

 **NO. NO SON HERMANAS. LO SIENTO.**

 **SI, ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y PUEDE TENER ERRORES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Frozen es propiedad de Disney.**

...

Hans Westergard contemplaba en silencio el enorme sauce a través de la ventana de la pequeña oficina, y Anna lo contemplaba a él con un par de taza de café de por medio. El hombre era más hermoso de lo que podía admitir, ella misma podría a haber caído ante esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que ahora estaba ausente.

-Una vez escuche una leyenda, creo que me la conto mi niñera, hablaba de un sauce mágico y de una mujer que podía ver a través de tiempo.- comentó él sin despegar la vista del árbol. Anna carraspeó.

-Los sauces son arboles mágicos, al igual que las hayas.- afirmo ella. Él se volvió a verla y sintió sus manos temblar. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. Después de todo, había tenido relaciones con la prometida del hombre que tenía sentado antes sí. Suspiró.

-Sí. Las hayas tenían ese poder… el de los hombres que podían ocultarse dentro.- intento recordar, pero lo dejo en el aire.

-Señor Westergard, ¿ha venido usted a hablar conmigo de árboles mágicos? Porque si es así no soy ninguna experta en eso y dudo que yo pueda…- se calló súbitamente. Su expresión de sorpresa estaba dirigida a la mano que Hans sobre la suya.

-Lo siento. No es de eso sobre lo que quería hablar, sino, de Elsa.- el corazón de Anna se detuvo, una capa de niebla cayó sobre los ojos de él.

-Ella…-

-Eres su amiga ¿no es así?- le preguntó.

-No sé si pudiera decir que somos "amigas".- Anna pronuncio lentamente.

-Elsa tiene una conexión contigo, puedo verlo. Es como si ella brillara.- el comentario la hizo sentir incomoda.

-No creo que…-

-Yo creo que sí y estaba pensando que tal vez tú puedas decirme porque ella...- hizo una pausa como si buscara acomodar sus ideas. Una bola oscura llena de espinas se enredaba dentro del pecho de Anna. -Pensé en hablar con Tiana, pero ella no me dirá nada. Es tan fiel a Elsa que es absurdo. Y entonces pensé que tu… el chico que trabaja contigo… acaso él y Elsa…-

-No.- afirmó con rapidez. Su pulso se disparó, se liberó del agarre de Hans.

 _Esto es tú culpa. Amante. Eres su amante._

La voz de su conciencia se transformaba en su enemiga. Pero ella no podía. No le correspondía decirle nada.

-Primero, déjeme decirle que no creo que deba ser a mí a quien usted haga este tipo de preguntas.- tranquilidad, tenía que mantenerse tranquila. Le sostuvo la mirada como si pidiera perdón.- Creo que a quien debería preguntarle es a Elsa. Y segundo, si es que lo deja más tranquilo, déjeme asegurarle que Kristoff no tiene nada que ver con su prometida.- su corazón sintió el golpe de aquella palabra.

 _Eres tú. Tú eres la culpable._

Se preguntó en que había estado pensando en el momento que se permitió cruzar las barreras con Elsa. ¿Pero que decía?, si no había pensado en absoluto.

Hans se acomodó la corbata y paso la mano por su cabellera color fuego. Suspiró. En sus ojos se veía la derrota.

-Tal vez… tenga razón.- murmuró.- Pero no puedo hablar con Elsa. Si lo hago… No quiero perderla.- confesó.

Anna se sintió una intrusa. Una ladrona. Estaba sucia. Tan, pero tan sucia.

-Lo siento.- logro decir mientras la bola oscura se transformaba en algo venenoso. Hans le dedico una mirada como si entendiera su silencio.

-No tiene usted la culpa de nada.- dijo con una falsa sonrisa y se puso de pie.- Gracias por su tiempo y lamento haberla importunado con esto.-

-No tiene que disculparse.- logró articular. Hans se encogió de hombros antes de mover la cabeza como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

-Por cierto, Elsa vendrá a verla en estos días, sería mucho pedir que no mencionara que yo…-

Las alarmas de Anna se encendieron ante aquella información.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada.- se apresuró a asegurar, tratando de no sonar ansiosa pero no pudo con su curiosidad.- Espere, ¿Elsa vendrá?- Hans parecía recuperado, ya no veía la oscuridad en sus ojos como hacia un instante.

-Sí, pero no puede decirle más. Esperó volver verla pronto, y una vez más, gracias por la charla y el café.- Anna se puso de pie.

-Déjeme acompañarlo-

-¡Oh! no es necesario. Conozco el camino y no terminaste tu café.- señaló. Anna ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello.- no te robare más tiempo. ¡Adiós Anna!- y sin más se marchó como había llegado, como si fuera una sombra. Una sombra que la envolvió en preguntas.

...

Elsa estaba sentada en las gradas y maldecía a su hermana en cada pensamiento. Llevaba un par de días evitando la visita a Anna, a pesar de que Cruela la había llamado y amenazado con contratar a cualquier florista de la ciudad si ella no hablaba de una vez con la muchacha. Pero ahora estaba allí y en el campo de softball Anna se acomodaba la gorra del equipo nacional antes de tomar un bat. Gogo sonreía desde la segunda base. Ella intentaba fijar la mirada en su hermana pero las largas piernas de Anna en aquellos cortos oscuros le impedían cumplir con su objetivo. La muchacha del equipo contrario lanzo la bola y Anna la dejo pasar. El sol le bañaba la piel perlada por el sudor de aquel día particularmente cálido. La primavera estaba llegando y nadie podía detenerla.

Elsa maldijo cuando Anna golpeó la bola que su contrincante lanzó y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

-¡Vamos. Vamos!- la animaba Gogo. El partido estaba a punto de terminar y aquel golpe que había mandado la bola lo suficientemente lejos les garantizaba el triunfo. Anna llego a la última base levantando los brazos en triunfo y con una sonrisa que perdió totalmente a Elsa.

El enfado se fue disolviendo dejando solo espacio para aquella calidez extrema que Anna le despertaba, para ese sentimiento tan real y tan terrible. Era como un terremoto o un golpe de una brisa de verano.

-¡Oye, Els!- la llamó su hermana que se prendía al alambrado que separaba las gradas del campo.- Vamos a ir al bar de enfrente a tomar unas cervezas ¿te unes o prefieres que hablemos de que tenemos que hablar y ya?- cuestionó cuando tuvo su atención. Ella volvió la vista a la muchacha de pelo castaño del equipo contrario que hablaba a Anna casi aproximándose a su oído, rozándolo deliberadamente. Un enfado sin fundamentos la golpeó.

-Iré con ustedes. Tampoco es tan importante lo que tengo que hablar contigo.- le restó importancia y se dirigió hacia la salida mientras Gogo corría hacia el banco del equipo para juntar sus pertenencias.

...

El bar estaba repletó de chicas que compartían mesas y bebidas. La luz ingresaba por ventanales pintados para no dejarla penetrarla del todo. Gogo estaba sentada a su derecha explicando la teoría del movimiento circular a una muchacha que la miraba como si estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido. Anna llegó con las bebidas, tan sonriente como siempre.

-Un par de cervezas calientes para nosotras y una soda fresca para ti.- le dijo antes de tomar asiento en el espacio libre a su izquierda.

-Gracias.- murmuro. Anna asintió ligeramente antes de dirigir su atención a lo que Gogo decía y bebió un trago de su bebida. Elsa la estudió refrescando los recuerdos de aquellos rasgos. La distribución de las pecas, el arco de las pestañas y las cejas color cobre, el hoyuelo en su mejilla y la finura de su mentón. Anna volvió los ojos hacia ella y apartó la mirada.

-No esperaba verte el día de hoy.- confesó la pelirroja en un susurro. Elsa la miró.

-Yo poco lo esperaba. Tenía que hablar con Gogo sobre el vestido de dama de honor y…- su voz se apagó al ver la mirada de Anna caer hacia la mesa. El silencio entre ellas se llenó con la canción que comenzaba a sonar. Anna elevó los ojos y murmuró una parte de la canción.

-Mientras estemos juntos ¿Importa adonde vayamos?- y entonces estiró la mano y la apoyó en el regazo de Elsa. Se aproximó lo suficiente como para cantar en su oído.- así que cuando estés preparada para ser valiente. Estaré esperando.- Elsa casi tumba su bebida, su corazón salto y la sonrisa le llego a los labios al mismo tiempo que el terror la recorría por dentro. Se puso de pie de forma brusca.

-Disculpen. Yo debo… tengo que irme.- dijo y se abrió paso casi empujando a su hermana y la joven con la que hablaba.

-¡Eh, Elsa! ¿Qué sucede contigo?- escuchó le reclamaba su hermana. Ella necesitaba huir, salir de aquel lugar. Apartarse de Anna. No podía ceder, no debía hacerlo.

-¡Elsa!- sus pasos de detuvieron cuando la voz dulce la llamó por su nombre. Estaba a medio camino de travesar el parque y ni siquiera sabía cuando llego tan lejos.- ¡Oye! Lamento si yo dije… no quería que tu…- se giró. Anna estaba de pie allí. Y se veía tan linda. Su corazón no lo resistía.

-Ya no puedo con esto, Anna. No puedo pedirte que me esperes porque… la promesa que te hice jamás va a cumplirse y tú no te mereces esto. Yo no te merezco.- Anna se aproximó despacio como si ella fue un animal lastimado.

-¡Ey!- un murmuró suavemente, una manos que limpiaban las lágrimas.- Puedo entender eso. Puedo entender que tu no vas a dejarlo, pero tú tienes que entender que yo…-

-No lo digas.- pidió. Anna le limpio una nueva lágrima.

-¿Pero, lo sabes verdad? ¿Sabes que jamás dejare de sentir esto por ti?-

-Anna, por favor.- rogó. La pelirroja le tomó la mano y estudio el anillo de compromiso en ella.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de amarte de un día para otro y tampoco puedo culparme por eso. Sé que está mal porque tú vas a casarte.- hizo una pausa.- y sé que debería sentirme culpable. Lo he hecho, pero, sencillamente, no puedo dejar que este sentimiento me destruya… porque solo es amor.- Elsa sintió como se quebraba.

-Anna…- susurro. La pelirroja soltó su mano y bajo la cabeza derrotada.

-Pídeme que me vaya, Elsa. Pídeme que me aleje de ti, que te borre de mi mente y de mi corazón. Solo así podre entenderlo. Dime que ya no quieres verme.- en ese momento no podía moverse, tampoco podía hablar y cuando los ojos de Anna se encontraron con los suyos sintió una infelicidad inmensa… aguda.

Elsa dio vueltas a las palabras de su padre y las de su madre buscando una respuesta. Una salida.

-Yo…- trato de mantenerse entera.- voy a casarme con Hans, Anna.- la pelirroja se alejó un paso y asintió.

-De acuerdo.- murmuró.

Ambas se miraron, las caras suaves. Tristes. Aquel era el adiós entonces. El adiós. Pero no podía serlo porque Elsa aún tenía muchas palabras, muchos besos, muchos de ella y todo; cada gota debía ser para Anna y solo para ella.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, como un salto y todas las palabras que tenía embotellada dentro de sí… tal vez, no las necesitaba en ese momento.

Sus dedos tocaron los de Anna. Tibios, firmes… acarició uno y la mirada esperaba, esperaba a ver que más estaba dispuesta a hacer. Elsa entonces pudo ver que lo que su vida había sido, lo que sería, un acto de equilibrio entre verdades y mentiras. Mentiras que ya no quería, que no deseaba. Así que doy un paso más y corto con todas las distancias. Rompió su propio equilibrio. Cayó pero los labios de Anna estaban allí para salvarla. Para elevarla de nuevo a las estrellas.

...

Anna miró a Elsa sin aliento, y ella le sonrió. Una sonrisa abierta, tan intensa como la que le había dedicado aquel día en la finca Winter. Pensó un segunda en las sombras que la visita de Hans Westergard había dejado sobre ella, en la culpa. Pero no podía sentir culpa, no por amarla. No por sentir lo que sentía. Sino, por la forma en que todo había ocurrido.

-Esto significa… ¿Qué significa, Els?- preguntó con un eco de esperanza y temor en la voz.

-Significa que te amo y que estoy dispuesta a perderlo todo por ti.- Elsa entrelazo las manos con las suyas.- Estoy lista para que saltemos y enfrentemos la caída juntar. Porque solo contigo… solo por ti podría hacerlo.- el cuerpo de Anna tembló y su interior se llenó de luz. Una luz clara, tan brillante como el sol que resplandecía en ese momento.

Volvió a besar a Elsa y fueron el comienzo, el medio y el final, fueron una canción que se había cantado desde el comienzo del mundo. Un mundo del que estaban a punto de caerse, juntas.

-Bueno… ya era hora.- la voz alegre de Gogo las obligo separarse y buscar aire. La hermana menor de Elsa aplaudió y rió ante la vergüenza de ambas.- Debes dejar que yo le diga a nuestro padre que pateaste a Hans.- agregó y la cara de Elsa pasó a ser una máscara de acero pero no le soltó la mano a Anna en ningún momento.

-Primero debo hablar con Hans y aclarar todo. Luego hablare con nuestro padre.- dijo algo tensa pero cuando miro a Anna su expresión se había suavizado y sus ojos eran tibios y seguros.


	17. Chapter 17

**No saben cuánto me ha costado este capítulo. Fue una larga pelea contra mí misma. Una batalla larga con espadas, escudos y faldas escocesas. Si, pueden imaginarse a su sensual autora con un kilt libremente. La cuestión es que lo termine y ahora viene otra batalla, así que… ténganme paciencia. Por cierto, estoy escribiendo un Diakko, pueden pasarse por allí a darle una ojeada si desean.**

 **Como siempre Gracias por sus comentarios. Me ayudan a seguir trabajando.**

 **Perdón por los posibles errores.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Frozen, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Disney.**

 **...**

El anillo de compromiso estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Elsa soltó un suspiró, convenientemente Hans se marchó la noche anterior por un viaje de negocios y no volvería hasta esa tarde, o al menos, eso decía la nota que ella encontró sobre esa misma mesa.

Recordó el día anterior casi como un sueño. Una bruma de felicidad…

(…)

 _Gogo no había dejado de hablar, o sonreír, o de abrazarla. Y Anna la había tomado de la mano con dulzura._

 _― Sabes que voy esperar.― susurró.― Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites, Els. Solo no quiero que olvides lo que siento por ti.― ella asintió. Porque ya lo había decidido, porque quería que ese tiempo fuera lo más corto posible, porque aún tenía que hablar con Hans y terminar con la revolución que aquello armaría en su vida._

 _―Gracias.― respondió mientras su hermana pensaba la mejor manera para capturar la cara de su padre cuando ella se lo dijera._

(…)

Ella estaba tan feliz. Un futuro. Un futuro con Anna. Podría tenerlo, podría llegar a ser realmente feliz, sin máscaras, sin mentiras encapsuladas en frascos de cristal. Sonrió a pesar de la tormenta que se aproximaba, a pesar, de que primero, tendría que batallar.

El sonido agudo del timbre la volvió a la realidad. Se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

― Sé que no debería estar aquí pero adivina ¿Quién no va a marcharse a Rusia?― Víctor estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro que ella compartió.

― Me apena un poco saber que no vas a congelarte el trasero en Siberia.― comentó ganándose una fingido gesto de dolor.

― Y yo que te traía bollos de azúcar para celebrar.― dijo dejando a la vista una bolsa de la confitería favorita de ella.

― ¡Víctor, te dicho antes que podría llegar a amarte!― exclamó, el rió y negó con la cabeza.

― No lo suficiente, pero si preparas algo de café podrías hacerlo. Tengo entendido que tienes una sillón especialmente cómodo para ya sabes que…― bromeó guiñándole un ojo y soltando una sonrisa de galán. Ella rodó los ojos.

― Solo entra y dame esa bolsa de bollos de una vez.―

― No entraras en el vestido de novia.― comentó extendiéndole la bolsa y abriéndose camino dentro de la casa.

― Si… con respecto a eso. No será necesario, pero te lo contare todo luego, anda quítate los zapatos.―

(…)

En el transcurso de la tarde Elsa le contó todo lo sucedido con Anna, sin dejar de lado los detalle, pero evitando las preguntas de su amigo de manera épica. Al final él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y no tardó en verse envuelta en los brazos de Víctor, que la abrazó apretujándola más de lo debido.

― Vic, no puedo respirar.― le dijo, él aflojo el agarre pero no la soltó.

– Estoy tan feliz por ti.― le susurró al oído.

― ¿Elsa?― la voz de Hans rompió el abrazó. La cólera en sus ojos era incalculable cuando se volvió hacia Krommer.― ¡Tendría que haber sabido que eras tú, bastardo!- exclamó y se lanzó contra ellos sin miramiento. Su amigo fue rápido y pudo evitar el golpe, pero Hans volvió a lanzarse sobre él hasta que logro sostenerlo de las solapas de su camisa.

― Detente.― pidió Elsa.

― Voy a matarte. Ella va a ser mi esposa, maldito.― profesó Hans. Víctor lo empujó contra un librero que se balanceo tirando algunos libros.

― Eres un idiota, Hans, y hacía tiempo que deseaba darte un golpiza.― masculló al tiempo que uno de sus puños iba contra el rostro del pelirrojo.

― ¡Víctor!― exclamó Elsa. Él la miro y negó como disculpándose, Hans aprovechó ese momento de distracción para atacar. Los cuerpo chocaron, las tazas sobra la mesa de café terminaron hechas añicos en el suelo. Víctor arrojó a Hans contra una de las ventanas, el cristal salpicó la sala.

― ¡Ya basta los dos!― ordenó Elsa pero fue en vano.

― ¡Hijo de puta!― bramó Hans y un golpe fue a la mandíbula de Krommer quien no tardo en regresar el favor.

― ¡Detente! ¡Hans!― pidió intentando parar el puño de su prometido quien se liberó y cargo contra Krommer. Elsa no veía escapatoria. Ellos iban a matarse allí mismo.

― ¡Elsa no te merece!―

― ¡Terminare contigo!― Hans elevó el puño una vez más cuando Elsa gritó.

― ¡Es Anna!― ambos se quedaron quietos. Hans la miró aun con el puño levantado.

― ¿Qué dices?―

― No es Víctor. Es… es Anna.― confesó y se sintió un tanto más ligera de lo normal.

― Elsa.― susurró Krommer un tanto atónito.

Ella negó ya no podía seguir mintiendo.

― De todos modos, vas a saberlo tarde o temprano. Es Anna.― Hans bajó la mano y aflojó el puño.

― ¿Summers?― cuestionó confundido, ella asintió. Todas las fuerzas parecieron abandonarlo cuando caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él.

(…)

― No puedes hacerme esto, Elsa.― la voz de Hans era un susurró bajo. Ella se sentó a su lado. Necesitaba fuerzas para aquello.

― Déjame ponerte esto en el ojo.― dijo dejando ver una carne congelada. Hans tiró el cuerpo hacia tras y recostó a cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.― sostenlo allí. Eso es. No tan fuerte vas a lastimarte más.― el silencio lleno la sala por unos instantes. Ella buscaba las palabras, las fuerzas que necesitaba. Ya había tenido bastante con convencer a Krommer que se marchara y ahora tenía que estar lista para esto. Hans insistió.

― No puedes hacerme esto.― ella junto sus manos en su regazo.

― Lo lamento, Hans; pero no puedo seguir con nuestra relación, con esta boda.― afirmó el alejo el pedazo de carne de su cara y la miró.

― ¿Y entonces vas a dejarme por una mujer que acabas de conocer? Tiraras dos largos años de nuestras vidas al caño solo por un romance de verano. Elsa creo que esto es una locura y que estas precipitándote.― Elsa suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

― No puedes decir eso. Sabes que yo nunca tomo una decisión sin meditarla antes, y Anna… ella no es una desconocida para mi.― afirmó. Hans apoyó la carne nuevamente en su cara.

― Supongamos que no lo sea, aun así, me parece que te estas dejando llevar por la situación tu… solo estar asustada por la boda, Els. Muchas novias pasan por lo mismo, pero no por eso cancelan su boda. Si tienes un romance con esa chica lo entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí un poco, por favor. No puedes dejarme así cómo así, no cuando faltan solo semanas para que nos casemos ¿Qué dirá la prensa? ¿Tu familia? ¿MI familia?― Hans suspiró y se dejó caer contra el sillón. Elsa sabía que aquello solo era la punta del gigantesco iceberg que tendría que afrontar.

― Hans, lo entiendo… pero yo no puedo seguir adelante con esto. ¿Crees que no pensé en mi padre, en el tuyo? ¿Crees que no pensé en la empresa y en todo lo que podemos perder? Claro que lo hice. Es solo que yo… lo siento.― dijo extendiéndole el anillo de compromiso.

(…)

Él dejo la carne de lado y tomó la argolla entre sus dedos. Se quedó observándola un segundo luego volvió la vista hacia ella, se sentí furioso.

La cólera subía por sus poros, él la sentía corriendo por sus venas. Sería tan fácil estirar la mano y golpearla. Tomar el delicado cuello de Elsa y hacerle entender que él ere mortal, una bestia que ella no podía dejar de lado así como así. Hacerle entender que ella no lo podía desechar tal simplemente.

― Hans, ¿estas escuchándome?― cuestionó ella. Él negó lentamente y Elsa soltó un suspiro antes de volver a pasar la mano por su largo su cabello, era un gesto tan corriente pero estaba cargado de una belleza indescriptible. La boca de Elsa comenzó a moverse; sus ojos se enfocaron en los detalles de su rostro. Elsa era hermosa. Tan hermosa que le dolía, que lo enojaba. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretar el anillo en su mano. No podía perderla, la amaba. Más allá de sus familias, de su ambición, más allá de él mismo la amaba.

― No creo que estés escuchándome.― murmuró ella.

― Y yo no creo que estés pensando correctamente.― dijo. Elsa lo miro confundida.― creo que te estas dejando llevar por un sentimiento infantil. Aquí hay más cosas en juego de las que te imaginas, Elsa. No puedes simplemente decir que ya no vamos a casarnos. No puedes simplemente cancelar la boda. Esto es una estupidez de la cual no voy a ser participe.― se puso de pie y dejo la carne sobre el palto que había en la mesa de café.

― Hans, por favor, se razonable.― dijo ella también de pie. Él sintió la ira subir, sabía que tenía que marcharse.

― Soy razonable, maldita sea. La que no es razonable aquí eres tú. Te sientas allí y me hablas de sentimientos encontrados por una mujer que apenas conoces y me dices que debemos cancelar la boda. ¿Es eso razonable para ti?― preguntó elevando el tono más de lo debido. Debía irse antes de cometer una estupidez.

― Sí, claro que lo es.― respondió Elsa, él soltó una risa sardónica.

― ¡Por favor! Resulta que ahora la reina del hielo tiene sentimientos. Elsa deja estaba estupidez de lado. Acuéstate con esa muchacha, pasa las noches que faltan para la boda follandotela hasta el cansancio, pero luego te vistes de blanco y te casas conmigo ¿De acuerdo?― dijo extendiéndole la sortija. Ella negó con la cabeza.

― No, Hans.― dijo calmadamente, se cruzó de brazos y meneo la cabeza. La ira de él se volvía una bomba, una bomba que estallaría allí mismo si no se marchaba.

―Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo.― dijo él bajando el tono igual que ella y guardando la sortija en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Elsa elevó la mirada en alerta.

― No. No lo estamos haciendo.― murmuro desafiante. Esa era la Elsa que lo volvía loco…

La ira era extraña, siempre lo había sido. Desde que era un niño solía tener rabietas en la que terminaba golpeando a todo aquel que se le acercaba, solía romper sus juguetes, e incluso, a veces, la vajilla de su madre. Con los años fue aprendiendo a controlarla y, por sobre todo, había aprendido a distinguir el punto de no retorno. Un estado en el cual el enojo se apoderaba de él y él ya no podía contenerlo. Solía evitar llegar allí. Primero, por que odia no tener control sobre sí mismo; y segundo, porque solía traerle problemas. Hans evitaba las discusiones y evitaba llegar aquel punto; pero en ese momento no se sintió capaz de aferrarse a ese pequeño espacio de conciencia que le decía que se detuviera. No lo hizo, así que cruzó el espacio que lo separaba de Elsa a zancadas, la sujetó de las mejillas con un violencia tal que estaba seguro la lastimaría.

― Ahora vamos a comenzar a entendernos.― susurró tomándole la mano con la cual ella se defendía, o al menos, lo intentaba.― vas a casarte conmigo, Elsa. Me importa una mierda si quieres hacerlo o no. Me importa una mierda si decides acostarte con esa zorra. Serás mi esposa porque nadie desechar a un Westergard como si fuera basura ¿me escuchaste?― Elsa se movía intentando liberarse. Él retorció su brazo hasta que la escuchó soltar un chirrido.― ¿¡Has entendido, joder!?― pregunto sacudiéndola. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Unas lágrimas que causaron un placer oscuro en él.

― Sí.― logro decir ella. Hans le soltó el rostro, pero no el brazo y mientras Elsa sollozaba sacó la sortija de su abrigo y se la colocó en el dedo.

― Déjate de tonterías de una vez.― ella murmuró algo que él no escucho. Se dirigió a la puesta, pero se detuvo antes de marcharse.― a menos, claro, que quieras que me deshaga de nuestra amiga, la señorita Summers.―

― Hans, no te atrevas.― la voz asustada le recorrió el largo de la columna como suaves caricias.

― No me obligues entonces, cariño. Y por cierto, ponte esa carne en la mejilla. La necesitas.― y con esa victoria de su enojo se marchó dejándola sola.


End file.
